Pericolosa Seduzione
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Duas pessoas; Duas missões; Tensão; O que fazer quando aquele que te deixa sem ar é o mesmo que pode tirar sua vida? CONCLUÍDA
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – Encontros Casuais Definitivamente não são Comuns.**

Os saltos dos meus _Manolos_ ecoavam pelo saguão principal do aeroporto internacional de Nova Iorque. A voz melosa anunciava que o balcão de _check in_ para o embarque com destino a Roma, era exatamente o que tinha a maior aglomeração de pessoas enfileiradas. Aproximei-me levantando as lentes escuras do _Dior_ que me cobria os olhos e erguendo meu pulso; fitei as horas que indicavam ser 15h30min.  
O papel que eu trazia na outra mão informava que o vôo sairia às 16h.

"Maravilha" – murmurei parando atrás de um rapaz, escorregando a bolsa por meu braço e procurando o celular dentro dela.

"Como?" – sua voz rouca sussurrou enquanto me olhava por cima dos ombros, os cabelos loiros ondulados caiam por sua testa enquanto ele retirava os óculos escuros, exibindo aquelas orbes azuladas.

"Ah!" – exclamei sorrindo gentilmente. – "Estamos atrasados, hã?" – voltei a procurar o celular.

"Sim!" – ele sorriu me examinando. – "Nos conhecemos?" – sorriu de lado enquanto se virava.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar, soltei um riso irônico. Meus olhos subiram dos pés até o rosto dele, examinando cada centímetro do corpo daquele que me cantara tão trivialmente. Seu tronco parecia ser magistralmente esculpido dentro daquela camiseta clara.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao rosto, os lábios volumosos estavam esticados exibindo os dentes brancos, alinhados perfeitamente. Um sorriso sensual demais para o meu próprio bem. Seus olhos continham todo o mistério e a imensidão típica de um _mafioso._

"Creio que não." – sorri maneando a cabeça. - "Mas eu me chamo Alice Brandon".

"Então posso dizer que já te vi no canal de política?" – ele sorriu novamente estendendo sua mão em minha direção. – "Jasper Withlock".

Completei a distancia que separava nossos corpos com meu braço apertando sutilmente a palma da sua mão estendida que envolveu a minha suavemente, levando-a até seus lábios avermelhados.

"É o enorme prazer!" – ele falou rouco, soprando sua respiração para as costas de minha mão que se arrepiaram rapidamente.

Apenas sorri, retirando minha mão educadamente e inclinando meu corpo para o lado, tentando enxergar a senhora que fazia o check in mais adiante.

"Você é empresaria de algum político, ou estou enganado?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"Exatamente!" – acenei com a cabeça. – "Edward Cullen, pra sermos mais exatos". – sorri abertamente, passando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

Ele piscou e riu baixo de forma encantadora. Olhei para o relógio de pulso enquanto sentia ele me observar avidamente.

"Realmente ficaremos aqui um bom tempo". – quebrou o silencio que se instalara entre nós. "O que acha de tomarmos um drink depois de passarmos pelo check in, já que nosso vôo também sairá atrasado?".

Ponderei por alguns segundo e pensando bem, um drink com aquele homem maravilhoso não seria nada mal.

"Claro!" – corri meus olhos novamente pela fila, olhando a expressão cansada da atendente. – "E pela vontade da querida ali, poderemos ir e voltar que nada terá mudado".

Ele sorriu virando-se novamente para frente e aparentemente procurando algo em sua bagagem.

Confesso que me distrai um pouco no alinhamento dos ombros largos de Jasper por alguns segundos, mas devo admitir que também fui rapidamente tirada do transe quando a campainha alta de meu celular tocou.

"Olá Bella!" – sorri ao atender a ligação. – "Ainda não. A fila do check in esta enorme, e pelo visto o vôo também atrasará!" – comentei com ela olhando para os lados. –"Mas fique tranqüila. Assim que estiver para entrar no avião eu ligo para você!" – sorri. "Claro que dará tudo certo. Alice Brandon esqueceu?" – ri baixo com a minha modéstia. "Ok! Beijos!" – o flip fechou e eu olhei para Jasper que me encarava.

"Eles confiam em você, han?" – comentou sorrindo.  
Por que ele sorria tanto? Isso não tava me fazendo bem.

"Sim". – confirmei sorrindo e me chutando internamente por estar sendo patética daquela forma. – "Eu os conheço há bastante tempo; antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar para Edward". – gesticulei.

"Isso é bom!" – ele comentou pensativo. – "Quero dizer, você parece ser uma ótima funcionaria. _Obediente_".

"Fazemos o possível". – ri sem graça. "Mas e você, em que trabalha?".

Ele mexeu os lábios e por um momento achei que ele fosse falar, porém ele os umedeceu me olhando fixamente, me fazendo perder o foco dos pensamentos.

"Estamos quase chegando!" – ele se virou.

Realmente, havia poucas pessoas agora na nossa frente e eu pude notar que a atendente foi trocada por uma morena sorridente. Felizmente o serviço seria adiantado e eu já podia ouvir a voz simpática da moça do lugar onde eu estava.  
Jasper parecia um pouco distante agora, digitando alguma coisa em seu blackberry.

Dei de ombros, até porque não era de minha conta o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. Certo, Alice. Se controle, sim? Sim? Sim!

"Boa tarde senhorita!" – ouvi a voz da moça me chamar atenção. – "Desculpe-nos o transtorno".

"Tudo bem". – sorri tentando ser simpática, retirando meu passaporte e a passagem, deslizando-os pelo balcão.

"Obrigada". – ela confirmou e continuou com todos os procedimentos necessários. "Faça uma boa viagem!" – ela me desejou devolvendo os documentos cartão de embarque.

Após analisar o papel que a atendente tinha acabado de me entregar, com o número do assento e o terminal, dirigi meu olhar para a tela que alterava os nomes. Meu vôo estava com meia hora de atraso.

"Ótimo" – exclamei largando os braços ao longo de meu corpo, irritada. Ouvi meu  
celular tocando novamente. "Alo?" – atendi sem paciência. "Oi Edward". – o cumprimentei. "Sim! Mas amargarei nesse aeroporto por meia hora até embarcar". – me virei de costas para a tela. "Pois é! Você tem sorte, não vai ter que enfrentar tudo isso para embarcar em seu jatinho". – brinquei. "Eu sei, eu sei. Fui eu quem escolheu isso. Sim, não precisa jogar isso em minha cara, ta legal?" – ralhei fingindo ofensa. –  
"É claro que tudo estará exatamente como você quer quando chegar. Sim, só 7 horas de vôo". – comentei procurando por Jasper. "Não sei dizer se eu chegarei viva, Edward". – respondi rindo. – "Mas tentarei. Eu sei que vocês não sobreviverão sem mim" – sorri olhando minha bolsa. "Certo, certo Edward! Beijos!" – mordi o lábio inferior por ter perdido o Jasper de vista. - "Merda!" – exclamei esticando o pescoço tentando localiza-lo.

"Procurando alguém?" – sua voz estava baixa, rouca, concentrada e _próxima_ demais do meu pescoço. Estremecer foi a menor coisa que meu corpo fez naquele momento.

_Putaquepariu!_ Deveria ser um crime esse homem fazer isso comigo. Eu sentia minhas bochechas ferverem e meu coração tava acelerado. O pulo que meu corpo tinha dado foi o suficiente para ele abafar uma risada.

Inalei o máximo de oxigênio que meus pulmões podiam agüentar antes de girar nos meus calcanhares com um sorriso do estilo _"você-me-pegou"._

_Na verdade, sim! Você em um momento estava em minha frente, e no outro simplesmente... sumiu!_- pensei em dizer, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas claro que ele sairia correndo. Se controle Alice! Esse mantra estava ficando cansativo.

"Não, não". – menti na cara dura, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Ah sim!" – ele sorriu abertamente. – "Meia hora de atraso". – ele me lembrou. – "Dá para beber alguma coisa!" – sorriu aquele sorriso que me deixava sem ar novamente. "Vamos?" – ele apontou para um balcão do outro lado do saguão.

"Claro" – sorri me dirigindo até lá.

Seu passo foi rápido até ele ficar ao meu lado. Senti sua mão hesitante a milímetros de minha cintura. Abaixei a cabeça um pouco constrangida, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Chegamos rapidamente ao barzinho. Dei um impulso para subir no banco alto, e Jasper riu maneando a cabeça enquanto apoiava sua perna direita.

"O que vai querer?" – ele perguntou pegando um pequeno cardápio com alguns drinks em cima do balcão.

"Algo que tenha vodka". – sorri lembrando da ultima vez que tinha bebido vodka.

"Certo..." – ele mordeu o canto do lábio distraído enquanto seus olhos corriam pela lista. "Por favor!" – chamou a garçonete loira que veio em sua direção rapidamente, com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios.

"Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudar?" – perguntou melosa demais, mexendo nos cachos falsos.

"Um _Blue Champagne_ para ela, e uma dose de _Johnny Walker_ para mim". – ele deslizou o cardápio plastificado pelo balcão de mogno escuro. Sua voz era rouca, um pequeno sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

"Com gelo?" – ela perguntou antes de sair.

"Pfff." – ele desdenhou. - "Sem gelo, por favor!"

Ela riu descarada e falsamente e saiu rebolando. Certo, Alice. O que foi isso?

"Espero que você goste de vodka! Quero dizer, esse drink é um pouco forte." – ele explicou. "Mas pensei ser sua cara." – ele sorriu.

"Gosto bastante." – respondi apenas, observando o movimento do aeroporto e desviando de seu rosto, principalmente do olhar que parecia me perfurar a alma.  
Depois de poucos minutos, a taça com um liquido azul estava na minha frente e o copo com o liquido convencionalmente dourado na frente de Jasper.

Ouvi novamente o celular tocar dentro de meu bolso. Revirei os olhos.

"Me desculpe por isso!" – pedi, olhando o visor do aparelho.

_**Pai**_

"É importante. Preciso atender." – repuxei o canto de meus lábios, formando uma careta.

"Vai em frente. Sem problemas." – ele piscou, enquanto ajeitava o copo de uísque no balcão, desviando seus olhos azuis de meu rosto.

"Pai?" – perguntei depois de atender a ligação. "Estou bem, e você?" – perguntei contendo um sorriso. "Estou em Nova Iorque agora. Já, já estou embarcando." – gesticulei brevemente. "Não, pai. O vôo dura 7 horas, mais ou menos." – informei olhando para meus sapatos. "Ele irá fazer uma palestra no parlamento italiano, e pediu para eu ir na frente para acertar algumas coisas." – sorri diante da preocupação de meu pai. "Não papai. Eu tenho certeza que estou bem." – maneei a cabeça diante de sua insistência. "Esta bem!" – bufei dramaticamente. "Eu te ligo assim que chegar. Beijos pai." – desliguei o aparelho, sorrindo e com a imagem de Carlisle preocupado enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

"Me desculpe." – ri nervosa, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Ele tem esse senso protetor sobre mim." – maneei a cabeça novamente.

"Ele tem motivos para isso?" – ele perguntou, olhando-me de lado, com os cotovelos encostados no balcão.

"Não, não." – respondi em reflexo, desviando nossos olhares. Logo em seguida, como ferro em brasa, senti a cicatriz em meu colo arder, e o calafrio rotineiro subir por minha coluna. "Mas agora que ele esta de férias do hospital, ele gasta o seu tempo livre me ligando" – gesticulei, ficando ainda mais nervosa.

Encostei-me na banqueta alta, olhando a diversidade de pessoas que circulavam o saguão daquele aeroporto. Cada uma com uma expressão diferente, com destinos opostos, e principalmente, com um passado que eu não poderia afirmar ter sido tão ou menos desagradáveis que o meu.

_"Salute" _- ele ergue seu copo em minha direção, chamando minha atenção e me fazendo olhar novamente para sua face, que continha um sorriso charmoso.

Ok, ele fala italiano. Meu cérebro rapidamente imaginou coisas que não eram boas, dissipando qualquer outro pensamento que pudesse habitar em minha mente. Ergui a taça em sua direção, fazendo o vidro tilintar com o contato. Depois levei-a até meus lábios, sorvendo um pouco do liquido doce. Olhei fixamente em seus olhos por um segundo, antes dos mesmos, em reflexo a minha imaginação fértil, deslizaram por seu corpo novamente. No momento que meus olhos pousaram no volume _considerável_ em sua virilha, senti o liquido entalar em minha garganta.

Sorri disfarçando enquanto seus olhos eram desafiadores, perigosos. Inalei o ar profundamente pelo nariz, tentando permanecer calma e não passar mais vergonha. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando e eu só estava esperando a situação piorar.

_Deus, não deixe eu desmaiar por falta de ar agora, por favor!_ – e com outra tragada de ar, consegui engolir, sentindo a vodka queimar minha garganta enquanto o doce do champanhe borbulhava em minha língua junto com o gosto de um licor delicioso se diluía em minha saliva.

"O que achou?" – ele perguntou depois de engolir o gole de uísque.

"Delicioso!" – sorri, passando a língua em meus lábios.

Seus olhos ficaram cerrados enquanto ele encarava fixamente minha boca. Puxei propositalmente a pele do meu lábio inferior com meus dentes, retribuindo o olhar. Jasper desapoiou sua perna do banco, ficando de pé e após virar o copo de uísque, se aproximou de mim.

Sua respiração tocou meu rosto, e meu olhar alternava rapidamente entre seus lábios próximos de mais dos meus e seus olhos lascivos que me deixavam arrepiada.  
Senti sua mão fria subir por meu braço até chegar a minha nuca, fazendo um arrepio correr por minha coluna.

Seus lábios tentadores roçaram nos meus, fazendo sua respiração invadir meu organismo. Meu coração pulsava rápido dentro do peito, deixando minhas pernas tremulas. Minha boca, que até segundos atrás era umedecida pelo doce licor, agora estava seca junto com a minha garganta ansiando por provar daqueles lábios.

Sua boca tocou a minha devagar, apenas provando meus lábios. Sua língua quente pedindo passagem, enquanto suas mãos seguraram meu quadril, me erguendo do banco para, em seguida, deslizar em seu tronco.

_"Senhores passageiros do vôo American Airlines 236 com destino a Roma, Itália. Por favor, dirigir-se ao terminal 8."_

E ele havia sumido.

Suas mãos deixaram minha cintura, e seus lábios libertaram a minha boca. Seu corpo largara o meu. E seu cheiro martelava em meu organismo.

Como eu não percebera ele retirar a carteira do blazer xadrez e colocar a nota embaixo do copo vazio? Como eu não notara que ele tinha me deixado ali, completamente hipnotizada?

Respirei fundo, reencontrando minha dignidade no restante do meu drink azul. A taça vazia foi pousada no balcão, e após cobrir meus olhos com o óculos escuro, me dirigi até o portão de embarque 8, como anunciara a voz, completamente frustrada.

Enquanto eu me posicionava no final de outra fila, já próxima do portão de embarque, sentia minhas pernas tremulas ainda pelo intenso momento com Jasper.

Por um momento pensei que aquilo tudo fora apenas uma alucinação. O estresse já corria por minhas veias há alguns dias por conta da agenda de Edward, e aquele gole de vodka com champanhe e licor foi a gota que eu precisava para me imaginar aos beijos com o primeiro homem bonito que eu me encontrasse.

-Definitivamente foi isso! – murmurei, tentando me convencer.

Os minutos corriam e eu podia ouvir a voz da atendente se desculpar e desejar uma boa viagem a cada passageiro que bufava nervoso pela demora. E assim ocorreu por um tempo que eu preferi não prestar atenção.

Quando finalmente minha vez tinha chegado, a moça sorriu simpática, se redimiu pela demora, seguindo seu procedimento.

-Tudo bem. – devolvi o sorriso, e caminhei pelo corredor a minha frente sentindo meu estomago dar o ar da graça enquanto me aproximava mais da aeronave.

Com minha respiração acelerada e meu coração batendo rapidamente, obriguei meus olhos a prestarem atenção nas paredes e me distrair. Não que o corredor bege tivesse muito que me oferecer além de luzes brancas demais em trilha até a porta grossa do avião que me aguardava aberta.

A mulher com o uniforme da _American Airlines_ tinha os cabelos loiros, lisos artificialmente e ostentava o mesmo sorriso simpático que todas as mulheres desse aeroporto pareciam ter esculpido nos lábios. O nome em seu crachá metálico informava que ela era a Jessica Stanley.

-Boa tarde senhorita. – sua voz esganiçada me cumprimentou gentilmente. – Posso ver seu cartão de embarque? – pediu.

Consenti, oferecendo meu cartão para ela. As lentes escuras ainda cobriam meus olhos e o enjôo que se instalava em meu estomago estava me deixando mais irritada.

-Certo. – ela analisou o papel por um instante. – Fileira da esquerda, poltrona da janela. Numero 75. É por ali. – indicou o caminho para a classe executiva.

-Obrigada. – agradeci ainda nervosa.

O ar entrava rápido por minhas narinas e eu sentia meu estomago resmungar com o medo. Minhas mãos começavam a suar na alça da pequena bolsa e eu sentia minha visão se embaçar. Inalei lentamente, e antes de passar pela pequena cortina, me obriguei a parar de tremer.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, via alguns outros passageiros se ajeitarem em seus assentos enquanto ainda podia sentir meu coração pulsar rapidamente. A voz do piloto do avião soou grave nos autos-falantes, passando as informações necessárias para a viagem.

_"Boa tarde, senhores passageiros do vôo 236 com destino a Roma. A duração de nosso vôo é de aproximadamente 7 horas. Prestem atenção nas recomendações. Todo o avião possui portas de emergência nas laterais inferiores e superiores. Em caso de despressurizarão, máscaras de oxigênio cairão automaticamente sob seu assento. Se estiver acompanhado de idosos ou crianças, coloque primeiro a máscara em si, para depois ajudar os outros. Fiquem atentos ao sinal luminoso encontrado na frente da aeronave e em cima de seu assento. Aperte o cinto de segurança sempre que necessário. Para maiores informações de emergência, verifique o manual de instruções que se encontra em sua frente. Celulares, notebooks e outros aparelhos com rede devem ser desligados. Quem vos fala é o comandante Emmett McCarty, em nome de toda a tripulação, agradeço por escolherem a American Airlines e desejo a todos uma boa viagem."_

Eu já estava me aproximando do numero 73 quando vi aqueles cabelos dourados, acompanhado pelos olhos azuis penetrantes. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram em reflexo. Aquilo era um tipo de piada?

A alucinação provocada pela vodka piscou em minha mente. Os meus batimentos aumentaram em reflexo a cena de seus lábios tocando os meus.

_Pateticamente_ minha respiração agora estava acelerada com a visão de seu rosto distraído olhando para a janela do avião. Claro que tudo isso podia ficar pior e mais constrangedor – e é claro que ficou. Como se meus pensamentos fossem gritados pela cabine, ele virou seu olhar em minha direção, capturando completamente minha atenção.

Com o cenho franzido, e um sorriso puxando seus lábios para a esquerda, ele cerrou os olhos.

"Oi." – pronunciou desconfiado.

"Oi de novo." – devolvi no mesmo tom, com a cabeça inclinada observando seu semblante.

Olhei novamente para meu cartão e subi o olhar para a numeração daquelas poltronas.

"Eu acho que eu sento aqui." – falei sorrindo.

"Serio?" – ele perguntou ainda com aquele tom desconfiado. "Tem certeza?"

O sorriso sumiu de meu rosto quando percebi seu desconforto. Desviei meus olhos novamente para o numero, voltando-o para o papel.

"Quero dizer, pensei que você só voava de primeira classe." – seu sorriso se aumentou e ele soltou o cinto e se ergueu. "Por favor." – postou-se de pé ao meu lado, dando passagem para que eu entrasse.

"Obrigada." – agradeci enquanto me espremia para passar no vão da poltrona da frente, e de seu corpo.

O medo que me embrulhara o estomago minutos atrás deu uma trégua enquanto sentia minhas costas roçaram em seu peito, e meu quadril em sua cintura, logo a ansiedade borbulhou junto com meu sangue por minhas veias.

_Eu não estava louca!_ – Comemorei mentalmente enquanto me ajeitava em meu banco, reprimindo um sorriso escandaloso.

Olhei por um momento pela janela, vendo o sol lentamente se dirigir para o horizonte. Cerrei meus olhos pela claridade e olhei para meu relógio.

"Preocupada com o horário?" – sua voz soou casual próxima de meu ombro.

"Não" – sorri, e virei minha cabeça enquanto a balançava em negativa. Seu queixo estava quase apoiado em meu ombro, e ele me olhava por debaixo dos cílios com aquele sorriso branco esticando em sua face. Me distraindo fácil, fácil.

"Nervosa?" – sua voz soando intensa. Seu hálito tocando meu maxilar enquanto a palavra saia de sua boca.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, confusa. A que ele estava se referindo? Tentei escorregar meu corpo pela poltrona para ficar na altura de seus lábios, mas o cinto que estava apertado firmemente em minha cintura me impediu.

Bufei contrariada e a revelação surgiu em minha mente feito um raio, trazendo o nervosismo novamente à tona.

"Sim." – respondi ainda confusa com sua aproximação, porem me afastando de seu corpo e olhando para frente.

_"Senhores passageiros, nosso vôo foi autorizado e esta prestes a decolar. Apertem os cintos e façam uma boa viagem!"_ – a voz da aeromoça falou mecanicamente pelos auto-falantes do avião.

"Ótimo" – murmurei baixinho, encostando minha cabeça na poltrona e apertando o apoio de braço com toda a força que minhas mãos tinham.

Pude ver de canto de olho ele erguer as sobrancelhas, confuso. Seu olhar era fixo em meu rosto preocupado.

"Quantos anos você tem?" – sua respiração novamente tocando em meu pescoço.

"21." – respondi baixo, mordendo o canto da boca enquanto o avião deslizava pela pista.

"Eu tenho 23." – comentou divertido. "Você é da onde?"

"Mississipi." – respondi sentindo minhas unhas massacrarem o couro da poltrona, enquanto minha respiração saia cortada.

"Sou do Texas, apesar de ter vivido boa parte da minha juventude na Italia." – me disse com a voz carregada com sotaque italiano. "Essa é a sua primeira vez?" – seu sorriso branco se abrindo maliciosamente no rosto.

"Não."

"E por que esse medo todo?" – sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, focando minha atenção para a pele sensível.

Sua mão grande pousou sobre a minha, enquanto os tremores do avião tirando as rodas do chão balançavam nossos corpos.

"Fique calma." – seus lábios roçaram levemente em meu maxilar, fazendo meus olhos fitarem seu rosto sem que eu pudesse mexer minha cabeça.

Ele estava concentrado em minha pele enquanto balançávamos vez ou outra. Seus dedos _longos_ massageavam minha mão enquanto o avião tomava altitude.

"Pronto." – ele anunciou antes de mordiscar meu lóbulo, causando arrepios por meu corpo inteiro e me fazendo relaxar no assento.

"Até que não foi tão ruim." – soltei em um suspiro, sentindo ele voltar com uma trilha de beijos para meu maxilar enquanto sua mão subia por meu braço, rumo ao meu pescoço.

"Que tal continuarmos o que foi interrompido no bar?" – sua voz ficando rouca e baixa, perto de meu ouvido.

"É uma... ótima idéia" – senti minha voz sumir enquanto sua língua encontrou minha pele quente. "Se você não sumir de novo."

Minha respiração ofegava compassadamente enquanto ele estalava seus lábios em meu pescoço.

"Que tal..." – ele começou cheio de malicia na voz. "Continuarmos isso aqui em um lugar mais... _reservado?_" – me propôs enquanto seus dedos envolviam meu cinto, roçando levemente em meu quadril, me arrepiando ao mesmo tempo que ele sugava minha pele com seus lábios.

O avião tremeu junto com meu corpo. Era impressão minha ou o ar condicionado estava desligado?

_"Senhores passageiros, a decolagem foi feita tranquilamente. E a previsão é para que nosso vôo seja exatamente assim. Obrigado e aproveitem a viagem."_

O pequeno símbolo do cinto de segurança que estava no painel em cima da janela, apagou e as mãos ágeis de Jasper já trabalhavam em desafivelar nossos próprios cintos. Aquilo seria no mínimo, _interessante._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Assuntos Pendentes **

_Dois minutos._

Era exatamente o tempo que eu deveria esperar no banheiro da classe executiva até que Jasper pudesse se juntar a mim. Inútil dizer que meu coração socava minhas costelas enquanto meus dedos tamborilando na pia.

Eu evitei olhar para meu rosto no espelho enquanto aguardava os segundos passarem. A vergonha me consumia enquanto o tempo avançava e ele não aparecia. Seria constrangedor demais voltar para aquele assento agora.

"_Idiota" ­_– murmurei enquanto erguia a cabeça e mirava meu rosto no espelho. E sorte a minha que eu tinha apenas 21 anos. Por que eu juro, eu juro mesmo, que se eu fosse uma velhinha eu teria morrido naquele instante.

Seus olhos azuis me queimavam pelo espelho enquanto sua respiração estremecia meu corpo. Como ele conseguiu entrar ali sem eu perceber? – ou melhor, quando tempo ele estava ali?

Seu sorriso amoleceu minhas pernas e se não fosse suas mãos abraçando minha barriga, eu já estaria sentindo o mármore em meu queixo.

Sua ereção prensada contra minha bunda enquanto seus lábios sugavam lentamente a pele de meu pescoço.

_Deus!_

"Jas-" – ele me interrompeu, puxando meu queixo e capturando meus lábios enquanto ele me espremia na pia, esfregando seu corpo no meu.

Sua língua urgente explorava minha boca enquanto eu sentia minha respiração falhar. Sua mão grande subiu por meu ventre, capturando um de meus seios por cima do vestido cinza e me fazendo gemer em sua boca.

Ele rosnou baixinho com a reação do meu corpo. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ele estava com meu mamilo em seus dedos enquanto me espremia no mármore gelado da pia com seu membro pulsando em minhas costas. O que ele queria que eu fizesse?

Sua mão direita subiu por minha coxa, entrando por meu vestido enquanto sua mão esquerda atravessava meu decote. Seus dedos longos brincavam com a renda de minha lingerie.

Eu me sentia _molhada_ e completamente em _chamas_. Jasper continuava a explorar meu corpo enquanto eu apenas gemia com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e estremecia com seu toque _frio_.

Eu perguntava-me por quanto tempo ele continuaria me torturar, mas como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos novamente, ele ergueu meu vestido até minha cintura. Ouvi-o prender a respiração enquanto puxava minha calcinha para o lado e me _penetrava _com seu dedo.

Ele grunhiu em meu ouvido quando _mordi _seu dedo.

"Você ta tão..." – sua voz saindo entre os dentes apertados enquanto ele acelerava os movimentos de seu dedo. "_Molhada."_

Nesse momento meu corpo se arrepiou inteiro e eu senti um espasmo correr por meu corpo quando ele pressionou meu _centro _com seu dedão.

Sua mão esquerda continuava a massagear meu seio enquanto ele fazia miséria com meu corpo. Era incrível como a mão gelada dele conseguia envolver completamente meu seio em sua palma, me levando ao delírio com aquela caricia.

Ele continuava a empurrar seu quadril contra o meu. Eu sentia que eu poderia desmaiar ali a qualquer momento, sem exagero.

Minhas coxas apertavam sua mão enquanto seus movimentos iam ficando cada vez mais rápido. Minha mente completamente em branco não conseguia pensar em mais nada alem de sentir que eu poderia gemer cada vez mais alto se ele continuasse.

"Jasper, por favor!" – pedi com uma voz desafinada.

"O que você quer _piccola_?"

Ele precisava falar em italiano?

Eu não consegui responder, apenas empurrei meu quadril de encontro ao dele.

"_Che cosa volete?¹" _

"_Voi!²" _ - consegui responder com meu italiano fracassado pelo orgasmo que estava quase explodindo meu corpo.

Ele correspondeu ao gesto do meu quadril, me puxando mais para seu corpo, se fosse possível. A mão que brincava com meu seio por cima do sutiã deslizou para as minhas costas, soltando o pequeno laço que segurava a parte de cima do meu vestido.

Com suas mãos em meu quadril, ele me virou de frente para ele, queimando-me com seus olhos lotados de tesão. Meu coração falhou quando senti seus dedos puxando o tecido que cobria meus ombros para baixo, exibindo meus seios aos seus olhos.

Sua boca encontrou meu pescoço e seus lábios desciam vagarosamente por minha pele deixando beijos molhados pelo caminho. Minhas mãos voaram para seu cabelo, puxando-o e direcionando sua cabeça para onde eu o desejava.

A pele fria de sua boca tocou meu mamilo, arqueando minhas costas. Seu dente brincava com minha pele sensível enquanto seu outro dedo subia por meu ventre, para capturar meu outro seio.

Seu dedo tocando lentamente minha pele descoberta, até passar pelo ponto onde eu senti meu corpo inteiro se enrijecer em reflexo. Minhas mãos soltaram seu cabelo e meu corpo se afastou do dele como se uma onda de choque tivesse passado por toda a sua pele.

Ele parou no mesmo instante, repetindo o movimento de seus dedos sobre a cicatriz que eu tinha em meu seio esquerdo.

Meu corpo tremeu novamente, e eu virei meu rosto, apertando meus lábios.

"Por favor" – choraminguei, me encolhendo e abraçando meu corpo.

Ele deu um passo para trás, seu rosto completamente espantado.

"O que é isso?" – sua voz era fria e sem nenhum tipo de emoção.

"Por favor" – repeti, sentindo meu coração espancando minha caixa torácica enquanto seus olhos eram fixos em minha face.

Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado enquanto ainda me observava. Nenhuma palavra mais saiu de seus lábios, até que ele se aproximou da porta.

"Eu te espero no nosso lugar, temos um assunto a tratar!" – estremeci novamente com a frieza de sua voz.

Não sei ao certo se eu fiquei aliviada ou completamente humilhada por ser deixada no banheiro naquele estado. Como eu iria explicar para ele?

Deixei minhas costas escorregar pelo balcão até que eu estivesse sentada no chão minúsculo do banheiro. Minhas mãos correram por minhas bochechas limpando as lágrimas que escorriam ali e depois escovando meus cabelos curtos.

"O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? O que _ele _tinha acabado de fazer?" – ecoava por minha mente.

Respirei fundo enquanto puxava as alças de meu vestido e o descia em minha cintura. Coloquei-me de joelhos e me segurei na pia. Levantei lentamente, encarando novamente minha face no espelho.

Forcei um sorriso no rosto delicado e perturbado que eu via em minha frente. Não funcionou. Liguei a torneira e lavei minha cara. Bendita seja a maquiagem a prova d'água. Eu não estava com a minha bolsa nesse momento e se ela tivesse manchado, não conseguiria sair alá coringa do banheiro.

Respirei fundo, desamassando meu vestido e encarando a porta. Os olhos castanhos de Jacob queimaram minha mente. Maneei a cabeça rápido, tentando dissipar as imagens. Obtive sucesso, afinal, foram meses de pratica.

Abri a porta, dando de cara com uma aeromoça ruiva. Seu cabelo parecia estar em chamas. O coque bem montado escondido sob o chapéu típico. Seu broche em forma de asinhas tinha seu nome: Victoria Fitzgerald.

Sorri fracamente para ela, que me respondeu com um olhar mal-humorado. Dei de ombros e voltei pelo corredor até a minha poltrona. Respirei profundamente sentindo meu coração bater forte e minhas mãos soarem à medida que me aproximava. O que ele falaria agora?

Senti seus olhos queimarem minhas costas enquanto eu me apertava na poltrona da frente. Sentei-me ao seu lado, colocando o cinto em minha cintura e olhando para a janela.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Seu olhar fixamente na poltrona da frente. Dei de ombros novamente, fazendo o mesmo.

Depois de alguns segundos, ouvi ele estalar a língua e olhar para mim. Olhei em sua direção e procurei em seu semblante distante algum traço de tranqüilidade. Seus olhos azulados pareciam geleiras e aquilo me arrepiou.

"Você já presenciou, em algum momento de sua carreira, alguém que realmente _atrasava _seus planos?" – sua voz soou pensativa.

Mordi minha bochecha internamente, pensando em sua pergunta. Maneei minha cabeça em resposta.

Ele pareceu considerar por um tempo.

"E quando essa pessoa realmente se intromete onde não deve?" - ele perguntou novamente.

Dei de ombros.

"Eu simplesmente tento afastá-la." – respondi confusa.

"Exatamente!" – seus olhos brilharam. "Eu sabia que você ia ser perfeita."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. O que ele tava dizendo?

"Não precisa ficar confusa, _piccola!"_ – ele disse com sua voz rouca. "É só você me _obedecer!" _– seu dedo gelado passou por minha bochecha, após ele colocar uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"O que você está dizendo?" – perguntei.

Ele sorriu. E seu sorriso me arrepiou.

"É uma longa historia." – ele disse desinteressado. "Depois eu até posso te contar." – ele me olhou de lado. "Mas agora vamos ao que interessa." – ele disse sorrindo novamente e se afastando de mim.

Ele pegou o telefone que estava no gancho na poltrona a nossa frente e o ofereceu para mim, segurando meu cartão de credito com sua outra mão.

Uni minhas sobrancelhas, totalmente confusa. O que ele queria que eu fizesse?

Ele bufou, colocando o telefone novamente no banco.

"Ok." – disse ficando serio. "Vamos dizer que tudo isso foi cuidadosamente armado." – sua cabeça pendeu para o lado.

Seus olhos azuis eram frios. Seus dentes alinhados eram ameaçadores enquanto ele falava. Seu semblante serio e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico estava me deixando enjoada.

Medo.

Era o que eu começava a sentir.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando dispersar esses pensamentos.

"Digamos que eu venho te observando já à algum tempo. Cada passo. Cada movimento. E no momento em que você pisou nesse aeroporto, uma delicada operação foi iniciada. E em cada parte do seu dia, um de meus irmãos foi envolvido para que tudo saísse nos conformes." – ele falou demoradamente a ultima frase.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Minha respiração travou em meus pulmões. E minha garganta estava realmente seca.

Corrigindo: Eu não estava com medo. Eu estava apavorada.

"A eficiente atendente do check in." – ele se divertiu. "Gianna realmente foi perfeita em colocar você ao meu lado nesse vôo." – ele levou a mão até o queixo. "Não me deixe esquecer de recompensá-la depois."

Soltei a respiração que já fazia minha cabeça latejar. Eu estava sendo seqüestrada?

"A atendente afetada do bar. " – ele continuou a contabilizar. "A aeromoça gentil." – ele sorriu. "E até a ruiva nem tão gentil assim." – ele riu baixo.

Sua voz era puro escárnio. E aquilo estava me irritando. E muito.

"Ah! Claro." - ele falou rápido. "Eu." – sorriu indicando para ele mesmo.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam perturbadoramente.

"Eu sei!" – ele parecia conversar sozinho. " Eu acabei me descontrolando." – ele assumiu. "Mas você compreende, não?" – olhou para mim sob os cílios.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ou melhor, o que fazer.

Eu queria estapeá-lo. Eu queria gritar e sair correndo de perto dele. Porem isso não adiantaria. Senti minha visão embaçar enquanto ele continuava a falar.

"Você realmente é maravilhosa. E eu não pude resistir." – ele se aproximou, aspirando próximo de meu pescoço. "Mas negócios, são negócios. Você sabe." – e novamente ele estava encostado em sua poltrona, com meu cartão de créditos nos dedos.

"O que você quer de mim?" – perguntei piscando seguidas vezes. As lagrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer.

"Eu poderia dizer que eu quero _varias coisas_." – ele começou, passando a ponta do cartão por minha bochecha. "Mas o que eu realmente desejo é seu _poder_."

Eu ri de puro nervosismo.

"Eu não tenho poder nenhum, Jasper." – respondi, gesticulando.

"Ai é que você se engana _pequena_!"- ele me respondeu. "Você tem exatamente o poder que nós precisamos. E a única coisa que você tem a fazer, é claro, alem de pegar esse telefone e fazer exatamente o que eu disser, é ficar de boca fechada! " – ele piscou. "É claro que eu não irei me opor a fazer isso por você, mas seria bom você se controlar, realmente."

Suspirei, derrotada.

"O que eu devo fazer?" – perguntei por fim.

Ele tirou o telefone do gancho novamente, colocou meu cartão na ponta e ofereceu para mim.

"Você irá ligar para o hotel de seu querido amigo Edward, e colocá-lo exatamente no quarto 1576. Entendido?"

E eu senti novamente meu corpo se arrepiar. Meu coração acelerado pulsava alto.

Engoli em seco, tudo aquilo era por causa de Edward.

"Por que você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Não seja boba, Alice." – ele falou irritado. "Vamos! Ligue!" – ele colocou o telefone em minhas mãos.

Um soluço alto escapou por minha boca.

"Você é da máfia?" – perguntei desesperada. "É isso?

"1576." – sua voz saiu em um rosnado. "Eu quero Edward Masen Cullen, sua adorável esposa e sua meiga filhinha nesse quarto, agora!"

Eu engoli o soluço que ameaçou sair por minha garganta. O telefone que agora pousava em minhas mãos tremiam junto com meus dedos.

O que eu iria fazer?

Eu não poderia fazer isso com Edward.

Ou com a Bella.

Imaginar o que quer que ele fosse fazer com a pequena Nessie me fez querer chorar.

"Você pode discar." – ele falou entediado.

Maneei minha cabeça.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." – deixei que as palavras saíssem de minha boca. "Eu não posso."

Jasper bufou, passando a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado e esmurrando o braço da poltrona.

"Você **deve!**" – ele falou baixo. "Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas tem que ser, _piccola_." – seus dedos longos passaram por minha bochecha, limpando as lagrimas que escorriam.

Ele levou a lagrima até seus lábios, tirando minha respiração.

"Agora..." – ele falou depois de engolir em seco. Sua garganta se movendo com o movimento. Seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo. _"Disque!"_

"Não." – respondi, fechando os olhos.

"Ali..." – sua voz baixa foi interrompida por uma aeromoça.

"Algum problema?" – a voz gentil perguntou, cortando Jasper que ficou calado por alguns segundos ao meu lado.

"Nenhum." – ele respondeu seco.

Eu não abri meus olhos. Ainda sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrerem por minha bochechas e salgarem meus lábios.

"O que foi querida?" – ela perguntou gentil, se referindo a mim.

Abri meus olhos e me deparei com uma aeromoça baixinha e com cabelos pretos.  
Seus olhos também negros eram tão amorosos. Ela não podia ta envolvida com tudo aquilo.

Olhei para Jasper que tinha seu olhar fixo em algum outro ponto do avião, e abri minha boca para responder, inalando o ar necessário para fazer minha voz sair de minha garganta.

"O pai dela faleceu." – ele respondeu seco.

"Sinto muito." – e ela parecia sentir mesmo. "Aceita uma água... ou algo assim?" – ela perguntou indecisa.

"Por favor." – ele respondeu novamente por mim. "E traga um analgésico. Ela esta com uma dor de cabeça horrível."

"Vou providenciar." – ela sorriu e saiu rumo ao fundo do avião.

Eu soltei o ar, inalando novamente para protestar.

"Você ficara com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Acredite!" – ele me confirmou.

Encostei-me novamente na poltrona, soltando o telefone no meio de minhas pernas e respirando fundo.

"Isso não é uma opção!" – respondi baixo.

"Não mesmo." – ele disse com um sorriso cínico. "Apenas disque."

"Como eu posso confiar que meu pai ficará bem, mesmo eu fazendo isso?"

"Você não pode confiar." – ele respondeu somente. "Eu, definitivamente, não sou alguém que você possa confiar, _minha pequena!_" – ele disse segurando meu rosto com suas mãos. Seus olhos azuis fixos nos meus. Seu polegar limpou as lagrimas que ainda rolavam por meu rosto.

Meu coração perdeu uma misera batida. Minha respiração presa na garganta, junto com o nó que estava apertado desde que ele mudará tão drasticamente.

Ou melhor.

Desde que ele mostrara o que ele realmente queria.

Virei meu rosto quando ele começou a se aproximar. Não adiantou muito, devo acrescentar.

Ele segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar para ele. Seus olhos azuis me arrepiaram.

O misto de raiva e desejo contidas na sua iris clara me hipnotizaram.

E depois, só pude sentir toda a maciez de seus lábios em um beijo raivoso. Sua mão segurando meu cabelo enquanto sua língua implorava por passagem.

Eu não poderia ceder.

Eu não conseguiria resistir.

Por que eu?

Por que ele?

Por que Edward?

"Ou você disca..." – ele falou em meu ouvido. Sua voz em um tom baixo, rouco. Sedutor. "Ou seu preocupado pai sofrerá com essa sua covardia também, Alice."

"Como é?" – abri meus olhos com rapidez. Uma corrente elétrica junto com um arrepio correram cada centímetro de minha pele.

"Não se faça de besta Alice." – ele riu. "Você pode imaginar que você esta cercada.  
Ou você liga, ou você sofre. Basta escolher."

Que tipo de opção era aquela?

"Isso não é uma opção!" – respondi baixo.

"Não mesmo." – ele disse com um sorriso cínico. "Apenas disque."

"Como eu posso confiar que meu pai ficará bem, mesmo eu fazendo isso?"

"Você não pode confiar." – ele respondeu somente. "Eu, definitivamente, não sou alguém que você possa confiar, _minha pequena!_" – ele disse segurando meu rosto com suas mãos. Seus olhos azuis fixos nos meus. Seu polegar limpou as lagrimas que ainda rolavam por meu rosto.

Meu coração perdeu uma misera batida. Minha respiração presa na garganta, junto com o nó que estava apertado desde que ele mudará tão drasticamente.

Ou melhor.

Desde que ele mostrara o que ele realmente queria.

Virei meu rosto quando ele começou a se aproximar. Não adiantou muito, devo acrescentar.

Ele segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar para ele. Seus olhos azuis me arrepiaram.

O misto de raiva e desejo contidas na sua iris clara me hipnotizaram.

E depois, só pude sentir toda a maciez de seus lábios em um beijo raivoso. Sua mão segurando meu cabelo enquanto sua língua implorava por passagem.

Eu não poderia ceder.

Eu não conseguiria resistir.

Sua boca massageava a minha enquanto eu me deixava levar. Minhas mãos subiram por seus braços até novamente encontrar seus cabelos macios.

O soluço foi abafado por sua língua que envolvia a minha em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

As lagrimas ainda molhavam meu rosto enquanto seus polegares insistiam em secá-las.

Eu só queria entender o porquê dele fazer isso comigo.

Naquele momento eu não entendia o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo justamente agora.

Ele descolou nossas bocas, levando meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Sua respiração ofegante misturando-se com a minha.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo meus lábios formigarem.

Ele sorriu.

E ergueu o telefone, balançando-o em minha face.

"Você só precisa discar e fazer a troca." – ele explicou, ainda próximo de minha face. "Ninguém ficara sabendo que você esta envolvida. Eu prometo."

"Eu não posso confiar em você!" – respondi, fechando meus olhos novamente.

"Você é muito esperta." – ele falou beijando meu pescoço. "E isso não fará bem a você." – sua voz novamente baixa. Seus dentes rasparam em meu pescoço, causando uma fraca dor e arrepios. "Não me faça pedir de novo." – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Eu segurava o telefone em minhas mãos enquanto ele colocava meu cartão de credito em sua ponta. Respirei fundo e disquei o numero conhecido com facilidade, levando-o a orelha em seguida.

Meu coração socava meu peito com força enquanto minha respiração era rápida.

Primeiro toque.

_Nada._

Segundo toque.

_Nada._

Eu já sentia minha garganta fechar, quando a voz de Carlisle atendeu o telefone.

"Pai?" – sussurrei. "Você esta bem?"

"Alice!" – ouvi sua voz sonolenta, despertar.

Ele estava bem!

"Pai, como você esta?" – perguntei apreensiva. O medo de olhar para Jasper circulava por todas as minhas veias. Talvez eu deveria ter feito isso.

"Pai?"

A linha ficou muda.

"Tsc. Tsc. Tsc." – ele estalou sua língua. "Por que você me provoca assim Alice?" – sua voz assumiu um tom triste. "Por quê?"

"Por favor..."

"Você me decepcionou, _pequena." _– ele continuava com um tom triste na voz. "De verdade!"

Fechei meus olhos, deixando o telefone mudo cair em meu colo novamente. A raiva me corroia e eu sentia meu estomago queimar de irritação. Ele não podia ta fazendo isso comigo.

"Acho bom..." – e eu abri meus olhos. Porem eles mantiveram-se aberto por pouco tempo.

Admito que eu só consegui ver estrelas e uma forte pontada em minha testa antes de novamente fechar meus olhos, em reflexo.

"Durma!" – sua voz soou em meu ouvido novamente. "Você precisara estar descansada quando acordar!"

E eu me entreguei à escuridão.

* * *

Heeey!

Mais um capitulo de Pericolosa! Espero que vocês gostem!

Demorou um pouquinho, né?

Eu sei, eu sei!

Desculpem!

Mas é que o capitulo daqui demora mais mesmo para ser escrito, e pah!

Enfim, espero que gostem!

Proximo capitulo, só com MUUUITAS reviews!

Entao vamos la!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – Mudança de Planos.**

_Dor._

Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro doer. Todos os fios de cabelo em minha cabeça doíam.

Tentei abrir meus olhos, porem não obtive sucesso. O ponto latejante no meio da minha testa obrigava-os a permanecerem fechados. Respirei fundo, investindo em outra parte do meu corpo.

Tamborilei meus dedos apertados no braço da poltrona, sentindo o formigamento de meu braço se aliviar. Sorri internamente, vitoriosa.

Minha respiração já estava regularizada enquanto novamente tentei abrir meus olhos. Primeiro um, depois o outro. [i]_Lentamente_[/i]. A luz branca queimou minha pupila, fazendo com que meus olhos se cerrassem. Levei minha mão até o ponto pulsante em minha testa e meus dedos tocaram o ponto elevado na superfície de minha pele.

Minha garganta soltou um muxoxo enquanto as lembranças das últimas horas invadiram meu cérebro como um trovão.

Jasper. Avião. Medo. Jasper. Carlisle. Jasper. Breu.

Arregalei meus olhos e virei minha cabeça em um movimento brusco para o assento ao meu lado.

Respirei aliviada quando vi que ele não estava ali. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando focar minha vista que ainda sofria com as horas de sono forçadas. Suspirei pesado. O que eu faria agora?

Na minha frente, a bandeja que vinha do encosto da cadeira da frente continha a garrafa de água com um ultimo gole e um comprimido. Sem pensar duas vezes, coloquei a pequena pastilha em minha língua e engoli com o pouco de água que restava. O pouco do liquido frio que escorreu por minha garganta me acalmou, permitindo que minhas cordas vocais fossem eficientes em caso de necessidade.

Ergui meu corpo, olhando atentamente para trás e para frente pelas fileiras da cabine do avião em busca de seu corpo alto.

Nada.

Esgueirei-me entre seu assento e quando finalmente me vi no corredor, meus pés me impulsionaram rumo à sala das aeromoças.

Aquela menina não poderia estar envolvida com aquela operação, ou qualquer outra coisa que poderia ser denominada esse absurdo em que eu estava metida. E ela tinha que me ajudar.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto sentia meu estomago se embrulhar de desespero.

Por sorte a vi após alguns passos. Ela estava entregando uma garrafa de água parecida com a que eu tomei poucos segundos atrás a uma senhora de cabelos brancos com um sorriso simpático.

"Ainda bem que eu te encontrei." – falei apoiando minha mão em seu ombro.

Ela deu um pulo assustada e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Ângela?" – perguntei, olhando o broxe com seu nome. "Por favor..." – minha voz se perdeu ao ver a ruiva alta perfurar minha alma com seus olhos. "Me ajude." - senti que as palavras apenas balançaram meus lábios.

"Pode deixar, Ângela." – sua voz soou atrás da moça pequena. "Eu cuido dela."

Ops.

"Acho que não será necessário, Victoria." – Ângela protestou. "O que você precisa, querida?" – ela dirigiu-se pra mim.

O olhar de Victoria era firme em mim enquanto eu tentava bolar um plano rápido para que Ângela me ajudasse. Olhei para meu relógio, e ainda faltavam 4 horas de vôo.

Sair dali estava fora de cogitação.

Respirei fundo, olhando para trás sobre meu ombro e voltando o olhar para as duas aeromoças e a senhora que me olhava curiosa.

"Eu preciso..."

"O que esta fazendo aqui, _piccola_?" – sua voz grave soou em minha nuca, interrompendo meus pensamentos .

Meus pelos se eriçaram enquanto seu hálito quente tocava meu pescoço. Meus olhos rolaram para trás quando sua mão grande puxou meu corpo para seu peito por meu ventre.

"Eu - - er..."

"Você não deveria ter saído do seu lugar." - ele falou firme atrás de mim, apertando minha barriga levemente contra seu corpo. "Obrigado meninas." – ele disse, virando nossos corpos e piscando para as duas.

"Como esta sua cabeça?" – ele perguntou indiferente.

"Dolorida." – respondi apenas, me livrando de seu abraço e acelerando meu passo pelo corredor.

Voltei em meu assento, respirando fundo e esperando que ele ocupasse seu lugar ao meu lado.

"Certo." – ele se jogou na poltrona, colocando seu cinto. " Já que eu não posso te deixar sozinha nem um segundo, vamos logo ao ponto que me interessa." – ele disse esfregando as mãos. "Pela ultima vez, ligue e avise quem quer que seja naquele hotel que você teve um imprevisto e precisa que mude a reserva de seu patrão."

"Jasper." – coloquei firmeza em minha voz. "Eu não posso fazer isso."

Ele cerrou os olhos em minha direção, travando seu maxilar e respirando profundamente.

"Eu estou tentando." – ele resmungou. "Eu juro que estou, Alice." – admitiu. "Agora se você não acredita que tem alguém esperando uma ordem minha na porta da casa de seu pai para que ele não seja silenciosamente assassinado, você continue a me testar criança."

Eu maneei minha cabeça. Eu estava _fodida_.

"Eu não vou pedir de novo." – bufou. "Isso já esta me deixando entediado." – sua voz era fria e pausada. "Aqui esta o telefone, e aqui o numero do quarto que você tem que ligar."

Peguei novamente o fone em minha mão e disquei o numero do hotel. Meus olhos circulavam entre as poltronas enquanto eu ouvia a linha chamar.

"Hotel Ibis, Rosalie Lilian..." – a voz melodiosa

"Rosalie, aqui é Alice Brandon. " – me apresentei tentando manter minha voz estável, porem não consegui controlar as lagrimas.

"Esta tudo bem, Alice?" – ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Sim, Rosalie. Eu estou voando para Roma nesse exato momento e eu estou um pouco nervosa." – menti.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça. Um sorriso orgulhoso dançando em seus lábios.

"Entendo. Eu estava esperando seu telefonema mesmo para confirmar a reserva do Senhor Cullen."

"Era exatamente isso que eu precisava falar com você." – senti meu coração acelerando. "Houve alguns imprevistos, e eu gostaria que você..." – o avião sacudiu, fazendo com que a ligação chiasse.

"Alice?" – ouvi a voz de Rosálie falhar do outro lado da linha. "Alice?"

Jasper me olhou com a sobrancelha apertada, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente.

"Alice, não estou te escutando." – e a linha caiu.

"Eu gostaria que você mudasse a reserva, Rosalie." – continuei.

A face de Jasper se suavizou e ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha que apertava forte o encosto de braço. Seu polegar fazia movimentos circulares em minha pele enquanto ele continuava a me olhar fixamente.

"Isso mesmo." – falava enquanto o avião balançava novamente. "Aquele quarto que ele ficou da outra vez, o de numero 1576, esta disponível?" – mordi meu lábio, olhando para Jasper.

Ele cerrou os olhos, olhando para minha boca e depois para meus olhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e antes de cortar nosso contato visual, virou seu queixo para o outro lado, olhando para a fileira de passageiros ao nosso lado.

Prendi minha respiração, afastando o telefone de meu ouvido quando vi seu pulso se fechar em punho. As veias de seu pescoço saltaram e seus músculos todos ficaram tensos. Um rosnado saiu de sua garganta enquanto ele voltava a me encarar com seus olhos completamente em chamas.

Ele retirou o aparelho de minha mão, levando ao seu próprio ouvido.

"Alo?" – sua voz era grave e completamente perigosa. "Alo?" – perguntou novamente. "Porra Alice!!!" – ele falou alguns tons mais altos, colocando o telefone no gancho. "Que merda de brincadeira essa?"

Eu congelei.

Seus punhos tremiam enquanto eu ouvia meu coração bater alto em meus ouvidos. Sua respiração era rápida e completamente ofegante.

"Você.Realmente.Nã..!" - ele falou entre os dentes. Seus olhos fechados.

A ruiva apareceu no lado dele, segurando seu ombro e cochichando algo em seu ouvido.

"Victoria, me traga um whisky." - ele disse calmamente. "Por favor!"

A mulher assentiu, deixando um Jasper completamente aborrecido e eu, totalmente paralisada.

Um minuto longo e silencioso se passou quando ele levou a mão até os cachos dourados e se virou para a minha direção.

Eu continuava olhando-o desde que ele tirou o aparelho de minha mão, sem sequer respirar normalmente. Eu sentia meu coração pulsar alto no meu peito enquanto ele tentava acalmar a sua respiração.

"Alice." – sua voz já controlada soou baixa, empurrando seu hálito fresco em meu rosto. "Eu gostaria realmente de entender o que te levou a fazer essa _merda._"

Eu abri minha boca, puxando o ar para poder responder.

"Mas se eu ouvir uma palavra vinda de você..." – ele fechou os olhos, maneando a cabeça. "Eu não sei como posso reagir. " – suas mãos em punhos apoiadas no descanso de braço. "Então, já que você não colaborou como eu pedi, fique em silencio."

Assenti sentindo minha garganta seca. Em que merda eu tinha me metido?

Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, vendo que ainda tínhamos algumas boas horas de viagem. Não tínhamos completado nem 3 horas dentro daquele avião, e eu já tinha feito ele me mandar calar a boca da pior maneira possível.

Acomodei-me no assento, encostando minha cabeça na poltrona e olhando pela janela. Já que eu não podia falar, e pelo visto ele também não o faria, deixei minha mente se libertar.

A primeira imagem que se projetou para frente de minhas pálpebras assim que deixei meus olhos se fecharem, foi meu pai andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sua sala de TV esperando o telefone tocar novamente. Também visualizei o carro que estaria estacionado em sua porta, esperando o comando firme de Jasper para agir. Depois, pude ver Bella e Edward se conhecendo anos atrás. Os olhares completamente presos enquanto a música alta tocava na sala de minha casa.

Em seguida, o nascimento de Nessie, depois de poucos meses de casamento dos dois. O cabelo cor de fogo iguais ao de Edward, e os olhos chocolates de Bella. Um pequeno sorriso cortou meus lábios enquanto envolvi meu corpo com meus próprios braços, temendo como tudo isso terminaria. Como se alguém mudasse os slides refletidos em minha mente, a figura de meu corpo prensado contra ele e a pia daquela cabine clareou minha mente. Sua ereção pulsando em minha bunda enquanto seus lábios faziam meu corpo arrepiar.

Eu não podia entender exatamente o poder que ele conseguiu exercer sobre mim com apenas uma passada de língua em meu lóbulo. Ou como o calor que suas mãos _geladas _conseguiam produzir em meu corpo.

E antes que eu pudesse controlar, ou apenas abrir os olhos, a sensação de meus músculos se enrijecendo com seu toque em minha cicatriz atravessaram minha pele. Os flashes da festa de boas vindas aos calouros de relações internacionais daquele ano, realizada por uma irmandade qualquer dominaram meu consciente, fazendo meus dedos apertarem a pele de meus braços, em pânico.

Eu não consegui evitar as imagens de Jacob me acompanhando pelo estacionamento após a festa. Muito menos quando eu podia sentir sua respiração embriagada no meu pescoço nesse exato momento.

Suas mãos grandes e grossas subindo por meus braços enquanto minha visão embaçada por conta do álcool não conseguia dar um relatório lúcido a minha mente era desesperador.

"_Alice" – _sua voz gutural soou em meus ouvidos embriagada.

"_Jacob" – _respondi da mesma forma enquanto sentia suas mãos envolverem meus seios.

Seus lábios desceram por meu pescoço, rumo ao meu colo exposto por um decote enquanto me encostava na lateral de seu carro. Senti sua ereção pulsar em minha barriga enquanto suas mãos agora puxavam minhas coxas para sua cintura.

Seus dedos subiam por minha perna exposta pela barra do short curto. Sem que eu pudesse me dar conta, a ponta de seus dedos tocavam minha calcinha, fazendo com que meu ventre se contraísse.

"_Não, Jacob." – _disse empurrando seu ombro numa tentativa de afastá-lo.

"_Alice, não seja assim, gatinha." – _ele rosnou enquanto forçava sua ereção contra minha intimidade, como se ele pudesse romper nossas roupas. "_Você esta tão afim quanto eu." _

"_Estamos bêbados, Jacob."_ – lembrei enquanto tentava afastar sua cabeça de meu pescoço.

"_Melhor ainda! Você não se lembrará de nada amanhã" _

Meu corpo começou a tremer enquanto eu podia sentir os lábios carnudos de Jacob na pele de meu seio, mordiscando meu mamilo enquanto eu tentava afastá-lo pelos cabelos compridos.

Seus dedos agora ultrapassaram minha calcinha, chegando a minha intimidade enquanto ele ronronava contra minha pele.

Apoiei-me em seus ombros largos, sustentando meu peso na perna que estava firme no chão enquanto seus dedos adentravam o short por baixo de minha coxa erguida.

Senti sua outra mão ir no fecho de minha roupa, e antes que eu pudesse realmente reagir, ele já o tinha tirado-o de meu quadril, deixando-me apenas de calcinha.

O álcool deixava todos os meus pensamentos entorpecidos enquanto ele desafivelava o cinto de sua calça sem liberar minha perna de seu aperto.

Antes de revelar seu membro de dentro das boxers, estourou a lateral de minha calcinha, deixando-me completamente nua. Sem deixar que eu notasse, retirou um punhal de seu bolso traseiro e o colocara contra a pele de meu quadril, endurecendo todo meu corpo.

"_É bom você ficar bem quietinha, Alice." _– ele avisou enquanto masturbava seu membro já exposto. "_Ou então, você sairá marcada como gado desse estacionamento."_

Meu corpo sacudia fortemente na poltrona enquanto a lembrança me envolvera por completo. Podia ouvir os soluços que balançavam meu corpo enquanto ele tocava minha intimidade com a extremidade de sua ereção.

Tentei me debater contra seus braços, mas a ponta do punhal espetou minha pele enquanto ele rosnava em advertência.

Ele agora tocava a parte inferior de meus seios com a lamina gelada. Seu sorriso era extremamente branco e brilhava com a pouca luz da noite. Deslizou-se para dentro de meu corpo, urrando enquanto eu tentava me livrar de seu toque.

Ele se movimentava rápido enquanto eu sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrerem por minhas bochechas. Minhas mãos continuavam apoiadas em seu ombro, e por pura defesa enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, cravando meus dentes em sua pele morena.

Jacob gritou, puxando meu cabelo e afastando meu rosto de seu pescoço enquanto puxava o punhal, fazendo que um o sangue logo brotasse do traço feito em meu seio.

Ele estocou mais duas vezes antes de se liberar dentro de meu corpo e me soltar no chão.

Ele cambaleou para longe enquanto eu sentia o liquido morno cobrir minha pele. Aos poucos, o cheiro forte de sangue fez minha cabeça rodar, enquanto as lagrimas e a ardência de minha pele me levavam para a inconsciência junto com o porre que eu tinha tomado.

Depois de algum tempo, adormeci, para acordar com Seth e Edward agachados em minha frente, temerosos em me tocar.

Tentei reprimir o soluço alto que me engasgava por conta da memória tão real, porem não consegui, lembrando de como eu chorei naquela noite.

"Alice?" – uma voz grave soou próxima de meu rosto, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse mais ainda. "O que esta acontecendo?" – a indiferença estava presente em seu tom, então não me preocupei em responder.

Eu agora tentava acalmar minha respiração, já que as lembranças já tinham cessado. A cicatriz em meu seio agora ardia, como no momento em que a lamina me cortou.

Estava marcada. E eu nunca tinha esquecido aquela noite como Jacob disse.

"O que você esta sonhando, Alice?" – Jasper perguntou novamente, bravo.

Eu sentia o nó em minha garganta se aumentar ao perceber que ele envolvera meu braço com sua mão. Meu corpo tremia enquanto ele chacoalhava meu corpo.

"Me diz o que foi, Alice. Porra!" – ele falou em meu ouvido.

Eu sentia que eu estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Como todos aqueles que eu tive durante um ano inteiro após aquela maldita festa.

"Abra os olhos, _piccola!" _– ele pediu baixinho, afrouxando seus dedos em meu braço. "Por favor, abra os olhos!" – sua voz derretendo o gelo que ele tinha anteriormente. "Merda" – pude ouvi-lo sussurrar.

Maneei minha cabeça, tentando respirar fundo enquanto o ar saia tremido de meu corpo.

"O que esta acontecendo?" – ouvi a voz de Victoria misturar com meus suspiros descontrolados. "O que você fez a ela, Jasper?"

"Não se meta nisso, Victoria." – sua voz dura novamente. "Deixe que eu resolvo isso."

"Não era para machucá-la!" – ela rosnou. "O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Me de meu whisky e suma daqui, antes que eu desconte em você a raiva que estou sentindo por ela!" – ele ameaçou, fazendo meu corpo tremer novamente e novas lagrimas brotarem de meus olhos.

Encolhi meu corpo, colocando minhas pernas no banco e abraçando meus joelhos. Eu estava me sentindo novamente estilhaçada. E eu não conseguia mais me unir novamente.

"Droga! Não se abrace desse jeito, Alice!" – ele implorou do meu lado, segurando meu queixo. "Agora olhe para mim e diga o que esta acontecendo!"

Respirei fundo. A instabilidade do humor dele estava me irritando.

Abri minhas pálpebras lentamente, ainda com a vista embaçada.

Pude ver o contorto de seu rosto, e a intensidade de seus olhos azuis me hipnotizando.

"Finalmente você acordou." – ele murmurou. "Foi só um sonho."

Maneei minha cabeça. Ele não sabia o que estava falando.

"Não foi?" – perguntou receoso.

"N- não." – gaguejei, fechando novamente meus olhos e abraçando meu corpo.

"Me diga o que aconteceu, então." – ele pediu novamente. "Antes que eu faça alguma besteira."

Dei de ombros. Eu não consiga pronunciar nada.

"Ok!" – ele bufou, se jogando na poltrona e levando o copo de whisky até os lábios cheios.

Deitei minha cabeça em meu joelho, esperando apenas sua nova decisão e sua ordem.

Eu não o aborreceria novamente.

Eu só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse. Logo.

Pude ouvir depois de alguns minutos, Victoria se aproximar em cima de seu salto alto.

"Como ela esta?" – ela perguntou mal humorada.

"Não sei." – Jasper respondeu do mesmo jeito.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado da janela, fazendo que algumas lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto e repousassem em meu antebraço. Minha respiração era lenta e profunda, enquanto eu tentava esvaziar minha mente como a terapeuta amiga de Carlisle me ensinou a fazer nesses momentos.

Respirei fundo, soltando o ar tremido por minhas narinas, resultado dos soluços sufocados em minha garganta. Eu sentia meus dentes baterem dentro de minha boca, porem isso passava desapercebido por mim enquanto eu tentava me impedir de dormir.

Seria minha desgraça cair no sono nesse momento novamente.

Tentei prestar atenção na conversa de Jasper com a aeromoça ruiva, mas não consegui compreender o que ele cochichava com ela. Mas estavam falando de mim. isso eu tinha certeza.

Maneei minha cabeça, tentando me convencer a não dar importância a eles, e continuei a respirar fundo e parar de tremer.

O chiado que os outros passageiros faziam foram ficando cada vez mais distantes do meu ouvido, e eu não sabia que tinha adormecido até sentir algo pesado e quente se apoiar em meu pescoço.

Abri meus olhos assustada e virei minha cabeça em um estalo. Com um sobressalto de meu corpo, olhei para um Jasper paralisado ao meu lado com uma manta azul marinho recém colocada em minhas costas. Antes que eu pudesse perceber ou comentar, a mascara de indiferença voltou para seu rosto.

"Continue dormindo" – ele mandou, deslizando sua mão por meus ombros e olhando para o corredor.

A fricção de sua palma em minhas costas provocou um profundo suspiro em meu peito, impedindo que eu me mantivesse consciente novamente.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi. Nem se tive algum sonho. O calor da palma de Jasper em minhas costas era confortador e ao mesmo tempo não me deixava esquecer o que aconteceria.

A demora para que ele me fizesse ligar para Rosalie e transferir a pré-reserva do quarto de Edward e Bella estava me matando, mas eu não poderia fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse uma hora ou outra.

Inalei profundamente, sentindo o perfume _dele_ entrar em meu organismo e me trazer a realidade novamente. Antes que minhas pálpebras levantassem, pude ouvir um imenso falatório, e um compasso constante em um de meus ouvidos.

Minha pele se sensibilizou, sentindo o tecido da camisa de Jasper e os movimentos de seu corpo embaixo de mim.

Franzi o cenho, sentindo uma brisa bater em meu rosto dolorido e certamente inchado por conta do choro e em minhas pernas e meus braços expostos pelo vestido que estava usando

Aos poucos, abri meus olhos, vislumbrando sua clavícula pálida e musculosa bem em minha frente. Foi ai que me dei conta, que não estava mais dentro da aeronave.

E sim em seus braços.

E o compasso que estava ouvindo, era o _coração_ de Jasper batendo em meu ouvido. E que o falatório eram os outros passageiros no grande saguão movimentado.

Jasper estava me carregando pelo aeroporto.

"O que...?" – tentei pronunciar, olhando para seu rosto.

Jasper olhava para frente. Seus olhos cobertos por um óculos escuro acinzentado que refletia a luz fluorescente do aeroporto. Sua mandíbula estava travada e completamente marcada em seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam fechados e sua língua passando nervosamente por eles, umedecendo.

"Não fale nada." – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio. "Continue de olhos fechados, Alice." – senti que seus olhos desceram para meu rosto.

Bufei, fechando meus olhos novamente e encostando em seu ombro. O que quer que ele esteja fazendo, eu iria obedecer agora.

"Com licença senhor." – uma voz masculina se fez ouvir ao nosso lado. "Pode me explicar o que é isso?"

Jasper estancou, apertando meu corpo contra seu tronco e respirando fundo.

"Ela tomou um remédio no vôo, e não consegui acordá-la." – ele falou baixo, perigoso.

"Você pode, por favor, me acompanhar?" – o que parecia ser um segurança pediu, e eu estremeci pelo tremor que passou pelo peito de Jasper.

"Por que eu faria isso?" – ele respondeu, nervoso.

"Só para alguns esclarecimentos." – ele explicou. "Houve uma reclamação do vôo que o senhor acabou de sair, e precisamos averiguar. Não demorará nem cinco minutos."

"Eu estou realmente apressado." – ele retrucou. "Se você permitir..."

"Infelizmente senhor..."

"Algum problema, Laurent?" – o que parecia Jasper estava chamando atenção.

Outro segurança se aproximou, falando no que eu pude ouvir ser um radio.

"Nenhum" – Jasper respondeu. "Eu estava levando..." – ele se silenciou um instante. "Minha mulher para o carro que está me aguardando do lado de fora, e seu amigo ai esta me atrasando."

Senti a mão que sustentava meus joelhos acariciar minha pele, e ele me pressionar mais contra seu peito. Minhas sobrancelhas se apertaram, e eu sabia que minha cara estava demonstrando pura confusão.

"Ela esta acordando, pelo visto." – o outro segurança observou.

"Alice?" – Jasper sussurrou. "Alice?"

Abri meus olhos lentamente, fingindo que despertava. O que não foi tão difícil, já que eu ainda estava confusa por conta de ter acordado no meio do aeroporto.

"Você esta bem, senhorita?" – Laurent perguntou.

Jasper atravessava minha alma com seus olhos fixos em meu rosto. Hesitei por um momento, temerosa em como continuar. Sua face demonstrava que qualquer erro, eu estava morta.

"Estou sim. O que esta acontecendo... _amor?" _ - perguntei para Jasper.

"Você esta bem, _piccola_?" – sua voz era rouca e completamente concentrada.

Assenti com a cabeça, abraçando sua cintura e olhando para os dois homens em nossa frente, tentando não reparar em seu tom preocupado.

"Creio que podemos ir embora agora!" – ele disse, me abraçando e me levando até a porta.

"Senhor..."

Jasper não virou, nem cessou o passo. Pude ver que ele sacou do bolso do paletó o celular, porem eu apenas respirei fundo, olhando para meus pés e tentando me soltar de seu corpo. Ele me segurou pelos ombros, mantendo minha cintura grudada na dele enquanto friccionava meu braço com sua palma grande.

"La automobile è pronta?¹" – meu corpo arrepiou com sua voz pronunciando em um italiano perfeito algo que eu não entendi. "Sono già in aeroporto. Essere veloce! Abbiamo avuto un problema.²" – ele continuou falando rápido e baixo. Mesmo eu me esforçando não conseguia entender. "Portare la schermato Escalade. Adesso!³" – vi que ele guardou o aparelho em seu bolso e abaixou a cabeça em minha direção. "Você esta bem?"

Assenti, erguendo meu queixo para olhar para ele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam escondidas atrás das lentes dos óculos e sua testa enrugada. Ele mordia o lábio inferior em um gesto inconsciente enquanto me olhava.

"O que te deu no avião?" – ele perguntou, segurando meu ombro mais apertado contra a lateral de seu corpo.

"Prefiro não falar disso!"

"Sicuro" – respondeu e olhou para frente.

Poucos segundos depois, um SUV preto e completamente filmado estacionava em nossa frente. A porta traseira abriu, e antes que eu pudesse pensar no que fazer, Jasper me empurrava para dentro do veiculo escuro.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou, minha voz completamente desafinada pelo medo.

"Mudança de planos, Alice." – ele respondeu somente, batendo a porta do banco traseiro e me puxando para seu colo. "Se quiser voltar a dormir... seria o melhor que você faz agora!" – ele deitou minha cabeça em seu peito novamente. _"__Andare!*"_

_

* * *

_

¹ O carro está pronto?  
² Ja estou aqui no aeroporto. Seja rapido! Tivemos um problema!  
³Traga o Escalade blindado! Rapido!  
*Vamos!  


* * *

Booom meninas, é isso ae! Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, e que comentem né?  
Eu sei que eu demorei bastante, mas entendam que esses capitulos são longos e eu posto uma vez por semana no orkut, então infelizmente demora para vir para ca. Ok?

Espero que vocês estejam gostando desse Jasper e dessa Alice! x)  
Aguardem o que vem por ai!

Beijos, Drigo


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 - L'inizio di un incubo – O inicio de um pesadelo**

Eu já não sabia por quanto tempo eu caminhava sobre o chão de pedra. Ou por onde meus pés estavam me levando. A venda que cobria meus olhos impedia que eu visualizasse qualquer coisa a minha frente.

Meus ouvidos registravam os passos que me acompanhavam por todos os lados. Minha pele sentia a mão pesada de Jasper em minha cintura me conduzindo. Minha respiração agitada trazia uma mistura do perfume que exalava dele e o aroma de terra molhada que eu não compreendia da onde poderia vir.

Desde que eu entrara no carro, Jasper não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Eu demorei para perceber que não estávamos sozinho no banco de trás. Mesmo com meus olhos firmemente fechados e a falta de luz no interior do veiculo, eu ouvia a respiração pesada e os movimentos imperceptíveis de nosso acompanhante misturar-se ao batimento acelerado de Jasper.

Seus braços me envolveram fortemente e me balançavam enquanto o carro atingia altas velocidades e se chacoalhava na estrada. Depois do que pareceu horas em movimento, ele freou com brutalidade e Jasper me retirou de seu colo, vendando meus olhos e me segurando firmemente ao seu lado.

Retornei para a situação presente quando uma pesada porta se fechou atrás de mim e eu senti que estava sozinha com as mãos de Jasper ainda em meus ombros.

Senti a gota de suor escorrer de minha nuca para dentro de meu vestido e descer por minha coluna quando ele respirou fundo em meu pescoço.

"P_erdoni mi per questo" _– ele murmurou em meu ouvido, deslizando suas mãos de meus ombros por meus braços, até chegar em meu quadril. "Mas você saiu dos limites"

"Jas – Jasper!" – gaguejei, sentindo meu coração bater rápido em meu peito. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Shhh!" – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, tocando a minha pele com seus lábios úmidos. " Não piore mais as coisas para você, Alice." – ele continuou a massagear meu quadril. "Apenas se mantenha calma."

"Mas..."

"Alice!" – ele bufou, se afastando de mim e andando pelo quarto. "Tire a venda!" – sua voz mandou baixa.

Puxei o tecido que cobria meus olhos e tive que permanecer com minhas pálpebras fechadas. A intensa luz branca que veio até meus olhos fez minha vista arder. Aos poucos, meus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente, ainda sentindo o incomodo da intensidade e claridade.

*Após minha visão ter se estabilizado, rodei lentamente em meus calcanhares escaneando cada centímetro do cômodo. E arfei ao perceber que ele era completamente branco.

As paredes eram pálidas e estofadas. A única superfície no quarto era um colchonete igualmente branco em uma das quinas.

"O que signifi..."

"Sem perguntas." – Jasper me interrompeu e virou-se para mim, se afastando da pequena janela que tinha na porta enquanto me olhava nos olhos. "Sinta-se o melhor que você pode!"

Eu estava olhando fixamente para seu rosto enquanto minha visão se embaçava. As malditas lagrimas acompanhavam o aperto no meu peito. Por um segundo eu tinha acreditado que ele não me faria mal. E agora, enquanto ele desviava o olhar e abaixava a cabeça para sair da sala eu vi como eu fui ingênua.

O click ecoou pelo quarto branco enquanto eu andava para trás, sentindo a parede me acolher.

Quando eu senti o acolchoado envolver minhas costas, deslizei até o chão igualmente branco e me abracei, deixando as lagrimas fluírem.

Novamente.

Os minutos passavam e eu não conseguia me conter. Cada momento em que eu levantava minha cabeça de meus braços, via sua imagem seria e cabisbaixa em frente a porta e voltava a soluçar.

Eu já estava ficando sem fôlego quando a porta voltou-se a abrir. E meu coração também parou quando um homem maior que Jasper atravessou o batente da porta com um sorriso sombrio em seus lábios.

A pele azeitonada e extremamente pálida brilhou com a intensa luz branca do quarto, realçando os intensos olhos negros que ele trazia em seu rosto forte. O cabelo preto cortado bem curto dava-lhe a imagem de um militar.

"Então essa é a nova presa do Jasper?" – sua voz grave chegou até mim, causando-me um frio em minha barriga que me fez engasgar com meu soluço.

Ele entrou completamente no quarto, andando perigosamente até mim, cruzando os braços em frente ao largo peito.

Meus olhos correram desde seu rosto até seu tronco, vestido por uma regata negra e justa, descendo por suas calças camufladas com mistos de cinza, preto e branco.

Seus coturnos brilhavam e estavam amarrados até a metade de sua canela.

"Como se chama, criança?" – ele perguntou baixo, enquanto se ajoelhava em minha frente e deslizava a ponta de seu dedo em minha bochecha úmida.

O embrulho em meu estomago fez que eu me sentisse completamente sufocada e me obrigasse a inspirar.

Seu cheiro doce entrou em meu nariz e me fez virar a cara e segurar a nova onda de angustia que me atingiu.

Ele riu baixo, se aproximando mais.

"Hmmmm" - ele aspirou em meu pescoço. "O medo torna as coisas realmente mais interessantes."

Suas mãos grandes envolveram meus tornozelos, esticando minhas pernas. Seus dedos gelados subiram por minha perna exposta enquanto eu sentia meu corpo convulsionar e a ânsia aumentar em meu estomago.

Minha pele começou a empapar de suor e eu sentia o ar cada vez mais espesso entrar em meu pulmão. Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto ele colocava mais seu corpo perto do meu.

Quando sua mão estava na altura de minha coxa coberta pelo vestido, ele ergueu os dedos e subiu sobre o tecido até minha cintura, deslizando ela para cima, pela lateral de meu corpo, chegando aos meus ombros logo em seguida.

Sua mão envolveu meu pescoço, apertando-o, impedindo que o ar continuasse a entrar em meu peito e me obrigando a encarar seus olhos.

Eu não conseguia lutar, e por mais que o medo me dominasse, eu só podia ofegar enquanto minha visão escurecia diante seus olhos que estavam pegando fogo.

Ouvi uma gargalhada antes de sentir o tecido ser rasgado e sua respiração tocar minha pele. Um suspiro tranqüilizou meu corpo enquanto eu ouvia, muito ao longe, um rosnado se tornando cada vez mais alto.

Eu agradeci pelo torpor que me abraçou assim que eu fiquei inconsciente e senti suas mãos se afastando.

Por um único momento eu agradeci por desisti de viver.

-Felix! – Jasper gritou enquanto eu sentia meu coração se silenciar.

Eu não sentia, enxergava ou ouvia absolutamente nada.

Outra vez o tempo se esvaia entre meus dedos como areia e eu entregava meu corpo para um homem contra minha vontade. Eu sentia o nojo subir por meu corpo, atravessando minha garganta e chegando até minha língua.

Eu queria gritar, me debater, chorar e principalmente correr dali. Correr e esquecer tudo que aconteceu e que aconteceria ainda.

Eu precisava lutar, mas meu corpo já tinha desistido disso.

~*~

Meus olhos abriram lentamente. A luz extremamente branca continuava a iluminar o cômodo acolchoado enquanto minha visão custava a se adaptar. Respirei fundo, tentando aos poucos retomar o controle e o movimento de meu corpo. Minhas narinas arderam com o movimento e eu prendi o ar dentro de meu peito.

Mexi meus dedos da mão e senti o choque correr por minhas articulações. Repeti o movimento com os dos pés, e senti que eles se mexeram livremente. O que significava que eu estava sem meus saltos.

E isso, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

Lentamente ergui minhas costas e me apoiei em uma superfície macia com meus cotovelos. Virei o pescoço, olhando para o colchonete e franzindo o cenho em reflexo.

Desci meu olhar para meu corpo, coberto por um fino lençol, branco como todo o resto, e completamente leve.

Um calafrio correu minha coluna quando senti ele roçar em minha pele.

Ergui a barra do tecido para confirmar que eu estava completamente nua. O medo de uma melhor analise de meu corpo violentado transpirava por cada poro. Eu apenas fechei os olhos, me jogando para trás e sentindo o macio travesseiro receber minha cabeça.

Apertei minhas pálpebras, tentando lembrar de algo, mas a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era o rosnado e a voz de Jasper.

Jasper.

Meus olhos abriram com rapidez em reflexo a sua imagem em minha mente, e com um leve tremor, inclinei minha cabeça para a porta, e sentir todo o sangue de meu corpo se concentrar em meu dedão do pé antes que ele subisse para minha cabeça na velocidade da luz.

Ele estava com um joelho apoiado na porta, os braços cruzados no peito desnudo e os cabelos molhados cobrindo seu rosto que estava claramente machucado. Os pingos ainda escorriam por seu abdômen definido enquanto eu sentia meu rosto pulsar com o acumulo de sangue.

Seus olhos azuis estavam baixos enquanto ele respirava tranquilamente. Seus ombros largos estavam alinhados na madeira branca enquanto ele parece ressonar.

"Você esta sentindo dor?" – sua voz rouca ecoou pelo cômodo enquanto eu vi a imensidão azul se abrir diante de mim.

Dei de ombros, analisando o hematoma ao redor de seu olho esquerdo. Suspirei, olhando para o teto e cruzando minhas mãos sobre meu peito.

"Eu apenas retirei o que restou de sua roupa." – ele comentou ficando reto próximo da porta. "Felix não deixou muito pano para contar historia." – sua voz assumindo um tom raivoso.

Dei de ombros como resposta, me virando de costas para ele.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." – ele sussurrou tão baixo que talvez não fosse para eu ouvir. "Não era parte do plano." – ouvi seus sapatos se aproximando. "Ninguém alem de mim era para te tocar."

Senti minha respiração falhar e meu coração bater rápido. Minhas mãos empaparam de suor no mesmo instante que eu senti que ele sentou próximo do colchonete.

Deus, eu estava com medo. Muito medo.

"Eu sei que você pode me achar um maluco bipolar ao dizer isso, mas você pode acreditar em mim. Eu não faria esse tipo de mal a você. Mesmo que eu deseje seu corpo mais do que eu desejo levar isso tudo adiante."

Meu corpo estremeceu completamente.

"E antes que você ache que algo aconteceu..." – ele engoliu seco e soltou a respiração perto de meu pescoço. "Eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse _de novo _com você!"

Eu precisava acordar.

Agora!

"Você não esta sonhando." – ele sussurrou cada vez mais perto de meu pescoço. "Eu te garanto isso." – ele afirmou deitando seu corpo atrás do meu.

Novamente eu tremi.

"Eu não irei te machucar." – ele me assegurou.

Maneei minha cabeça, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Isso não iria acontecer. Eu não era tão ingênua assim. Não poderia cair em seus truques novamente.

"Se afaste... de mim." – minha voz saiu completamente embargada e tremida.

"Não." – ele envolveu minha cintura com suas mãos, encostando minhas costas nua em seu peito quente.

"Me solta." – pedi mais forte, segurando seu pulso.

"Não vou te fazer mal."

"Eu não confio em você." – falei alto, sentindo seu corpo retesar contra o meu. "Eu acreditei em você antes, e olhe onde eu vim parar!" – gritei com desespero presente em minha voz. "Você é um assassino." – cuspi com minha cabeça virada em sua direção.

A mão de Jasper saiu de meu corpo como se ele tivesse recebido um choque. Seu corpo pendeu, deitando de barriga para frente e ele ficou parado, apenas olhando para o teto enquanto eu acalmava minha respiração.

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo." – ele murmurou. "Você não sabe!"

"Você quis matar Edward." – retruquei. "E quis me matar também."

"Você não compreende." – ele repetia como um mantra. "Eu não tive escolha."

Eu gargalhei.

Eu gargalhei alto e ironicamente, me pondo de joelhos com o lençol preso embaixo de meus braços.

"Você não teve escolha?" – desdenhei, encarando seus olhos perdidos e me arrependi disso no mesmo instante. "Você não teve escolha?" – repeti sentindo minha pele esfriar.

Ele maneou a cabeça, fechando os olhos apertados e repousando a mão em seu peito, deslizando por seu abdômen, e parando sobre o zíper de sua calça.

"Eu preciso te falar o porquê disso tudo, Alice. E isso tem que ser agora!" – ele se levantou rapidamente e envolveu meu braço, me colocando de pé em um tranco e fazendo que o lençol ficasse enrolado em meus pés.

Vi o olhar de Jasper descer por meu corpo e ele engolir em seco. Minha boca se abriu no mesmo instante em que meus olhos se arregalavam. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti suas mãos envolverem minha cintura, meus seios se espremerem em seu peito nu e meu corpo girar junto ao dele, enquanto ele me colocava contra a parede.

"Câ.sala." – ele soprou entre os dentes enquanto cobria meu corpo com o seu.

Soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava presa em minha garganta e engoli a saliva que inundou minha boca com dificuldade. Meu coração batia acelerado em meu peito e eu olhava seus olhos azuis se tornando escuros enquanto ele mantinha meu corpo entre ele e a parede acolchoada.

"Jas..."

"Você precisa compreender." – sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro enquanto ele mirava minha boca fixamente e se aproximava cada vez mais de meu rosto. "Você irá compreender?"

Maneei minha cabeça sem entender o que ele estava falando. Sentia sua respiração quente tocar minha face enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

Em minha mente, um irritante pulsar me mostrava que aquilo estava errado, enquanto o resto de meu corpo me mostrava como o calor que emanava de seu peito largo para meus seios era correto.

Fechei meus olhos, e senti o leve roçar de seus lábios nos meus. E esse foi o impulso que minha mente precisou para travar.

Meu corpo inteiro se retesou enquanto ele encostava delicadamente sua boca na minha. Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente enquanto suas pálpebras semi cerradas mostravam a parte branca de seu olho. Minhas mãos subiram para seu peito, forçando-o para trás até que ele estalou seus lábios, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

"Eu..." – seus olhos brilharam enquanto ele percorria toda minha face e friccionava meus braços. "Isso começou há alguns anos atrás."

Novamente forcei minha garganta a engolir e abaixei meus olhos. Meus seios estavam encostados em seu peitoral. Minha pele se arrepiava constantemente enquanto o seu movimento de respiração acelerado fazia nossas peles se acariciarem.

"Bree era minha irmã mais nova." – sua voz era baixa e praticamente sussurrada ao lado de meu corpo enquanto eu sentia sua respiração na minha pele. "Eu tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade de arquitetura. Morávamos em Florença a pouco mais de quatro anos." – ele suspirou e encostou a testa em meu ombro. "Eu não pensava muito no que eu fazia durante as festas da irmandade, e muito menos me importava que Bree freqüentasse meu grupo de amigos. Eu não percebi que eles a levavam para as mesmas festas que eu, até eu esbarrar com ela saindo do banheiro com Peter." – ele levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste no rosto. "Larguei a garota que estava comigo, e sai da festa segurando ela forte pelo braço até meu carro que estava no estacionamento do _night club._" – ele riu secamente. "Ela discutiu comigo, alegando que sabia o que fazia da vida dela, e que eu não podia ficar tomando conta dela. Porque afinal de contas, nosso pai já tinha morrido."

Senti minha respiração pesada enquanto meus olhos estavam fixos em sua face. Por mais que eu não pudesse entender onde ele queria chegar com essa historia, eu podia sentir a dor em cada palavra sussurrada que saia de sua boca.

"Eu fiquei completamente em choque quando ela falou isso." – ele maneou a cabeça. "E esse foi a _merda _do meu erro."

"Por que?"- tentei falar, mas não sei se obtive sucesso. Apenas sentia meus lábios articulando as palavras.

"Enquanto eu permanecia paralisado, ela deu as costas limpando as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto enquanto se afastava de mim. E antes de entrar no club novamente, ela virou sua cabeça em minha direção, mordendo os lábios, indecisa. Porem ela seguiu em frente."

Ele retirou a camiseta que eu só percebi estar presa no cós de sua calça agora, e me ofereceu, dando um passo para trás enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios dourados e me olhava. Vesti a camiseta de algodão e com as mangas compridas, que chegou até meus joelhos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu as costas para mim, andando pela sala enquanto socava sua palma.

"Peter e os outros caras já estavam esperando ela." – os músculos de suas costas eram tensos enquanto ele falava. "Eu só percebi que estava tremendo quando Eleazar segurou meu ombro." – Jasper se virou novamente para mim. "Ele disse que eu precisava me acalmar. E que não valia a pena." – continuou, mudando o tom de voz. "Ele não tinha noção da raiva que estava borbulhando dentro de mim. Mas eu sabia que estava certo. Eu simplesmente entrei no carro e esperei. Esperei até que ela saísse."

Seu corpo encostou-se à parede do outro lado da sala. Seus braços cruzados em seu peito enquanto o joelho novamente se dobrou, apoiando o pé na parede outra vez.

"Ela saiu completamente largada nos braços de três homens, que eu só consegui reconhecer Peter entre eles." – ele desviou o olhar do meu rosto. "Eles a colocaram dentro de SUV estacionado próximo do meu carro e ali ficaram por algumas horas. Quando finalmente eles partiram..." – sua voz foi interrompida por um estridente toque de celular.

Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas e girou a cabeça na direção da minha bolsa. E no mesmo momento olhou para mim.

Toda a dor e vulnerabilidade que estava presente em seus olhos se congelaram e o olhar perigoso voltou a dominar seu rosto.

Ele andou a passos largos na direção da bolsa e retirou meu celular lá de dentro, praguejando ao olhar o visor. Após identificar quem era se aproximou rapidamente.

"Se você disser uma palavra sobre o que está acontecendo..." – sua mão subiu para meu pescoço. "Você verá que o que Felix te fez não passaram de caricias, Alice." – ele colocou o telefone na minha palma e se aproximou mais. "Atenda e _minta."_

Apertei o _send _e guiei o aparelho até meu ouvido.

"Alice?" – a voz de Bella penetrou meu ouvido, deixando-me completamente angustiada. "Alo?"

"Oi Bella." – respondi, com minha voz tremula e recebi um assobio de repreensão de Jasper. "Está me ouvindo?"

"Estou sim!" – ela respondeu. "Alice, onde você esta?"

"Onde eu estou?" – repeti sua pergunta, olhando para Jasper.

"_Minta" _- ele articulou.

"Bem, eu estou um pouco ocupada." – disse, virando de costas a ele, fingindo uma risada. "Por que?"

"Chegamos ao hotel e a... Rosalie, não é querida?" – Bella perguntou, afastando o telefone de seu rosto. "Isso, Rosalie disse que recebeu uma ligação sua dizendo algo de mudança de reservas."

"Ela falou isso?"

"Sim e disse que você parecia assustada. Aconteceu alguma coisa durante seu vôo, Alice?"

"Claro que não Bella!" – respondi rapidamente. "Vocês já conseguiram se instalar?"

"Ainda não!" – Bella falou exasperada. "Rosalie não quer deixar nós subirmos para nosso quarto até falar com você! Ela ficou preocupada com seu tom de voz. E eu também estou, Alice. Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"O que poderia estar acontecendo Bella?" – ri novamente.

"Você não consegue mentir, Alice."

"Eu não estou mentindo" – rebati sentindo Jasper rosnar em minhas costas.

"Alice, com quem você esta falando?" – sua voz soou rouca em meu ouvido, próximo do celular.

"Alice?" – Bella perguntou surpresa. "Quem... quem é?"

"Eu estou um pouco... ocupada Bella." – respondi, me afastando novamente de Jasper. "Diga para Rosalie te colocar em um novo quarto e mais tarde voltamos nos falar."

"Mas Alice..."

"Falamos mais tarde, Bella. Beijos." – desliguei o aparelho antes que me entregasse mais a Bella.

Abaixei minha cabeça vendo meu celular na palma de minha mão. Suspirei alto, fechando meus olhos e esperando o próximo passo de Jasper que estava parado em algum lugar da sala atrás de mim.

"Abra os olhos." – ele _mandou, _soprando sua voz em meu rosto. "Por favor." – sua palma se esticou entre nós, permanecendo aberta.

Franzi o cenho, olhando para seus longos dedos pálidos e para seu rosto, que indicou o telefone em minha mão.

"Ah..." – exclamei, depositando meu celular em sua palma.

"Eu tenho..." – ele apertou os lábios, olhando para trás de minha cabeça. "Qualquer coisa que você precisar, apenas acione isso." – ele me entregou um pequeno aparelho, algo parecido com um walk-talk.

Encarei o objeto esperando que ele partisse, porem senti que minha mão encostou em seu estomago, e levantei minha cabeça, ficando a centímetros de distancia de seus lábios.

"Não esqueça que temos câmeras no cômodo, e _muitos _seguranças vendo cada passo seu aqui dentro." – sussurrou, dando um passo para frente, como se isso fosse possível, colando-se completamente a mim. "Se cuide."

E partiu.

Simplesmente se foi.

A porta se bateu enquanto eu sentia minha cabeça rodar e meus joelhos fraquejarem. Meu corpo desabou, deixando-me sentada no meio do quarto, completamente perdida.

~*~

Eu sentia meus olhos e meu corpo cansados. A intensa luz branca não permitiu que eu fechasse os olhos por nenhum segundo. E eu não imaginava em que parte do dia estávamos, e muito menos as horas.

Olhei para baixo, vendo minhas pernas cruzadas, e encarei minha unha.

Eu me encontrava novamente no mesmo dilema de antes.

Tendo a vida de Edward e Bella na palma de minhas mãos, completamente débeis, enquanto eu sentia que minha sanidade se esvaia a cada minuto.

Joguei minha cabeça na parede, encarando a porta branca esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. O walk-talk repousava do meu lado enquanto eu sentia meu corpo formigar de ansiedade.

Fechei minhas pálpebras, revivendo a sensação de seu corpo me prendendo na parede.

"Isso é tão errado!" – murmurei, agarrando meus cabelos e deixando minha mão apoiar minha cabeça.

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de cereais ao leite e algumas frutas para seu café da manhã." – Jasper disse entrando com uma bandeja. "Você quer outra coisa?"

Olhei para seu rosto com os olhos cerrados enquanto ele esperava uma resposta.

"Cereais com frutas esta bom para mim." – respondi, olhando para minhas unhas novamente.

"Ok." – ele respondeu baixo se aproximando e sentando-se em minha frente. "Pegue." – ofereceu.

Olhei para a tigela de cereais nadando no leite e para as frutas ainda cobertas por gotas de água. Suspirei e peguei uma metade de mamão.

"Obrigada." – respondi enquanto começava a raspar a poupa e levar até minha boca, sentindo o adocicado da fruta substituir o gosto ruim em minha língua.

"Você não dormiu." – isso não era uma pergunta. "Eu vou ver se consigo uma venda, ou algo assim."

"Pode ser." – respondi sem animo.

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, me olhando e pegando algumas uvas.

"Você não vai continuar a historia?" – perguntei, levantando meus olhos da casca de mamão que restara em minha mão para vê-lo lançando uma uva em direção a sua boca.

"Você quer que eu continue?" – perguntou desviando o olhar do meu.

"Uhum." – respondi, pegando a tigela em minhas mãos e colocando uma colher de cereal em minha boca.

"Isso ai ta bom?" – perguntou, olhando-me de canto de olho.

"Sim. Você quer?" – ofereci a colher em sua direção.

"Não, obrigado." – ele olhou seus dedos. "Onde eu parei?"

"Depois que eles partiram."

"Certo. Ela tava bêbada demais. E depois que eles saíram, deixaram-na no estacionamento."

O leite que descia por minha garganta travou. O ar parou de entrar em meu corpo enquanto eu sentia meu corpo tremer.

Merda.

Isso não, por favor.

"Ela estava completamente nua..."

Deus, não.

De novo não.

"E muito machucada."

Eu comecei a tossir, tentando expulsar o que estava impedindo minha respiração, acrescentando ao enjôo que voltava com toda força.

"Ela estava sangrando e completamente apagada."

"Eu... eu vou vomi..." – e antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, eu me pus de pé e corri para longe dele. A ânsia era forte enquanto meu estomago contraia.

"Bree estava..." – ele parou por um momento. "Eles deixaram ela coberta de..."

"Chega." – murmurei enquanto tentava respirar. "Por favor, não continua."

"Ela estava péssima." – ele completou. "E morta também."

Levei minha mão até a cicatriz que marcava meu corpo, lembrando novamente daquela noite. Se não fosse por Edward e Seth...

"Ela não teria morrido se eu não tivesse ficado _esperando." – _ele finalmente olhou para mim, que estava próxima da porta, tendo dificuldades para respirar. "Eu estava fervilhando de raiva." – ele deu de ombros. "E não deixei Peter ir muito longe." – ele sorriu. "Porem os outros fugiram, e foi quando Felix e Demetri me encontraram. Na verdade eu estava coberto de sangue e tremendo feito um bastardo em pânico." - ele se levantou vindo em minha direção. "Foi assim que eu entrei para os _Volturi._" – ele colocou suas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça. "E cacei cada um deles." – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, mordiscando meu lóbulo. "E desde então é essa minha função dentro dessa _merda. O vingador, _como eles me chamam." – seu sorriso ficou perigoso.

"Por que Felix disse que sou sua nova presa?" – engoli em seco.

"Ah!" – ele se afastou, passando a mão nos cabelos e voltando para a bandeja. "Ele disse isso por causa da ultima mulher que eu trouxe para cá." – ele olhou sobre o ombro para mim.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado, ainda encostada na porta, sentindo a dor em meu peito.

Franzi o cenho, maneando a cabeça e me obrigando a esquecer aquilo. Eu não significava nada. E deveria continuar assim.

"Hey!" – ele chamou, ficando de pé com a bandeja nas mãos, olhando para minha cara com um semblante confuso. "Não!" – ele cortou meus pensamentos. "Não! Foi diferente!" – ele afirmou. "Eu juro!"

Dei de ombros.

"Falo serio." – ele continuou. "E você não iria querer o mesmo tratamento que ela recebeu." – ele permaneceu de costas. "Ao menos que você tenha traficado adolescentes para a prostituição." – ele virou o corpo em minha direção. "O que eu acho pouco provável. A cicatriz que você tem no seio garante que você não consiga fazer algo parecido com outra pessoa."

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava tão pálido quanto o resto do quarto, e minha boca escancarada.

"Isso realmente se transformou em um trauma para mim, ou algo do tipo." – ele admitiu, caminhando para perto de mim, ou em direção a porta com a bandeja na mão. "E eu também tenho marcas." – seu olhar desceu para seu corpo, e se fixou em alguma parte que eu acompanhei rapidamente.

"É... ai?" – engoli em seco, apontando para sua virilha.

"Sim." – sua voz ficou baixa. "Uma punição pelo que eu fiz a ela." – ele desviou o olhar. "Mesmo que tenha valido a pena."

"E isso interferiu em algo...?" – não consegui conter a pergunta em minha boca, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Quero dizer..."

"Não." – ele respondeu. Sua voz se normalizou. "E você mesma já _sentiu." _– senti o sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas enquanto um sorriso pequeno despontava em meus lábios.

Jasper gargalhou, beijando minha bochecha e abrindo a porta.

"Eu tenho mais uma pergunta!" – e continuei, antes dele me interromper. "Por que você quer matar Edward sendo que ele não fez nada parecido com o que você costuma _se vingar_?"

Jasper congelou na porta, virando lentamente sua cabeça em minha direção e bufando.

"Muitas informações por hoje, _piccola. _Você sabe que quem muito quer nada tem." – e ele se foi.

Novamente sozinha.

E novamente cheia de pensamentos que me levavam para um único caminho.

A merda _daquela_ noite que _marcou _minha vida inteira.

* * *

Heeey!

e então, demorei né?

eu sei, eu sei! desculpem!

boom, ta ai o capitulo 4! o proximo vai demorar mais um pouco, então se vocês quiserem deixar vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarias reviews! alalal'

ASUHSAUHSAUHASUHSAUH

beeijao e espero a review de vocês!

Drigo


	5. Capitulo 5

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Metamorfose**

Jasper tinha voltado como prometeu, apenas para deixar a venda e me desejar bons sonhos. Esperei que ele falasse qualquer outra palavra ou ao menos olhasse em meus olhos. Mas ele não fez nada disso.

O cansaço não me permitiu pensar muito em suas constantes mudanças de humor. Assim que eu coloquei a venda negra e deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, eu dormi. Completa e profundamente inconsciente.

Agradeci novamente por não ter tido nenhum sonho. Na altura do campeonato, ter até meu subconsciente me colocando frente a frente com o que eu lutava para esquecer que seria o fim.

Depois do que me pareceu poucos instantes, eu abri meus olhos e estiquei meu corpo sobre o colchonete. Meus braços se alongaram acima de minha cabeça enquanto minhas pernas se esticavam para baixo. Respirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo completamente descansado.

"Fico contente que tenha dormido bem." – a voz grogue de Jasper soou baixa ao meu lado, enquanto ele parecia se movimentar.

Minhas mãos foram rápidas para meu rosto, retirando a venda. Minha cabeça automaticamente se virou em sua direção, para vê-lo deitado em um colchonete ao meu lado, ainda sem camiseta e com o lençol branco até a metade de seu tronco.

Seu rosto estava afundado no travesseiro e seus cabelos completamente embaraçados enquanto seu braço pálido estava largado no meu colchão.

Fiquei por alguns minutos observando seu peito se movendo enquanto ele respirava.

"Gosta do que vê?" – ele perguntou, movendo seu braço, permitindo-me uma visão melhor de seu corpo.

Respirei fundo quando ele virou-se de barriga para cima e o lençol deslizou por seu abdômen, parando na barra de sua cueca azul marinho.

"É..." – balbuciei, enquanto engolia em seco e passava a mão por meus cabelos bagunçados. "É..." – repeti, vendo seu corpo se balançar enquanto ele ria.

Olhei para seu rosto e seu antebraço cobria seus olhos. A barba loira estava crescendo em seu maxilar enquanto seu peito liso era convidativo.

Convidativo demais.

Minha respiração estava acelerada enquanto eu me aproximava cada vez mais de seu corpo. Meu tronco pendia em sua direção, como se sua pele exposta atraísse meus lábios famintos.

Eu já podia sentir o gosto de seu corpo em minha língua. O seu cheiro impregnando meu olfato. Seu calor envolvendo cada centímetro de minha carne.

"É o que você quer?" – ele perguntou, com uma voz propositalmente rouca. "Vá em frente."

Meu corpo estremeceu inteiro, e como uma _vampira faminta_, eu ataquei sua pele.

Minhas unhas se apertaram em seu ombro enquanto minhas pernas o prendiam abaixo de mim. Meus lábios voaram para seu pescoço e peito, enquanto ele urrava, apertando minha cintura contra seu quadril.

O gosto de sua pele queimava em minha língua enquanto ele gemia baixinho.

"Alice..." – ele resmungou meu nome enquanto sua ereção já evidente se pressionava contra minha intimidade. "Não pare!" – ele pediu enquanto acarinhava minha nuca.

Minha respiração era completamente errada enquanto beijava seu pescoço e apertava minha língua contra sua pele. Suas mãos corriam minhas costas sob a blusa e eu me arrepiava quando seus dedos passavam na lateral de meus seios. Eu já sentia o lençol abaixo de mim se umedecer por conta de minha excitação e Jasper se movimentando em completa rendição.

Eu sentia que podia morrer a qualquer momento em ter aquele homem completamente entregue a mim. Minha mente estava completamente branca enquanto eu sentia seu membro duro pulsar tão próximo. Eu não pensava em nada, até ele rosnar e levantar seu corpo, me fazendo cair de costas.

Eu senti o grito de frustração subir em minha garganta quando deixei de sentir seu corpo contra o meu, mas seus lábios me impediram de soltar qualquer ruído que não fosse um longo gemido satisfeito.

"Shhh!" – ele pediu, afastando seu rosto do meu. "As câmeras Alice." – ele disse nervoso. "Merda!" – sussurrou. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Porra Felix!" – um homem igualmente grande ao Felix abriu a porta. Seus cabelos negros e na altura do ombro brilhava como o meu próprio cabelo nunca brilhou. "Você só pode ta de brincadeira comigo né?" – ele continuou gritando. "Eles não estão fazendo nada do que você falou."

Jasper virou seu pescoço na direção da porta, me esmagando contra seu peito e me cobrindo com seu corpo.

"Vai embora Demetri, caralho!" – ele gritou.

O homem de olhos pretos e vestido com um sobretudo também negro sorriu para ele e antes de sair olhou para mim, lambendo os lábios.

A porta se fechou, e Jasper olhou para mim. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando em luxuria enquanto suas bochechas vermelhas brilhavam pela fina camada de suor.

"Wow." – ele exclamou, acomodando-me em seu colo, fazendo um tremor passar por meu corpo por ainda poder sentir sua ereção. "Você foi completamente _pericolosa, piccola."_

Eu ainda respirava com dificuldade enquanto minha mente voltava aos poucos a funcionar. Meus dedos brincavam com os fios enrolados de sua nuca.

"Sim. Isso foi... intenso." – enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ajeitava meu quadril em seu colo.

"Hmmm." – ele gemeu novamente. "Não se ajeite desse jeito, não vamos poder seguir adiante aqui."

.com/watch?v=GGkbuptJo2I

Seus dedos puxaram minha cabeça e ele apoiou sua testa na minha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim enquanto sua respiração se controlava.

"Você sabe que isso tudo é errado, não sabe?" – ele suspirou. "Mas que é..." – ele fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta. Suas mãos seguraram minha bochecha e ele voltou a me olhar. "Mas é a porra que eu mais quero."

_"Tudo começou por um capricho teu  
Eu não confiava.. era só sexo  
Mas o sexo é uma atitude  
Geralmente como a arte  
E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou  
Desculpa se tento insistir  
Eu fico insuportável  
Mas te amo... te amo... te amo  
Nos sorrimos... tudo bem, é antigo, mas te amo..."_

"Você também sabe que nada disso vai acabar bem." – ele continuou. "E como tem me fodido com a vida. Desde o momento que te vi chorando daquela forma naquele avião, eu..." – ele parou, encostando nossos lábios. "Eu comecei a voltar a sentir coisas que sentia antes de fazer parte de tudo isso."

Eu sentia minha garganta se fechar enquanto a minha temperatura caia. Meus olhos se embaçaram e eu não conseguia mais enxergar sua face com clareza.

"Você não precisa... você pode não continuar." – balbuciei.

"Não. É mais do que isso, Alice." – ele maneou a cabeça sem desencostar de minha testa. "Executar Edward e sua familia foi uma ordem." – ele respondeu minha próxima pergunta. "E se eu não cumpri-la..." – ele mordeu os lábios, praguejando. "Nós morremos."

"_E desculpa se te amo e se nos conhecemos  
Há dois meses ou pouco mais  
Desculpa se não falo baixo  
Mas se não grito morro  
Não sei se sabes que te amo...  
Me desculpas se rio, se levo tão a sério  
Quando te olho, eu tremo  
A ideia de te ter por perto  
E me sentir só seu  
E aqui estou falando emocionado  
..e sou um apaixonado!"_

"E você entende que você é mais importante para mim do que aquele engomadinho intrometido?" – ele perguntou, mexendo seu dedão em minha bochecha enquanto ele roçava nossas peles. "Eu não consigo me conter ao seu lado."

"Jasper..."

"Eu não consigo me afastar de você." – ele continuou, não me deixando continuar. Bufei irritada pela quantidade de vezes que ele já tinha me interrompido desde a primeira vez que falou comigo. "E eu ainda não terminei." – ele sorriu. "Você pode imaginar o quanto eu apanhei quando vi Felix em cima de você?" – ele riu, desanimado. "Mas eu não parei de lutar enquanto eu não o vi longe dessa sala." – seus olhos desviaram dos meus, enquanto ele continuava a acarinhar minha pele. "Eu não sei Alice. Eu não sei o que fazer." – ele suspirou, desistindo.

"Me faça sua." – eu sussurrei, tentando engolir o nó em minha garganta. "Me leve daqui e me faça sua pelo menos uma vez, para que possamos seguir com nossos papeis. Eu não vou conseguir seguir com isso sem ao menos provar para mim mesma que eu poderia ser sua"

"_Oi..como vai?  
Pergunta inútil!  
Já tá na cara, o amor que sinto por você  
Falo pouco, fico estranho, desatento  
Será o vento, será o tempo, será......fogo!"_

Jasper arregalou seus olhos, engolindo em seco enquanto buscava algum ponto de duvida em minha cara. Seus lábios abertos era um convite para minha língua que estava pinicando de ansiedade.

"Você ouviu, ou quer que eu repita?" – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o desafiando. "Me faça sua agora Jasper!" – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ele estremecia próximo de mim.

Ele ronronou enquanto eu sentia meu corpo voltar a ascender. Suas mãos envolveram minha nuca enquanto ele capturava minha boca.

Seus dedos puxavam meu cabelo, fazendo-me me aproximar mais de seu corpo. Sua respiração misturava com a minha enquanto eu voltava ao estado de êxtase que eu sentia momentos antes.

Ele levantou, deixando o lençol escorregar de seu corpo enquanto eu envolvia sua cintura com minhas pernas sentindo seu membro novamente duro próximo demais do ponto que eu mais queria.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto ouvia os estalos de nossos lábios e nossos gemidos. A luz oscilou por um momento, mas eu não queria prestar atenção nesses detalhes.

Quando eu senti um vento frio percorrer por minhas costas, eu me assustei.

"Shhh!" – ele soprou. "Se eu vou te fazer minha, farei isso sem publico."

Olhei ao meu redor, vendo um longo corredor.

"Onde esta me levando?" – perguntei, curiosa e receosa.

"Esta com medo?" – ele se alarmou. "Quer voltar e deixar isso tudo para lá?" – o pânico era evidente em sua voz enquanto ele apertava mais meu corpo contra o seu.

"Não!" – respondi rapidamente. "Só quero saber para onde estou indo."

Ele mordeu o lábio, respirando em meu pescoço aliviado.

"Para meu quarto." – ele sussurrou. "Para a minha cama." – ele continuou com seu tom baixo em meu pescoço. "Para _meus braços_."

Fiquei olhando para seu rosto por alguns segundos, vendo a luxuria dar lugar a insegurança. Sorri, acariciando sua nuca com a mão que estava firme em seu pescoç seus lábios nos meus novamente, fechando meus olhos e voltando a não prestar atenção em mais nada alem de nossos corpos juntos.

O corpo de Jasper se movimentava com rapidez. Suas passadas eram amplas enquanto ele me beijava vez ou outra.

A luz do cômodo que ele entrara agora estava apagada, impossibilitando que eu pudesse enxergar o lugar. Meus sentidos ficaram arrepiados, enquanto o _aroma _que penetrou meu organismo era sem duvida o _dele. _Sorri internamente, sentindo o colchão receber meu corpo.

O contato gelado do lençol fino na minha pele quente fez com que eu me arrepiasse e arqueasse meu corpo contra dele, que respirou fundo em minha pele.

"Tire isso!" – ele falou, na base do meu pescoço. A ponta do seu nariz roçava minha pele, aspirando profundamente. Suas mãos grandes subiram de meu quadril, trazendo consigo a ultima peça que cobria meu corpo.

Levantei meus braços, enquanto o tecido passava por minha cabeça. Sua respiração abraçava minha pele, enquanto sentia sua palma receosa tocar levemente meu corpo.

Peguei sua mão na minha, colocando-a sobre meu corpo e acariciando minha pele arrepiada enquanto sentia o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

"Jasper..." – gemi quando seus dedos circularam meus mamilos. "Eu preciso te olhar."

Ele ascendeu um abajur que ficava na cabeceira da cama, permitindo que a luz fraca iluminasse seu rosto corado.

"Toque-me!" – pedi, olhando para seus olhos, segurando sua mão em meu corpo.

Ele umedeceu os lábios, deslizando seus dedos para meu ventre, circulando meu quadril e puxando minha coxa para sua cintura. Minha garganta vibrou em satisfação ao sentir seu membro pulsar dentro da cueca que ainda cobria seu corpo.

"Alice..." – ele chamou em meu ouvido. "Eu não vou conseguir parar daqui para frente..." – sua voz tremida enquanto apertava mais seu corpo contra o meu.

"Não pare." – respondi, arranhando seus ombros e descendo por suas costas. "E arranque isso!" – disse, puxando o elástico de sua boxer e o fazendo rir.

Seus lábios úmidos começaram a tocar minha pele, descendo, enquanto seu peitoral roçava meu corpo quente.

Ele me beijava demoradamente, saboreando cada centímetro de minha pele enquanto seus longos dedos acariciavam a lateral de meu corpo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu ventre, e em seguida seu beijo molhado arrepiar toda minha pele.

"Jas..." – gemi mais alto, erguendo meus quadris e puxando seus cabelos. "Não faça isso!" – o repreendi, respirando fundo e voltando a deitar na cama. "Eu não vou agüentar!"

A ponta do seu nariz roçou no meu ventre, enquanto ele novamente beijava minha pele. o puxei para cima, trazendo seus cabelos enroscados em meus dedos, enquanto ele sorria ao roçar nossas peles.

Não consegui segurar o gemido em minha garganta quando seu membro excitado e quente roçou em minha intimidade, se pressionando entre nossos corpos. Jasper segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, beijando meus lábios enquanto rodava nossos corpos ficando sob mim.

Suas mãos deslizaram por minhas costas pousando suas mãos em meu quadril, balançando-o, oferecendo a fricção necessária para nossos sexos.

Mordeu meu ombro quando beijei seu pescoço e puxei seus cabelos, enquanto tremia meu corpo sobre o seu.

"Tem que ser agora, Alice!" – ele rosnou em meu ouvido, erguendo meu corpo enquanto endireitava seu membro. "Eu preciso de você!"

Senti o ar faltar em meu corpo quando ele posicionou a ponta de seu membro em minha entrada, percebendo que agora não teria mais barreiras nem volta para o que estávamos fazendo. Deixei que o gemido alto que saiu de nossas gargantas quando ele se deslizou para dentro de meu corpo calassem qualquer duvida que surgisse em minha mente.

.com/watch?v=ZdBfrO2-6ns

"_Minta, enquanto ainda está cedo.  
Negue que você está com alguma pressa  
Chore, e me diga para não me preocupar  
Porque o que eu não sei, nunca vai me machucar"_

Ele gemeu quando sentiu que estava completamente dentro de mim. Sorri, deitando sobre seu peitoral para beijar seus lábios enquanto ele soltava a respiração tremida entre seus lábios. Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, controlando meus movimentos desesperados e nos unindo com harmonia.

Seus braços quentes envolviam meu corpo pequeno enquanto eu sentia minha cabeça rodar. O conjunto de suas estocadas intensas, com os gemidos que sua garganta emanava e os beijos descontrolados faziam com que a ansiedade em meu estomago se tornasse cada vez maior, meu coração batia rápido enquanto ele me apertava contra si.

Já podia sentir meu corpo formigar, meus dedos se apertarem e minha espinha se arrepiar. Eu não podia imaginar que meu orgasmo estava tão próximo quanto eu já podia sentir.

"_Respire agora baby, não se sinta culpado  
Me engane então vai embora  
Me deixe, a verdade irá apenas me matar  
Têm que ser, têm que ser desse jeito"_

Jasper vislumbrava meu rosto vermelho e quente com seus olhos azuis fixos nos meus enquanto um sorriso brincava em sua boca volumosa. Seus fios dourados estavam grudados na testa.

Eu sentia meu coração crescer cada vez mais enquanto olhava suas reações ao meu corpo. Ele mordeu o lábio, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam apertados e logo ele relaxava a expressão.

Talvez ele tenha percebido minha respiração acelerada e os arrepios intensos de meu corpo, pois rapidamente ele nos rodou novamente, ficando sobre meu corpo e controlando ainda mais os movimentos de nossos quadris.

Entrelaçou nossos dedos e voltou a me olhar. Seu sorriso crescendo a cada movimento para dentro de mim. Meu corpo já fervilhava, suado e completamente em êxtase enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Eu respirei fundo, preparando-me para o que estava prestes a acontecer, enquanto ele ria em meu pescoço.

"Relaxa!" – sua voz rouca soprou em meu ouvido. "Deixe acontecer!" – suas palavras se completando com seu gemido gutural

"_Mais uma má desculpa  
Antes de me perder  
Me dê algo para me lembrar de você  
Não poderia me oferecer  
Um pouco de desonestidade  
Me prometa que irá tentar  
Você irá mentir para mim"_

Fechei meus olhos, abraçando seu pescoço e sentindo as lágrimas molharem minha bochecha enquanto meus músculos se contraiam.

Ergui minha cabeça, beijando seu rosto de forma exagerada, enquanto ele buscava meus lábios e apoiava meu pescoço. Minhas pernas entrelaçadas a sua cintura enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas, estremecendo nossos corpos com a fricção apaixonada.

"Jasper..." – minha voz saiu tremida pelo choro que embriagava minha garganta. "Oh Jasper..."

"Shhhh!" – ele beijou o canto da minha boca. "Aproveite Alice!" – ele pediu. "Aproveite isso." – repetiu, sentando na cama e me puxando para seu colo, unindo novamente nossos corpos. "_Godere di me" _– sussurrou, mordiscando meu lóbulo. _" Godere per me_."

"O que quer dizer?" – perguntei, soltando seus lábios de meus dentes, e enroscando-me em seu cabelo.

"Desfrute de mim." – ele fechou seus olhos, continuando os movimentos. "Desfrute para mim!"

"Juntos!" – falei, sem saber exatamente o que estava saindo de meus lábios. "Eu quero que desfrutemos juntos. Agora."

Ele me apertou contra seu peito, aumentando ainda mais o atrito de nossos corpos enquanto ele sussurrava palavras em meu ouvido. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo meu corpo se contrair inteiro ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper gemia, apertando mais minha cintura contra seu sexo pulsante.

"Oh Alice! Alice _mia_!" – ele disse, gemendo e se estremecendo logo em seguida.

"_Vá, seu avião não irá ficar  
Devagar, para que eu possa entrar  
E então você diz que me verá depois  
Quando você sabe que não me verá novamente"_

Seu orgasmo se uniu ao meu enquanto o puxava contra mim, cada vez mais. Jasper gaguejava coisas incompreensíveis, e eu podia apostar que fazia o mesmo.

Aos poucos, recuperei o movimento de meu corpo completamente largado e ofegante em seu colo, para poder retirar o cabelo de sua testa suada. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando, como um dia limpo de verão. Quente, intenso e perfuravam minha alma como sempre faziam desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Seus lábios sorriram cansados para mim, enquanto suas mãos acarinhavam minhas costas, subindo gradativamente para minha nuca.

Jasper deitou meu corpo na cama, vindo para cima de mim, depositando um beijo em meus seios e colo. Subindo lentamente para meu pescoço e mordiscando meu queixo, antes de deixar um beijo lento e carinhoso em meus lábios e cair ao meu lado, virado para mim.

Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos enquanto o sorriso permanecia em seus lábios. Ele piscava demoradamente, revelando a cada movimento de suas pálpebras pesadas seus olhos.

Eu engolia com dificuldade, enquanto a respiração ainda estava acelerada. Porem meu corpo estava completo. Tranqüilo. Curado.

Sorri após sentir seus braços me puxarem para seu peito largo e quente, quando a inconsciência nos envolveu. Beijei sua pele, antes de um sono tranqüilo me abraçar junto com seus braços.

Eu podia sentir-me inteira.

Finalmente.

"_Satisfaça, antes de me deixar  
Me leve mais uma vez  
Me acalme, me diga que me ama  
Que você não foi embora e mudou de idéia"_

Despertei depois de algumas horas, inalando profundamente seu cheiro gostoso que estava nos lençóis e nos travesseiros ao meu redor. Estiquei-me na cama, sentindo, em meu corpo, o relaxamento de todos os meus músculos ainda causarem um leve arrepio em minha coluna. Aos poucos abri os olhos, vislumbrando o quarto escuro.

Apalpei a cama ao meu redor, em busca de seu corpo, porém ele não estava ali. Sentei-me na cama, trazendo o lençol na altura de meus seios, buscando sua silhueta pelo cômodo.

Nada.

Um feixe de luz chamou minha atenção, levando meus olhos até a uma porta. Deveria ser o banheiro, já que agora também podia ouvir o ruído do chuveiro. Engoli em seco, imaginando seus ombros recebendo o jato forte da água, enquanto as gotas escorriam por seu peito forte.

Coloquei-me de pé, prendendo o lençol embaixo de meus braços, enquanto andava vagarosamente até a porta. Um sorriso se alargou em meu rosto. Delicadamente, girei a maçaneta, empurrando a porta e colocando a cabeça sorrateiramente para dentro.

Meu sorriso se esvaiu de meu rosto no mesmo momento,como vapor que passava por mim, saindo pelo vão da porta.

O banheiro estava com o grande espelho em frente à porta embaçado, e eu mal conseguia enxergar através do vapor. Olhei para meus pés enquanto entrava, vendo poças de água por todo o piso, fora do box estilhaçado.

Levei minha mão à boca, ao ver manchas de sangue tingir a banheira de porcelana.

_Sangue._

Estanquei ao sentir um caco de vidro cravar na sola do meu pé ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto fechava.

Dei mais um passo a frente, buscando enxergar o que permanecia sob a água que continuava aberta.

"Nunca te avisaram que a curiosidade matou o gato?" – a voz conhecida soou atrás de mim, e antes que eu pudesse me virar, minha vista escureceu e o ar faltou em meus pulmões ao tentar me debater contra o que cobria minha cabeça.

Braços fortes seguravam o que quer que fosse firme em volta do meu rosto, impedindo que eu respirasse. A água embaixo de meus pés impedia meu equilíbrio permanecer intacto, fazendo com que me apoiasse no corpo atrás de mim.

Eu também podia sentir os pequenos cacos de vidros da porta do box perfurarem minha pele enquanto me debatia.

Relaxei meu corpo quando minha garganta começou a arder por falta de oxigênio e imagens de Jasper se debatendo contra os mesmos braços invadiram minha mente.

O que quer que tenhamos feito, não agradou o _chefe._

"Shhh!" – a voz murmurou em meu ouvido, enquanto segurava meu corpo. "Fique quietinha, assim!"

"Pronto?" – outra voz questionou. Seu timbre não era grave como o do homem que me segurava, mas não era fina como a de uma criança. Um adolescente, talvez.

"Compreensível a falha dele, huh?" – o homem, que reconheci sendo Felix exclamou, enquanto me pegava no colo, deixando o lençol no chão do banheiro.

"Vamos logo!" – exclamou o outro, insatisfeito. "Aro está esperando."

Percebi novamente meu corpo ser carregado para fora do banheiro, enquanto sentia meus pés sangrando pelos cortes. Minha cabeça continuava encapuzada, sem que eu pudesse ver o caminho para qual eles seguiam.

As mãos de Felix passeavam por minhas pernas enquanto eu tentava ao máximo não me mover. Isso só pioraria as coisas para mim.

O nome Aro ecoava por minha mente a cada passo do homem que me carregava pelo corredor, e isso me preocupava.

_Jasper _corria perigo.

Eu corria perigo.

Além de minha própria família estar em risco.

Eu só torcia para que as coisas não ficassem piores. Mas é claro, que isso seria só o inicio de uma mudança. Uma mudança que talvez eu ainda não tivesse preparada para enfrentar.

"Não faça nada a ela, ou eu..." – a voz de Jasper saiu rosnada, enquanto entrava em um novo cômodo, arrepiando meu corpo inteiro.

Um estalo se fez ouvir, junto com seu grito reprimido. Outro estalo, outro grito.

As lagrimas já escorriam por minhas bochechas.

"Não faça isso." – eu murmurava, quase que mentalmente no peito coberto por um grosso casaco que me sustentava.

"_Portala me¹_" – uma voz grave e altiva silenciou a sala.

* * *

Booom, mais um capitulo. Demorei né? Deeesculpa, mas quando eu resolvia postar, o nao deixava. ¬¬ Enfim, o que acharam? Vão deixar reviews e mais reviews para mim! né?? *pisca os olhos alá gatinho do shrek(?)* Espero que tenham gostado das musicas, e do capitulo em si. Estarei esperando as reviews, e o capitulo 6 eu posto em breve, ok? Fiquem preparadas! :D E qualquer duvida sobre os termos italiano, review!

Beijo, Drigo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Dolore**

Eu sentia as solas de meus pés formigarem enquanto meus punhos ardiam a medida que eu forçava a corda que me mantinha presa a cadeira. Eu tentava manter meus olhos fechados a todo custo, porém minhas pálpebras logo se abriam por conta dos flashes que assolavam minha mente.

_Jasper._

Era o que eu também via com os olhos abertos. Seu corpo nu estava ajoelhado na minha frente, acorrentado e completamente marcado por todos os tipos de instrumentos. O sangue escorria por sua face enquanto seus olhos azuis – apagados e completamente perdidos – tentavam permanecer abertos, me vigiando.

"Jas..." – murmurei enquanto tentava novamente puxar meus pulsos.

"Shhh! Não fale nada Alice." – sua voz baixa continuava com o tom mandão que sempre teve. "Apenas feche os olhos."

"Não posso!" – sussurrei, olhando os cortes em seu peito. "Por que lhe fizeram isso?"

"Como você está?" – perguntou, ignorando minha pergunta.

"Você já perguntou isso." – respondi, irritada.

"Você também já me perguntou por que me fizeram isso." – ele tentou sorrir. "Agora feche os olhos e diga tudo que você vê."

"Jas..." – resmunguei.

"Alice, faça isso, por favor." – ele pediu, soltando a cabeça, fazendo as correntes que prendiam seus braços esticados no ar rangesse.

Minhas pálpebras se fecharam e novamente eu me senti no pesadelo.

"Fale!" – ele pediu serio. "Comece!"

A cena estava clara em meu cérebro. As vozes, os movimentos. A dor em seus olhos.

A dor em meu peito.

Quando o capuz foi tirado, e eu fui colocada no chão, respirei fundo, abaixando meu corpo nu enquanto me protegia dos olhares e tentava aliviar o peso em meus pés cortados. Os olhos de Jasper eram raivosos na direção de Felix enquanto Demetri lhe segurava os braços para trás.

Jasper estava ajoelhado no canto de um salão largo, completamente nu, e os filetes de sangue se misturavam com as gotas que escorriam por seu corpo.

"Então você é a Alice." – novamente a voz grave silenciou a sala composta só por homens. "Seja bem vinda!" – seu sotaque italiano era carregado e venenosamente irônico. "Vejo que lhe agrada um de meus _soldati."_

"Você não ousaria tocar um dedo nela, Aro!" – Jasper rosnou ameaçador. "Eu já disse que ela é minha."

Aro virou sua cabeça na direção de Jasper. Um riso controlado saiu de seu corpo, aumentando gradativamente até uma gargalhada ecoar pela sala.

"Você _falhou_ novamente, Jasper." – ele falou serio, após alguns segundos. "Não tem mais direito sobre nada. Você conhece as regras!"

"Fique quieto!" – Demetri reclamou, quando Jasper começou a se debater.

Virei meu rosto para frente, quando Aro se aproximou e tocou minha face.

_"Affascinante."_ – ele sorriu, passando a mão em meu queixo. "Ótimo bichinho de estimação, Withlock. Mas vamos ao que interessa." – ele se afastou, indo até uma mesa e pegando minha bolsa entre suas mãos enluvadas.

"Você ligará para Edward, alegando mudanças de planos." – ele sorriu. "Isso lhe é familiar, não?"

Assenti com a cabeça.

"E falará para ele e sua adorável família entrar no carro que você já alugou. _Capice?"_

Novamente concordei, com meus olhos fixos em Jasper.

"Ele ficará bem, se é isso que lhe interessa!" – sua voz assumiu um tom divertido.  
"Se ele se comportar durante os eventos, claro."

"Fique calmo." – articulei com meus lábios em sua direção. Seus olhos eram perigosos, mas entenderam meu recado.

"Tome." – Aro entregou o meu celular. "Vamos logo com isso."

Respirei fundo, endireitando meu corpo e andando até Jasper, sentindo o olhar de todos os presentes queimarem minhas costas.

"Como se atre..." – Demetri começou a reclamar, quando Aro pigarreou, encostado na comprida mesa de mogno.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado de Jasper, acariciando seu rosto enquanto a linha chamava.

"Não faça isso." – Jasper sussurrou enquanto escondia seu rosto em meu pescoço.

"E nós morremos." – repeti o que ele disse no dia anterior. "Lembra?"

"Alo?" – a voz de Edward ecoou preocupada pelo viva voz do telefone, fazendo com que eu tivesse que afastar o aparelho de meu ouvido e olhar para Aro confusa.

Ele sorriu, dando de ombros enquanto me incentivava a continuar.

"Edward." – respondi, sentindo minha respiração acelerar. "Tudo bem?"

"Alice, me fala onde você está agora!"

"Estou ótima." – respondi, fingindo que estava ofendida, enquanto tentava ganhar tempo.

"Não brinque comigo Alice..." – Edward respondeu bravo.

"Edward, não to podendo falar muito no momento." – falei com minha voz alcançando um tom serio que eu não podia acreditar. "Mudanças de planos."

"Como assim, Alice?"

"Não tenho tempo para explicar. Apenas..." – ouvi uma arma se engatilhar em minha  
nuca. O cano gelado tocando minha minha cabeça, afastando o celular de minha boca e levantando. "Tome cuidado." – fechei meus olhos, desligando o aparelho e o lançando na parede ao meu lado o mais forte que eu pude.

E tudo novamente aconteceu rápido demais.

"Alice!" – ouvi a voz de Jasper me trazendo a realidade novamente. "Alice, fala comigo." – ele pedia, desesperado enquanto meu corpo tremia. "Estou aqui, abra os olhos!"

"Eu preciso me soltar." – comecei a gritar em meio aos soluços que apertavam minha garganta. "Edward!" – gritei, debatendo meu corpo contra a cadeira de madeira. "Edward!"

"Se acalme Alice!" - ele me pedia, desesperado. "Por favor!"

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?"

"Saia daqui Demetri!" – Jasper sibilou tentando levantar-se, fazendo barulho com as correntes que o prendiam no chão.

"Jasper, Jasper." – Demetri maneou a cabeça antes de se aproximar de mim com uma seringa em uma de suas mãos. "Vamos nos acalmar Alice?" – ele sorriu. Seu cabelo comprido soltando uma mecha do rabo de cavalo que ele usava preso logo embaixo de sua nuca.

"Eu preciso ajudar Edward." – ainda murmurava, me encolhendo o máximo que as  
amarras permitiam. "Me solta Demetri! Por favor! Eu preciso sair daqui."

"Shhhh! Quietinha!"

Senti a dor aguda da agulha entrando em minha pele e logo em seguida o anestésico correndo em minhas veias, deixando meu raciocínio mais lento até que minha consciência era apenas um fio em meio o breu.

Meu corpo relaxou, fazendo com que minha cabeça pendesse e que aos poucos eu não conseguisse me movimentar. Antes de ficar completamente inconsciente, ainda pude captar algumas palavras de Demetri, dirigidas para Jasper.

"Você sabe que tudo depende de você Jasper!" – Demetri falou, afastando-se de mim, enquanto se dirigia para a porta. "Aro fez isso apenas para você não esquecer seu objetivo, mas basta você querer..."

O barulho das correntes me manteve acordada por poucos segundos. O suficiente para ter a certeza que eu estava sozinha, novamente.

"Eu aceito..." – a voz de Jasper agora era determinada, porem suas palavras não se encaixavam em minha mente, enquanto eu implorava para a inconsciência me tragar novamente. "Vamos agora, Demetri..." – segurei as lagrimas em meus olhos, respirando fundo antes do ultimo golpe ser aplicado. "Deixe-a sozinha."

Sim. Eu já sabia que seria sozinha que eu iria enfrentar aquilo.

Por Edward e Bella. E por Carlisle.

Por mim.

Jasper não importava mais agora.

~*~

**_www*youtube*com*/watch?v=AhlCZgvW1dc_**

_"Basta um simples toque,  
Basta um pequeno olhar  
E você faz eu me sentir no ar.  
Mas onde é que você está esta noite?  
Algo não está certo,  
Por favor, você pode deixar de se esconder?"_

"Já esta na hora de acordar, não acha?" – eu podia ouvir ao longe, enquanto aos poucos conseguia sentir tudo ao meu redor. "Você já dormiu demais, _piccola!_" – meus olhos se abriram em reflexo, meu corpo se arrepiando por completo.

Meu coração se acelerou, bombeando adrenalina para o resto de meu organismo, despertando-me rapidamente. A meia luz que cobria o cômodo não incomodou minha retina, mantendo meus olhos abertos. Eu já não fitava mais seu corpo machucado, muito menos as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos.

Apenas o teto branco novamente.

"Interessante." – a voz rouca continuou, enquanto eu tentava organizar meus pensamentos e sentimentos antes de encará-lo. "Muito interessante." – repetiu.  
Respirei fundo, girando meu corpo em direção a voz, que estava em meu lado direito.

"Sinto em lhe desapontar." – Aro respondeu, observando meu desespero ao me ver novamente presa, dessa vez as cabeceiras da cama. "Ele não virá mais."

Engoli em seco, tentando manter meu rosto concentrado em sua face. Eu já não tinha mais nada que me preocupar ali.

Ele tinha escolhido assim.

_"Eu estou tentando não pensar sobre isso  
todas as coisas que você fazia antes,  
mas às vezes isso é tudo o que vêm á mim.  
Eu não posso levá-la mais.  
Eu vou ficar com você,  
mas lembre-se de  
Ter cuidado com o que você faz,  
Porque Eu não sou à prova de balas"_

Aro estava com um sobretudo preto que cobria seu corpo até os joelhos. As luvas pretas continuavam em suas mãos, enquanto seus sapatos sociais refletiam a luz baixa do quarto. Seu rosto liso e pálido era firme e másculo.

"Sua atitude no salão me impressionou." – ele confessou, cruzando os braços no peito e se aproximando.

Tremi, desviando o olhar de seu rosto para meu corpo, que agora estava coberto por uma longa camisola que cobria meu corpo até os joelhos.

"Bom não estar mais nua." – minha voz saindo rouca, por conta do tempo inconsciente. "Um copo de água, ou é pedir de mais?" – minhas palavras sendo pronunciadas como facas em sua direção.

Aro gargalhou, indo em direção a mesa pequena do outro lado da sala. A jarra de água depositada sobre a superfície estava suada por conta da temperatura da água.

O barulho do liquido sendo despejado no copo fez com que eu engolisse em seco.

"Otimo." – ele falou, aproximando-se com o copo na mão. "Como vai beber isso?" – perguntou sarcástico.

"Você pode me soltar." – respondi seria.

"O tempo que conviveu com Jasper foi o suficiente para lhe tornar uma pessoa de respostas rápidas ou você já era assim, Alice?" – ele perguntou, erguendo meu pescoço e colocando o copo de vidro em meus lábios.

O nome de Jasper entrou em meus ouvidos queimando minha alma. Trinquei os dentes, antes de sentir o gelado da água tocar minha boca. Eu estava sedenta.

E a água não seria suficiente para aplacar minha sede naquele momento.

_"Em seu lugar secreto,  
começando no espaço,  
me deixa um sentimento congelado.  
Eu apenas preciso sentir que o que temos é real.  
E eu sou a que você escolheu. "_

"Prepare-se!" – ele avisou, após deixar o copo novamente na mesa e ir em direção a porta. "Temos um compromisso e você simplesmente deve estar pronta. Mandarei alguém para cuidar de você nesse meio tempo." – ele assentiu antes de sair. "E não faça Jane se apaixonar por você!" – advertiu, sorrindo sarcasticamente antes de bater a porta.

Respirei fundo assim que fiquei sozinha. Meus olhos rolaram por onde meu corpo amarrado permitiu minha visão chegar, distraindo meu peito que queimava.

"_Deixe-a sozinha!_" – sua voz sussurrava em meu ouvido repetidamente, fazendo com que esquecer momentaneamente do que acontecera fosse impossível.

"Me deixa em paz, Jasper." – murmurei, virando meu rosto para a parede, já que certamente as câmeras iriam registrar minhas lagrimas. "Apenas por agora, me deixe em paz.

~*~

"Alice?" – a voz delicada chamou firme da porta do quarto branco. Minha cabeça virou-se lentamente em sua direção, fazendo com que eu piscasse varias vezes para poder visualizar sua imagem.

A menina de cabelos loiros tinha seus cabelos presos no meio da cabeça, com mechas que caiam em seus ombros. Ela devia ser da minha altura, porem seu rosto era angelical demais, demonstrando sua pouca idade.

"Jane suponho." – respondi, desanimada.

"Sim" – ela sorriu, entrando totalmente no cômodo e mostrando seu corpo esguio vestido por uma blusinha clara e um jeans comum. Diferente de todos os outros, ela parecia estar alheia a tudo que envolvia aqueles dias. "Aro pediu que eu viesse até aqui."

"Certo." – novamente o animo não atingiu minha voz. "Faça o que é necessário."

Fechei meus olhos, suspirando alto enquanto ouvia seus passos se aproximarem.

Seus dedos miúdos soltaram as amarras de meus calcanhares, para logo em seguida liberar meus pulsos.

"Consegue levantar, Alice?" – perguntou, puxando minhas pernas para fora da cama e apoiando meu braço em seu ombro.

Ri fracamente, me desvencilhando de seu meio abraço.

"Eu consigo andar sozinha, Jane. Não se preocupe. Para onde eu tenho que ir?"

"Certo." – ela respondeu somente. "Por ali!"

"Ok." – falei, me dirigindo para o que pareceu um banheiro enquanto ela me seguia.

"Eu não sei porquê meu pai deixou você nesse quarto." – ela falou, quebrando o silencio criado enquanto me despia e entrava no chuveiro. "Aqui tem câmeras e tudo mais."

Dei de ombros, sem saber o que responder.

"O que você fez, Alice?" – ela perguntou, ajudando-me com o shampoo. "Para estar aqui, digo."

"Eu não sei. Jas..." – parei, engolindo seu nome. "Eu não sei."

Jane me observou por alguns segundos, sem nada dizer, enquanto me passava o sabonete.

"O que tem Jasper?" – ela perguntou novamente, de repente. "Eu não o vejo desde..." – ela pareceu pensar por algum momento. "Desde aquele dia no salão."

_"Eu estou tentando não pensar sobre  
todas as coisas que você fazia antes,  
mas às vezes isso é tudo o que vêm á mim.  
Eu não agüento mais.  
Eu vou ficar com você,  
mas lembre-se de  
Ter cuidado com o que você faz,  
Porque Eu não sou à prova de balas."_

"Eu não faço idéia." – respondi, mergulhando meu rosto embaixo da água que caia do chuveiro logo em seguida.

A simples menção de seu nome provocava a ira em meu corpo, logo dando lugar apenas a tristeza.

Eu não podia achar que ele iria continuar ao meu lado, sendo que a prisioneira ali era eu. Nos tínhamos combinado, afinal. Seria somente aquele momento. Depois voltaria tudo como deveria ser.

Ele o _garoto mau._

E eu a _mocinha em perigo. _

E eu definitivamente, não gostava dos _violões._

"Alice?" – ouvi a voz de Janeme chamar preocupada. "Você não respira?"

"Preferia que não." – e então eu não sentiria o cheiro dele em minha pele. – completei em pensamento.

"Vocês..." – ela começou, entregando a toalha comprida para mim. "Vocês..."

"Jane, já chega."

Jane abaixou a cabeça, calando-se enquanto a toalha escapara de meus dedos.

O que _ele_ estava fazendo ali?

_"Cuidado com o que você diz,  
Cuidado com o que você faz.  
Eu não sou à prova de balas  
Eu não sou à prova de balas"_

"Vá para lá, Jane." – ele pediu, aparecendo na porta do banheiro.

"Cer.." – ela começou a responder, porem eu precisava interromper. Ela não poderia me deixar agora.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Jane." – falei seria, segurando seu braço forte. "Aro mandou você me ajudar, você tem que fazer isso até o final."

Ele bufou, cruzando os braços sobre a jaqueta de couro que cobria seu tronco. Os pés cruzaram nos tornozelos enquanto seu ombro se apoiava no batente da porta.

"Alice..." – Jane respondeu, puxando o braço levemente enquanto olhava entre Jasper e eu. "Acho que eu preciso ir embora agora."

"Jane, por favor!" – supliquei, sentindo minha face se contorcer em dor. "Não vá!" – sussurrei enquanto ela se soltava dos meus braços e caminhava para a porta, passando por Jasper.

Fiquei de costas para ele, cobrindo meu corpo com a toalha macia que Jane deixou comigo. Meu cabelo pingava a água do banho em meu corpo enquanto eu observava minha mão tremer.

"Alice." – sua voz quente e rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Virei rapidamente em sua direção, não conseguindo segurar minha mão que correu em direção ao seu rosto.

Meus dedos estalaram em sua bochecha enquanto meu sangue queimava de raiva em minhas veias. As lagrimas já rolavam por minha face, enquanto seus olhos não encaravam os meus.

Seu rosto se voltou novamente para frente do meu. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto seu sorriso se expandiu por suas bochechas.

_Maldito._

Meus punhos se fecharam, rumando para seu corpo enquanto ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços. Minha raiva era tanta, que eu sentia o meu coração pulsar em meus ouvidos.

"Sim!" – ele falou alto, enquanto acertava seu peito e seu pescoço com meus socos."A dor!" – ele apertava meu tronco contra o seu, sem permiti que eu parasse de bater. "Faça doer em mim, Alice!" – ele pediu em meu ouvido. "Faça que eu sinta o que você sente." – ele incitava, enquanto continuava a me apertar. "Alice!" – ele gemeu, encolhido no chão. "Espera." – pediu, tentando ficar de joelhos.

Olhei seu rosto contorcido de dor, me arrependendo de ter sido tão certeira. Respirei fundo, ouvindo suas palavras ecoarem novamente em minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho que ficar sozinha, Jasper." – virei e comecei a caminhar até a porta do banheiro. "Me desculpa."

"Alice, escute..."

"Não Jasper." – suspirei apoiada no batente. "Não se esqueça do que combinamos.  
Seria apenas uma vez." – abaixei a cabeça, apertando a toalha em meu peito.  
"Nossa chance se esgotou."

"Eu disse que..."

"Que eu devia ficar sozinha." – olhei para ele, engolindo minhas lagrimas e novamente o interrompendo. Eu não podia deixar que sua voz me desconcentrasse. "E eu vou seguir seu conselho e..." – engoli em seco. "Tentar sair daqui."

"Não..."

"Se você puder levantar e ir embora..." – me encostei na porta, vendo que eu ainda tinha que me vestir. "E chamar a Jane de volta..."

"Eu não consigo..."

"Certo, então fique ai dentro até que eu possa terminar de me vestir."

"Alice!" – ele gritou, irritado. "Da para você parar de me interromper, caralho?"

"Não." – respondi decisiva, já saindo do banheiro. "Até mais, Jasper."

Bati a porta, encostando-me nela logo em seguida. Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de passar meus indicadores embaixo de meus olhos, impedindo que as lagrimas rolassem. Eu não choraria, não por enquanto, pelo menos.

Eu iria ser forte. Ele não me importava mais. Eu não podia me preocupar com isso, não agora, pelo menos.

Jasper não era minha prioridade, assim como eu não queria ser a dele.

Coloquei a calça jeans e a camiseta que estava sobre a cama, vestindo o tênis logo em seguida. Me joguei na cama, enfiando minha cara no travesseiro e abafando um grito enquanto esmurrava a cama ao lado da minha cabeça compassadamente.

"Alice?" – sua voz soou dolorosa e _perto demais_.

Merda.

"Jasper." – falei ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. "O que você quer?" – respirei fundo, sentindo meu próprio cheiro exalar da fronha.

"Eu preciso falar com você." – a cama afundou ao meu lado, indicando que ele estava cada vez mais _próximo_. "Você pode levantar daí?" – sua mão quente e grande segurou meu ombro, puxando meu tronco para fora do travesseiro.

"Não temos nada para..."

"Se você não vai me deixar falar, você também não irá dizer nenhuma palavra." – ele falou rápido, segurando minha nuca e me puxando para perto dele. Sem que eu pudesse sequer pensar, ele tomou meus lábios nos seus, me beijando com vigor.

Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo macio, acariciando as mechas douradas enquanto sentia seus dedos passarem pelas laterais de meu corpo. Sua língua pedia permissão para adentrar em minha boca, brincando com meus lábios.

"Eu disse para você nunca mais me tocar." – falei com minha voz entrecortada. "E você nunca mais faça isso!" – tentei me afastar, empurrando seu peito. "Tem câmeras aqui, e eu sinceramente não mereço ver novamente aquela cena." – minha voz saia rápida e falhada enquanto eu tentava me livrar de seus braços. "E você também não me quer, de qualquer forma." – puxei meu pulso que estava preso em sua palma. "E da para me soltar?"

"Não." – ele falou sorrindo, trazendo-me para seu colo. "Você vai me ouvir, nem que eu tenha que te calar..." – seus lábios roçaram em meu pescoço enquanto sentia meu corpo arrepiar. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Eu não po-osso!" – gaguejei. "Eles vão te machucar de novo." – sussurrei, apertando minhas unhas em seu ombro enquanto escondia meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Vá embora, Jasper."

"Você esta com medo de que, _piccola_?" – ele perguntou, roçando a ponta de seu nariz em minha pele. "Eu sei me cuidar." – garantiu, acariciando minhas costas.

"Você me deixou sozinha." – murmurei, ainda com meu rosto escondido em seu pescoço. "Você me trouxe para cá." – continuei falando baixinho. "E você permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse." – apertei mais seu pescoço com meu abraço. "E você quer que eu não tenha medo de te ver ensangüentado novamente, enquanto você é o único que pode me ajudar a sair daqui e salvar minha família?"

Ele respirou fundo, ficando tenso.

"Você..." – ele começou, soltando os braços de meu corpo. "Você sabe que eu não..." – ele inspirou o ar próximo de meus cabelos. "Que eu não posso te ajudar."

"É!" – ri fracamente, saindo de seu colo e indo em direção a porta. "Por isso que eu não queria que você me tocasse." – encostei minha cabeça na madeira. "Agora você tem que ir embora."

"Alice."

"Chega Jasper!" – gritei nervosa. "Chega!" – olhei para ele que continuava sentado na cama. "Chega de Alice, Alice, Alice!" – desabafei. "Isso já esta virando uma rotina, e olha que eu te conheço não faz uma semana." – desdenhei. "Você sendo o que você é, ou sendo meu príncipe encantado... você não serve para mim." – as palavras mentirosas queimando minha língua. "Agora saí daqui!" – abri a porta, dando de cara com Jane que esperava do lado de fora.

Com Aro.

Demetri.

E Felix.

"Vejo que vocês estão se acertando." – Aro tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

"Pois é!" – falei irritada, indo em direção do banheiro, dando lugar para que eles entrassem no quarto. "Já não basta às câmeras, vocês também precisam ouvir atrás da porta?"

"Alice!" – Jasper me advertiu.

"Shhh!" – Aro se dirigiu a ele. "Deixe com que ela se expresse." – Aro ergueu uma sobrancelha em minha direção. "Você esta pronta, ou tem algo mais a dizer?"

Olhei para Aro que exibia um sorriso branco no rosto. Depois dirigi meu olhar para a cara de Demetri que olhava fixamente Jasper, e Felix, que olhava fixamente a mim.  
Olhei para Jane, que estava com sua face pálida demais, e os braços apertados em frente a seu peito. Seu lábio sendo massacrados pelos dentes.

Por ultimo olhei para Jasper.

Sua mandíbula estava apertada, enquanto seus olhos eram perdidos em um dos cantos do quarto. Seus pulsos estavam fechados enquanto ele murmurava algo indecifrável.

"Não." – respondi finalmente. "Não tenho nada mais a acrescentar." – bufei. "Termine logo com isso."

"Felix..." – Aro inclinou seu rosto sobre o ombro na direção dele. "A morfina."

Meu coração parou.

Morfina?

Antes que eu pudesse fugir, Felix já segurava minha cintura, encostando meu peito em suas costas enquanto a agulha furava minha pele.

"Durma." – sua voz nojenta sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Novamente ouvi Jasper rosnar e um impacto no corpo de Felix fez com que eu fosse pro chão

"Alice? Alice?" – sentia meu corpo sendo balançado, enquanto a voz dele ficava cada vez mais longe.

E logo eu estava inconsciente.


	7. Capitulo 7

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Decisioni**

**Pov Jasper.**

"Felix..." – Aro falou, chamando minha atenção. "A morfina."

Felix já rondava Alice, segurando-a forte pela cintura. Meu sangue se aqueceu, circulando mais rápido por meu corpo enquanto a adrenalina bombeava em minhas veias.

A agulha entrou em sua pele antes que eu conseguisse impedir.

Meu corpo se colidiu com o de Felix, fazendo as feridas que ainda tinha em meu corpo arderem enquanto os dois caiam no chão e o corpo de Alice pendia para frente.

Meu punho encontrou o maxilar de Felix, enquanto tentava me desvencilhar de seu corpo pesado.

Alice estava caída no chão. Aro, Jane e Felix apenas observavam a cena.

Apreensão. Irá. Indignação.

"Alice? Alice?" – peguei seu corpo pequeno em meus braços, balançando-o e tentando reanimá-lo. "Você é doido, Aro?" – gritei, apertando mais ela contra mim.

"Leve-a até o carro. Vamos para Roma encontrar com Edward essa noite."

"Você conseguiu falar com ele?" – perguntei, preocupado. Eu já devia ter previsto que as negociações iriam começar logo. Aro não poderia perder tempo em se livrar de Alice antes que ela causasse mais problemas.

Ela ter se envolvido comigo já era um deles.

Aro já tinha me castigado antes por me envolver com uma de minhas reféns. A marca que eu tinha em minha virilha comprovava isso, porem com Alice fora diferente, por mais que isso soe clichê.

"Venha Jasper!" – Jane se aproximou, ajoelhando ao meu lado e pegando a seringa.  
"A dose que Felix aplicou nela foi forte demais. Ela não vai acordar. E nós precisamos ir."

"Eu quero ele fora disso." – Aro falou para Demetri antes de sair. "Traga-a você!" – virou-se em minha direção, sorrindo e dando de ombros. "Você não pode se envolver.  
Compreende, não?" – sua voz era seria demais para ser levada em consideração.

"Aro..." – falei baixo, em tom de ameaça.

"Colabore." – ele disse, antes de rodar em seus calcanhares e sair porta afora.

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, se não for comigo, Aro. Eu já te disse que ela é minha."

"Ok! Ok!" – ele exclamou exasperado. "Você venceu." – disse gesticulando. "Traga Felix, Demetri. E vamos Jane." – e antes de sair ele voltou-se em minha direção. "E da próxima vez que você machucar novamente um de nós por conta dela, teremos uma conversa seria, Jasper."

Ignorei, levantando Alice em meus braços e deixando Felix e Demetri para trás.

Seus cenho estava franzido, mesmo que seu corpo inerte estivesse anestesiado.

Que merda que eu fiz?

www*youtube*com*/watch?v=cpF6AQKoBxE

_"Suas palavras são como facas  
Descascam minha pele e perfuram minha alma  
Seu corpo vai queimar essa noite  
Embora seu coração sobrará frio"_

O silencio era quebrado pelos passos duros no chão do corredor de pedras. Aro e Jane caminhavam em minha frente. A menina estava de mãos dadas com o pai e por varias vezes olhou para trás. Para nós.

Alice continuava apagada em meus braços, enquanto eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar de seu rosto. Por algum motivo, ela estava chateada comigo. Isso era lógico, mas eu pensei que ela poderia compreender que por mais que eu quisesse, o destino nos colocou juntos em um momento errado.

Edward veio para uma palestra na Itália em uma hora errada. Com propósitos errados. Provocando pessoas erradas.

Por mais que ele fosse apenas um pequeno ponto do problema todo, Aro escolhera a ele e a sua família como representantes do aviso que seu partido estava se metendo onde não era chamado.

Desde que a operação chegara a minhas mãos, a imagem de Alice causou algo estranho dentro de mim.

Seu corpo pequeno na fotografia vestia um terno social justo que destacava suas curvas delicadas, enquanto ela saia de um prédio executivo em Nova Iorque. O sorriso pequeno em seus lábios vermelhos e cheios era o mesmo que tinha em seu rosto quando a vi dormi em meus braços.

_Nua._

Maneei a cabeça dispersando os pensamentos. Aquilo não era hora de lembrar nossa noite. Minhas _bolas_ ainda doíam pelo chute que ela me dera. Sorri, lembrando o quão brava ela ficou naquele momento no banheiro.

"Ta rindo do que?" – Demetri perguntou atrás de mim, andando ombro a ombro com Felix que fuzilava minha nuca.

"Nada da sua conta, Felix." – respondi baixo, ajeitando Alice em meu peito enquanto via o Escalade brilhar sob a luz da garagem.

"Ele está nervoso." – Felix caçoou.

"Já com saudade de meus punhos na sua cara, Felix?" – perguntei, virando-me em sua direção.

"Homens." – Jane resmungou, enquanto abria a porta para mim. "Entre logo Jasper!"

"Vocês dois, naquele carro." – Aro apontou a Mercedes igualmente preta do outro lado do estacionamento. "Jane, vá com Jasper e não permita que ele faça nenhuma besteira."

_"Eu culparei a mim mesmo  
Eu culparei a mim mesmo  
Por me prender em o que eu esperei que te manteria ao meu lado  
Eu culparei a mim mesmo"_

Jane estava no banco da frente, junto com o motorista, deixando o banco de trás para mim e Alice ficarmos.

Alisei sua bochecha macia, enquanto ela continuava apagada em meus braços. Tudo estava perto de se resolver, e eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la. Eu precisava aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado, enquanto o fim ainda estava longe.

Por mais que suas palavras queimassem em meu corpo, eu precisava dela. Eu precisava olhar em seus olhos verdes e ver o desejo. A paixão. A redenção.

_"Você me deixou sozinha. Você me trouxe para cá. E você permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse. E você quer que eu não tenha medo de te ver ensangüentado novamente, enquanto você é o único que pode me ajudar a sair daqui e salvar minha família?"_

Sua confiança em mim era doentia. Ela não podia esperar que eu fosse ajudá-la. Não depois de tudo que conversamos.

Meus lábios pressionavam sua testa gelada. Jane nos olhava por sobre o ombro. Sua face se contorcendo em tristeza.

"Não precisa ter pena, Jane." – adverti. "Eu não vou deixar isso afetar nossos planos."

"Como você pode ser tão frio?" – sua voz continha aspereza. "Ela é tão..."

"Acredito que seu pai disse que você não _podia_ se apaixonar por ela." – ironizei enquanto apertava mais Alice contra meus braços.

"Você é um idiota, Jasper." – ela virou para frente, olhando pela janela.

Era melhor assim.

Não poderia envolvê-la em nossa relação.

Aquilo era entre Alice e eu.

_"As folhas estão manchadas com lembranças do seu beijo macio  
Agora isso é tudo o que eu tenho  
Papel e caneta pra lembrar de você"_

O carro avançou rapidamente pela estrada quando saiu do território dos Volturi. Em poucos minutos, Roma já estaria refletindo pelas janelas escuras do carro.

A respiração de Alice em meus braços agora era mais ritmada, o remédio não iria durar por muito mais tempo.

O lugar onde a seringa injetou a morfina estava roxo por conta da rapidez que Felix aplicou a droga.

Ajeitei-me melhor no banco, puxando seu corpo para o meio de minhas pernas e apoiando suas costas em meu peito. Envolvi sua barriga com meus braços, colocando meu queixo em seu ombro e sentindo seu perfume impregnar meu corpo.

Agora faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que meu inferno particular começasse.  
Eu precisava tirar ela do fogo cruzado.

_"E você permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse."_

Merda.

A culpa e o arrependimento por aceitar essa missão latejavam em minhas veias, enquanto meu coração se acelerava ao ver ela se ajeitar em meu abraço.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

_"Eu posso te ter?  
Eu posso te ter?  
Eu posso te ter?  
Eu posso te ter?"_

Olhei pela janela mais uma vez, vendo através do vidro blindado a cidade se aproximando. O céu estava clareando. Meu cérebro trabalhava rápido. Eu precisava bolar algo. Desviei o olhar para frente, e encontrei os olhos de Jane fixos no motorista que estava concentrado na direção do carro.

Senti todo o ar de meus pulmões se esvair quando a solução brilhou em minha mente, e a voz de Aro ecoou pelo celular de Jane.

"Leve-a para _Piazza Navona___, Jane! Edward estará nos esperando lá. Sejam rápidos."

Engoli em seco, olhando para a janela e vendo que já estávamos em Roma.

Faltava pouco agora.

Tirei meu celular do bolso, digitando para Jane no banco da frente.

_"Você precisa ser rápida agora. Assim que ouvir o disparo, assuma a direção."_

Meu coração pulsava forte em meu peito, enquanto buscava a arma em meu bolso e apertava mais meu abraço envolta de Alice.

O plano estava feito.

Respirei fundo, apertando o _send_ e vendo o celular dela brilhar logo em seguida.

Este era o momento.

Jane leu a mensagem e eu podia ver seu semblante mudando à medida que as palavras se encaixavam em sua mente. Assim que ela terminou, seus olhos caíram sobre mim, cerrados.

"Por favor." – articulei com os lábios, engatilhando a arma e tirando-a do bolso.

Ela rapidamente se ajeitou em seu banco, respirando fundo. Apertei Alice mais ainda, apontando a arma em direção a cabeça do motorista.

Rangi os dentes, apertando meu maxilar e ajeitando meu dedo no gatilho. Seria rapido.

Alice respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.

Era agora.

"Shhh" – sussurrei em seu ouvido, apertando o gatilho.

O disparo ecoou dentro do carro, despertando Alice completamente.

O motorista não teve tempo de sentir dor, e caiu para o lado com o impacto. Jane foi realmente rápida, assumindo a direção antes que o carro pudesse perder o controle.

"Eu preciso de ajuda, Jasper!" – ela gritou, enquanto eu tentava segurar Alice que começara a se debater em meus braços.

"Diminua Jane." - respondi seu grito, abraçando Alice e tentando controlar seus movimentos descoordenados.

O carro balançava enquanto Jane tentava diminuir a velocidade. A adrenalina pulsava em meu organismo.

"Destrave as portas, Jane." – gritei, finalmente sentindo Alice relaxar em meus braços. "Shhh, _piccola. Solo io_"

"O que você vai fazer agora?" – Jane perguntou, apertando o botão no painel.

"Eu espero que seu pai tenha te ensinado a dirigir, Jane." – resmunguei, me inclinando sobre o corpo do motorista morto, enquanto tentava alcançar a maçaneta da porta. "Pule para o banco, agora!" – comandei, enquanto jogava o corpo dele para fora do carro. "Rápido!"

Eu sentia meu sangue queimar em minhas veias, enquanto tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Jane pulando para o banco do motorista, conseguindo guiar o volante e comandar os pedais, enquanto o carro balançava mais ainda.

Joguei-me no banco de trás, respirando aliviado ao ver que ela assumira o controle.

"O que você estava pensando, Jasper?" – ela gritou desesperada, acelerando mais.

Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás no banco, passando a mão em meus cabelos, sentindo o suor de minha testa umedecer meus dedos. Minha respiração continuava rápida, enquanto eu tentava acalmar meus nervos e voltava a pensar.

"Jas- Jasper?" – a voz delicada de Alice chamou tremula, fazendo um arrepio correr por meu corpo.

www*youtube*com*/watch?v=94RNp7veIJE

O medo estava presente ali, em seu tom, deixando meu coração apertado.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela estava ali, sentada ao meu lado. Seus olhos verdes arregalados, seus lábios - antes vermelhos - completamente pálidos e seu rosto feminino coberto por suor.

_"Fique onde você esta  
não abra a boca  
eu sei que eles estão vendo  
eles estão vendo"_

"Alice." – minha voz soando rouca enquanto me desencostava do banco, virando meu corpo totalmente em sua direção. "Eu precisava... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... eu sei que eu te assustei, mas era isso ou..."

Um sorriso pequeno se formou em seu rosto, fazendo meu estomago revirar de ansiedade. Minhas mãos voaram para sua bochecha gelada, enquanto minha respiração saia carregada de meus lábios entreabertos.

"_Per favore, scuzza me._ Eu... eu preciso te beijar agora!"

_"Toda a comoção  
e a dor infernal  
tem pessoas falando  
eles estão falando"_

_"Você  
seu sexo esta em chamas"_

Seus lábios macios acariciaram os meus, enquanto minha mão segurava seu rosto. Seu gosto adocicado penetrando em minha boca à medida que eu acariciava sua pele. Um gemido rouco saiu de sua garganta quando minha mão começava a subir por sua cintura, puxando suas costas em minha direção.

Eu precisava _senti-la._

Seus dedos pequenos subiram pelo meu peito, encontrando minha nuca, enquanto nossas línguas se tocavam. Meu corpo se aquecendo a medida que meus fios de cabelo eram puxados e eu sentia sua unha em meu couro cabeludo.

"Alice." – sussurrei, afastando nossos rostos poucos centímetros para puxar ar, enquanto sentia suas bochechas esquentarem em minha palma quente. "Alice."

"Você está repetindo de novo meu nome." – ela sorriu mais ainda, beijando o canto de meus lábios. "Eu quero esquecê-lo agora!" – meu lábio inferior sendo capturado por seus dentes, enquanto ela se degustava com a pele fina de minha boca. "Com você..." – sua boca estalando na minha. "Por sua causa."

_"A escuridão do beco  
o amanhecer de um dia  
a cabeça quando estou dirigindo  
quando estou dirigindo"_

_"Os labios macios estao abertos  
eles se prendem e ficam sem cor  
parece que você esta morrendo  
você esta morrendo"_

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente a suas palavras.

Minhas mãos foram para seu quadril, puxando-a para meu colo, enquanto voltava a sentir seu gosto em minha língua. Seu corpo quente estava prensado contra o meu, e eu a puxava ainda mais para perto.

Seus mamilos intumescidos roçavam meu peito, fazendo com que eu queimasse por dentro.

Meus dedos subiam por suas costas, alcançando sua nuca, enquanto minha língua lutava com a dela. Minha palma descia por toda a extensão de sua coluna, apertando a curva de seu quadril contra meu colo.

"Jasper!" – ela estava ofegante.

Sorri, enquanto explorava seu pescoço macio e cheiroso.

Eu estava em _chamas!_

_"E você  
seu sexo esta em chamas  
confortável  
com as palavras para transpirar"_

_"Quente como uma febre  
ossos se tocando  
eu poderia só sentir o gosto  
sentir o gosto"_

Finalmente consegui sentir sua pele, colocando minha mão dentro de sua blusa. Eu a desejava, e se fosse possível a tomaria ali mesmo. Não que eu me importasse, mas  
talvez Jane se importaria.

_"Não!_" – minha mente gritou, enquanto sentia a pele arrepiada de Alice em meus dedos. "_Não se importe com ela agora._"

Eu ri de meus pensamentos, mordiscando os lábios de Alice e novamente me afastando, para respirar.

Ela sentou em meu colo, apertando minha ereção, fazendo com que meu corpo arrepiasse e eu tivesse que fechar meus olhos apertados, enquanto mordia os lábios.

Respirei fundo, acomodando-me embaixo dela, enquanto abria meus olhos lentamente. Ela me encarava, um sorriso tímido no rosto. Seus olhos verdes brilhando de luxuria, enquanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

"Desculpa interromper..." – a voz de Jane soou incerta no banco da frente. "Mas Jasper, temos problemas!"

_"Se não é para sempre  
se é só por essa noite  
oh ainda é a melhor  
a melhor  
a melhor"_

_

* * *

_

**Heeey, demorei por aqui tambem. Mas ser sincero, tava com preguiça de atualizar aqui! :X HAHAUHSAUHSAUHSA Eu espero que vocês gostem desses capitulos que eu postei, eu to adoorando essa fic. MESMO. Eu acho que ela está ideal, redondinha. E bom, respondendo a review que eu recebi sobre o Jasper no capitulo da lemon, eu acho que assim, por mais que ele seja bandido, mafioso, filhodiumaputamanca nessa historia, ele continua sendo o Jasper. E EUUU acho que ele não assumiria postura diferente diante a primeira vez com a Alice, sem contar o fato dela estar completamente sensibilizada pela situação toda. :X Eu sei lá, HASUHUSAHUHSAUSHA, espero que vocês gostem, e enfim. É isso. **

**Beeeijão, Drigo.  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Pressa.**

**Pov Alice  
**

"Desculpa interromper..." – a voz confusa de Jane vinda de trás de mim despertou o estado de torpor que eu me encontrava ao sentir Jasper _pulsar _sob meu corpo. "Mas Jasper, temos problemas!"

Jasper riu embaixo de mim, enquanto eu afundava meu rosto em seu pescoço e voltava a sentar no banco.

"Desculpe Jane." – sussurrei ao lado da sua cabeça, enquanto arrumava minha camiseta.

Ela maneou a cabeça, deixando um sorrisinho malicioso estampar em seu rosto.

"Encoste Jane!" – a voz autoritária de Jasper soou ao meu lado, arrepiando meu corpo ainda sensível á _ele._

O carro começou a perder a velocidade, e quando Jane parou no acostamento, eu pude ver as sirenes da policia mais a frente.

"Pule para lá." – ele mandou, colocando seu corpo entre os bancos dianteiros e pulando atrás do volante.

Sua mão ajustou o espelho retrovisor, refletindo meus olhos. Ele sorriu, olhando para frente e acelerando.

"Ligue pra Edward, ele precisa saber que você está em segurança." – Jasper falou, tirando o celular do bolso e entregando pra mim. "Seja rápida, você tem cinco minutos antes que o GPS seja ativado."

Olhei para o blackberry em minhas mãos, discando o numero de Edward com minhas mãos ainda fracas.

Eu tinha cinco minutos.

Respirei fundo, apertando a tecla verde e colocando o aparelho no ouvido. Meu coração batia rápido, totalmente fora do ritmo da chamada do telefone.

"Alo?" – a voz desesperada de Edward atendeu.

"Edward!" – respondi aliviada. "Me escuta."

"Alice?" – ele ofegou. "Oh meu deus, Alice. Onde você esta? Eles estão com você? Eu já to chegando Alice, fica calma."

"Edward, eu não tenho tempo. Apenas escuta, ok?" – pedi, tentando falar mais alto que ele. "Vá para o aeroporto! Agora. Eu estou segura, não se preocupe. Pegue Bella e Nessie e vai para o aeroporto agora!" – pedi, falando rápido e batendo no ombro de Jasper, indicando que ele devia fazer o mesmo. "Confie em mim, Edward. Faça isso agora! Te encontro lá."

"Alice."

"Tchau, Edward."

Desliguei o aparelho, vendo Jasper manobrar o carro e entrar em algumas ruelas. O céu já estava quase claro.

O dia seria longo.

~*~

Jasper entrou rapidamente no aeroporto, se aproximando dos taxis e de um Volvo.

"Ali, Jasper." – apontei para o carro com vidros fumê. "Aquele é o carro do Edward."

Jasper assentiu, se aproximando do Volvo e diminuindo a velocidade, parou.

"Eu preciso ir lá." – falei rápido, abrindo a porta e correndo na direção do carro de Edward.

"Alice, espera!" – Jasper gritou, saindo do lado do motorista.

Estanquei no lugar, virando-me rapidamente para ele.

"O que foi?" – perguntei, voltando o olhar para Bella e Edward que saiam do carro.

"Só espere!" – ele correu em minha direção, envolvendo meus ombros e caminhando junto comigo para perto de _minha família._

Maneei a minha cabeça, sentindo meu corpo se esquentar ao seu lado. Bella correu em minha direção, fazendo com que eu me soltasse de Jasper e a abraçasse também.

"Sejam rápidas." – Jasper resmungou, andando na direção de Edward.

"Eu juro que eu vou te espancar quando tudo isso acabar!" – Bella sussurrou, apertando todo meus ossos. "Nunca mais faça isso, Alice. !"

"Ainda não acabou, Bella." – sussurrei de volta, aspirando o cheiro de morango que me trazia a sensação de segurança. "Eu preciso salvar vocês ainda." – ri desanimadamente, apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

"Do que você esta falando?" – ela me soltou, dando a visão de Edward completamente inquieto ouvindo Jasper. Seus olhos verdes não desviavam de mim.

"Isso ainda não acabou, Bella." – desviei meu olhar do de Edward, olhando em volta do aeroporto. "E eu preciso que você colabore comigo."

"Como?" – Bella perguntou, acompanhando meu olhar.

"Pegue Nessie no carro, chame Edward, e fale para Jasper colocar Jane em um taxi."

"O que você vai fazer Alice?" – Bella finalmente alcançou o Porsche amarelo com as janelas abertas e o motor ligado ali, sozinho.

"Despistar." - sorri, enquanto corria para o carro olhando em volta de mim em busca do dono.

Ele teria que entender, que naquele momento, eu precisava do _discreto _e _veloz _carro dele.

"Mas o que ela esta fazendo?" – ouvi a voz de Edward soar divertida enquanto eles vinham correndo em minha direção.

Acelerei o Porsche, fazendo o motor ranger embaixo de mim e erguendo uma sobrancelha, pisquei para Edward.

"Você está roubando um carro, Alice?" – Jasper sussurrou desesperado.

"É o que parece." – respondi, sorrindo pra ele. "Eu deveria ficar surpresa de você ser contra isso?"

"Er..." – ele murmurou, entrando ao meu lado.

"É, eu deveria." – sorri olhando para Nessie pelo espelho retrovisor.

Acelerei o carro, saindo do aeroporto e voltando para a rodovia.

"Para onde vamos?" – perguntei, ganhando velocidade e vendo o ponteiro do velocímetro aumentar.

"Precisamos nos separar." – a voz de Jasper voltou para o tom serio, chamando minha atenção. "Aro estará atrás de nós em breve."

"Mas como...?" – Edward questionou, olhando para Jasper com os olhos cerrados.

"Por favor, Edward." – pedi, concentrando-me na estrada. "Para onde eu tenho que ir, Jazz?"

O Porsche acelerava mais e mais, enquanto eu via de canto de olho Jasper apertar os dentes e olhar a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo vidro fumê.

"Jazz?" – perguntei novamente, apoiando minha mão em sua coxa. "Para onde?"

Seu olhar caiu sobre minha mão, antes dele sacar o telefone do bolso e discar alguns numeros.

"Peter?" – sua voz grave perguntou baixo. "Jasper. _Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. Preparare qualcosa di veloce. Sarò lì in pochi minuti." _– ele desviou o olhar para mim, procurando alguma coisa em meu rosto. "Entre a próxima esquerda... se preferir, eu posso..."

"E depois, o que eu faço?" – interrompi, ele não iria me tirar detrás desse volante muito fácil.

"Continue reto." – respondeu, voltando a encostar a cabeça na janela.

Olhei novamente para o banco de trás, vendo Nessie prestando atenção em todos os gestos de Jasper.

Ri fracamente.

"Próxima esquerda você pode virar, Alice." – sua voz respondeu firme.

Assenti com a cabeça, virando o volante e acelerando mais, enquanto a curva dava em um galpão antigo.

"O que é isso?" – perguntei, enquanto parava em frente a uma porta de ferro.

"Peter." – ele respondeu, saindo rapidamente do carro e batendo a porta logo em seguida. "Ele vai nos ajudar." – falou somente. "Fique ai." – pediu, se debruçando em minha janela. "Ou melhor, venha comigo, Edward." – ele indicou com a cabeça o galpão. "Acho que você vai gostar de ver o que tem lá dentro." – ele segurou uma risada, piscando para mim. "Não demorarei."

Jasper se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados, andando em direção a uma das portas.

Deixei meu corpo cair no banco, ainda sentindo a adrenalina em minhas veias. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, enquanto via as luzes do painel.

Poucos minutos se passaram, e eu ainda permanecia com meus olhos fechados, tentando encaixar a ultima semana em minha mente.

"Eu não acredito nisso." – Bella resmungou no banco de trás. "Como...? Isso é possível?"

"O que?" – perguntei, abrindo os olhos, tendo que fechá-los logo em seguida.

A luz de um farol forte ofuscou minha vista, obrigando que eu protegesse meus olhos com as mãos.

"O que é isso?" – perguntei, abrindo a porta do Porsche e colocando meu corpo lentamente para fora, com os olhos franzidos.

O ronco de um novo motor fez-se ouvir logo em seguida, fazendo Bella ofegar. Olhei para ela, vendo sua boca aberta enquanto voltava meu olhar para frente.

E eu senti meu próprio queixo despencar.

Jasper estava trazendo uma moto negra, enquanto Edward caminhava com um outro modelo, igualmente negro, ao seu lado.

Como se eles estivessem ensaiado, os dois se separaram, indo cada um para cada lado, dando espaço a um novo carro que se movimentava lentamente, saindo da garagem do galpão.

Eu soltei a respiração, presa em meu peito todo esse tempo, e inclinei-me, aumentando a luz dos faróis do Porsche, para ver o pára-choque de um _Dodge Viper_ cor de sangue ronronar em minha direção.

Minha respiração acelerou ao ver um homem alto e magro sair do carro. Ele fechou a porta, se movendo lentamente em direção ao Porsche.

Ou seria em minha direção?!

Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos. Um sorriso largo, que marcou sua bochecha, se abriu ao descer os olhos por mim, voltando a encarar o carro ao meu lado.

"_Buon giorno! Quindi hai rubato una Porsche? Meraviglioso." – _sua voz soando macia, enquanto seus dedos corriam o capo amarelo.

"Esse é Peter." – Jasper se aproximou, guiando sua _Harley Davidson _ao seu lado. "Ele irá nos ajudar com esses bebezinhos." – disse batendo em sua moto.

Desviei meus olhos para Edward, que já montava em sua _Hayabusa_, com o capacete em sua cabeça.

"E aquele ali?" – perguntei, indicando carro o ligado.

"Ele levará Bella e Nessie para outro lugar." – ele respondeu, assentindo para Peter que piscou para mim. "E ele não fala nenhuma palavra em seu idioma, Alice." – Jasper disse sorrindo e subindo o zíper de sua jaqueta de couro. Seus olhos azuis escurecidos, enquanto sua sobrancelha estava erguida, desafiadoramente. Logo em seguida, ele montou na moto, dando a partida.

.com/watch?v=XQRq4Fh1LCw&feature=related

_"É roleta russa  
sem sorte  
você pode dar adeus  
não existe simpatia  
quando a doença está entrando  
Num primeiro momento seus instintos dizem  
Esse estranho é um pouco perigoso  
A curiosidade matou o gato  
Agora Cristo deixou a manjedoura"_

Ele acelerou a moto, fazendo com que ela se movesse poucos centímetros, antes dele pará-la novamente próximo de mim.

"Entre no carro Alice." – sua voz rouca sendo cortada pelo capacete. "E me siga."

Assenti, acomodando meu corpo no banco de couro e fechando a porta ao meu lado. Engatei a ré, acelerando novamente, enquanto o farol iluminava a silueta de Bella e Nessie entrando no carro vermelho a minha frente.

Voltei a rua, com Jasper e Edward dirigindo um de cada lado.

Apertei minhas mãos no volante, olhando brevemente a postura de Jasper sobre a moto.

Seu corpo estava concentrado, e eu quase podia sentir seus músculos tensos sob meu toque.

Minha pele se arrepiou quando minha mente trouxe cenas de seu corpo se movendo _dentro de mim. _

_"O sabor é tão divino (tão divino)  
Uma química vida letárgica (vida letárgica)  
Bem-vindo ao seu vício  
Boa sorte com a vida  
"Porque você não pode, não pode, não pode"  
Me matar tão facilmente"_

Os faróis do carro de Peter refletiam em meu espelho retrovisor, enquanto Edward desacelerava sua moto, para ficar atrás de mim. Jasper tomou a frente, guiando nosso caminho.

Ele começou a aumentar a velocidade, criando distancia entre nossos veículos.

Acelerei, meus olhos fixos em seu corpo sobre a moto. Minha respiração aumentando, enquanto o ponteiro avançava cada numero do velocímetro do Porsche.

Pude ver o momento em que Peter mudou de direção, entrando em outra rua. Um suspiro de alivio invadiu meu corpo ao saber que as duas estariam protegidas, por enquanto.

Umedeci meus lábios lentamente, engolindo a saliva acumulada em minha boca logo em seguida. Olhei para o relógio do painel, vendo que já eram seis e meia da manhã.

Aro já estará nos _farejando _logo_. _

_"É tão bom te conhecer  
É tão bom saber quem é você  
Agora que sua guarda está baixa  
Deixe-me te mostrar  
Direitos superiores de alturas iniciais  
Agora voltaram para te perseguir  
Sua súplicas ansiosas  
As mão estranhas por sabores tão familiares"_

Eu ouvia o pulsar do meu coração atrás de meus ouvidos, enquanto meu estomago se retorcia em ansiedade. Jasper ganhava velocidade a cada quilometro atingido, e eu o acompanhava, com Edward logo atrás de mim.

Flashes do dia em que o encontrei no aeroporto inundavam minha mente, deixando meus pensamentos cada vez mais confusos.

Seu cheiro rondando meu organismo, a sensação de seus lábios em minha mão e sua voz em meu ouvido.

Minha respiração ficava cada vez mais carregada. O sol já refletia na pista, iluminando as montanhas e a cidade italiana que beiravam a estrada.

A moto de Edward passou ao meu lado feito um raio, emparelhando com Jasper logo em minha frente. Os dois se olharam por um estante, comunicando-se de uma maneira que eu não consegui entender. Jasper virou a cabeça em minha direção, me encarando através do vidro blindado.

Algo estava errado.

_"O sabor é tão divino (tão divino)  
Uma química vida letárgica (vida letárgica)  
Bem-vindo ao seu vício  
Boa sorte com a vida  
"Porque você não pode, não pode, não pode"  
Me matar tão facilmente"_

Eu já estava hiperventilando quando Jasper novamente olhou para trás e diminuiu sua velocidade, vindo para meu lado. Reduzi uma marcha, emparelhando a ele e abrindo meu vidro.

Sua mão retirou o protetor do capacete, e ele me encarou.

Seus olhos azuis estavam ferozes. Ele novamente olhou para trás, jogando um aparelho em meu colo.

"Apenas acelere, Alice." – ele gritou, olhando outra vez para trás. "Eu estarei logo atrás de você."

Olhei pelo retrovisor, e eu senti meu corpo perder as forças.

Três Escalades exatamente iguais a que deixamos no aeroporto surgiam em meu campo de visão.

"Corra Alice." – ele gritou, voltando a abaixar a proteção e diminuindo ainda mais a velocidade até ficar atrás de mim.

Seu rosto estava em meu retrovisor, e eu sentia meu coração falhar a cada centímetro que _eles _se aproximavam da gente.

Edward repetia os movimentos preocupados de Jasper, olhando sempre em minha direção.

Eu já sentia minhas mãos tremerem em contato com o volante. Prendi o fôlego, acelerando mais ainda, sentindo o Porsche rosnar embaixo de mim, enquanto obedecia meu pé.

_"O que você vai decidir?  
Quando estiver sem tempo  
"Porque você não pode, não pode, não pode"  
me matar tão facilmente"_

O primeiro disparo foi feito. Jasper acelerou, negando com a cabeça para mim.

"Mais rápido Alice." - sua voz rosnou pelo aparelho no meu colo, e eu senti meu coração falhar.

"Caralho Jasper!" – respondi, com meu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. "Precisa me assustar assim?"

Sua risada foi seca, enquanto o ronco do motor de sua moto fez-se ouvir.

"Eles estão se aproximando." – Jasper falou novamente, agora com um tom cortante. "Edward, entre a próxima direita. Alice, continue reto. Vamos ter que nos separar."

Edward não respondeu, apenas se curvou na moto e acelerou mais, entrando no desvio que se encontrava na pista e sumindo de minhas vistas. Um dos três carros atrás de mim diminuiu, para certamente segui-lo.

"Eu vou continuar atrás de você, Alice." – ele rosnou, e eu me senti arrepiar. "Agora mete a porra do pé no acelerador."

Obedeci a ele, olhando novamente para meu espelho retrovisor e vendo outro carro diminuir e se distanciar de nós.

"Fique alerta Alice." – Jasper avisou, olhando para trás e encarando o que quer que fosse. "Aro quer fazer isso ele mesmo."

Engoli em seco.

"O que vamos fazer, Jasper?" – respondi, esperando que ele me ouvisse.

"Eu não sei." – ele respondeu com sua voz sussurrando. "Ainda."

_"A batalha que você escolheu era tão desbalanceada  
Para prender em mim agora  
Aquela que você convidou  
implorou, suplicou, gritou  
Por redenção, por perdão  
implorou, suplicou, gritou  
Desculpe não estou ouvindo"_

"Edward?" – perguntei, novamente receosa.

"Alice." – ele respondeu concentrado, enquanto eu podia ouvir o vento batendo em seu capacete.

"Você esta bem?" – perguntei, aliviando o aperto da minha mão no volante, que já estava dolorida. "Bella esta bem?"

"Peter?" – Jasper chamou.

"_Siamo quasi arrivare al luogo __contrassegnati" _– o italiano respondeu, cantando pneu logo em seguida. "_Non ti preoccupare_."

"Fique tranqüila, Alie." – Edward falou, acelerando. "Tenho um atrás de mim, Jasper."

"Merda." – Jasper respondeu. "Não tente despistá-lo. Quem quer que esteja no carro, conhece a Itália melhor do que você. Apenas mantenha distancia dele, e não permaneça em um mesmo lugar. Eles estão armados. Alice?" – ele chamou, diminuindo ainda mais a velocidade. "Acelere mais, e vá até onde a estrada permitir. Você não pode se desviar dessa rodovia, e ela irá te levar a um lugar que já esperam por você. Eu irei tentar tirar Aro de seu pé."

"Jasper..."

"Por favor Alice." – ele pediu, ficando ainda mais para trás e entrando em outro desvio. "Apenas me obedeça agora."

Eu acelerei.

Os números do velocímetros avançavam diante de meus olhos a medida que meu coração batia mais rápido e eu ouvia a respiração de Jasper sair pelo aparelho.

"Muito bem." – ele sussurrou, e eu olhei para meu retrovisor. "Ele veio atrás de mim." – Jasper falou aliviado. "Agora sua função é apenas continuar reto e rápido Alice. Você esta me ouvindo?"

"Tome cuidado, Jasper." – pedi, esfregando minha palma no volante.

Eu estava sozinha agora.

Respirei fundo, olhando a estrada em minha frente.

"Jasper?" – chamei, ofegante.

"O que foi, _piccola?" _

Respirei fundo, aproveitando sua voz grave.

"Apenas não desligue."

Pude ouvir Edward rir, e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Esta bem, _piccola._" – ele disse, sua voz com um tom mais tranqüilo. Eu quase podia ver seu sorriso em minha mente nesse momento.

Apoiei a cabeça no banco, mudando a marcha e pisando mais fundo. O asfalto a minha frente brilhava e refletia o sol dourado da Itália.

Tudo estava calmo.

Calmo demais para ser normal.

Ouvi dois disparos seguidos, e Jasper e Edward resmungarem.

Meu peito se congelou, e eu também pude ouvir uma respiração ser cortada.

Bella?

"Edward?" – sua voz preocupada surgiu na linha, fazendo a adrenalina bombear mais forte em meu sistema. "Edward?"

"Estou bem, Bella." – ele respondeu. "Por que eu não tenho uma arma nesse momento?" – Edward pensou em voz alta.

"Não iria adiantar, ao menos que você estivesse emparelhado e eles com o vidro aberto. Todos os carros são blindados."

"Onde vocês estão?" – perguntei, preocupada.

"Não se preocupe com isso." – Jasper respondeu e eu bufei. "Você esta sozinha?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim. Até demais." – devolvi, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Ótimo."

Uma das duas motos acelerou, enquanto mais uma serie de disparos ecoaram dentro do Porsche através do aparelho.

A estrada se inclinava para uma curva, que acabou por derrubar o celular no chão.

"Alice?" – Jasper gritou, preocupado.

"Está tudo bem, o aparelho caiu e..." - senti minha voz se transformar em um grito quando o volante puxou e o carro balançou por conta do impacto.

Eu tinha companhia.

Outro impacto, e eu já não conseguia controlar a direção do carro.

"Jasper!"

Outro disparo e eu ouvi o barulho de freio incomodar em meu ouvido, enquanto as rodas do meu carro saiam da estrada, e eu me debatia na cabine, vendo todo ao meu redor se misturar.

O céu virou terra, enquanto o dia virava noite.

Enquanto o carro capotava, eu podia ouvir palavras desconexas vindo do celular. Eu apenas queria ficar inconsciente. Eu clamava para que meu cérebro apagasse, enquanto eu batia e quicava dentro do carro capotando. A velocidade que ele rodava agora era menor, a qualquer momento eu iria parar.

Eu já não gritava.

Eu já não sentia meu corpo chocando-se contra os vidros.

Nem o ar circular em meu sangue, abastecendo meu corpo.

Eu não respirava tambem.

Agora seria rápido.

Eu estava morrendo.

_

* * *

_

**WOOOOW. tenso, hã? O que será que vai acontecer?  
Gostaria de avisar que a fic está na reta final. Esse é o capitulo 8, temos mais dois capitulos oficiais, o epilogo, e talvez alguns outtakes que eu pretendo fazer. Então, comentem, por favor? Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, entao eu mereço, não acham!? Enfim, gostaria de agradecer a Mah por comentar. A unica que comentou os DOIS capitulos que eu tinha postado. Brigadao amore, esse aqui vai pra você! :) Anyway, vou estar esperando a review de vocês. Não custa, gente. Mesmo. Só apertar e nem que seja para mandar o autor ir tomar no c*. AHSUHAUHASHUASUSHA. Combinados? É isso, beeijão meninas.**

**Drigo**


	9. Capitulo 9

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Non Basta Mai - Nunca é Suficiente**

A morte não era aquilo que eu esperava. Alem de tortuosamente lenta, era ela dolorida. E completamente barulhenta.

O compasso irritante, que infiltrava pela grossa e pesada camada de inércia que cobria meu corpo, chegava aos meus ouvidos abafando o próprio compasso de meu coração - que batia descontrolado em meu peito - enquanto os últimos segundos de minha existência chegavam ao fim.

Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrer por minha pele, umedecendo e levando embora minha vida e o medo que bombardeava em minhas veias.

Os ruídos ao meu redor silenciaram-se.

O barulho irritante cessou, assim como o som falho de meu coração.

Senti meu corpo se emudecer por completo, aumentando ainda mais a escuridão que dominava minha mente.

A morte não era leve e serena, como eu também acreditava. O peso em meu peito era massacrante, e era como se cada célula de meu corpo estivesse em conflito com si mesma naquele momento.

Tentei relaxar meu corpo, mas cada centímetro de minha pele ardia.

Inalei o ar tentando, inutilmente, aliviar a pressão em meu coração.

E funcionou dessa vez.

_www*youtube*com/watch?v=-SSApYvnTUQ&feature=related_

_"Há uma possibilidade,  
Há uma possibilidade,  
Tudo que eu tinha era tudo que eu vou conseguir."  
_

Repeti o gesto inalando profundamente, sentindo meu estomago formigar em ansiedade. Novamente, o ar entrou em meus pulmões, oxigenando meu organismo.

Aos poucos, o peso que mantinha meu corpo imóvel foi se dissipando, até não existir mais. A escuridão que dominava minha mente clareou, liberando meus pensamentos que se esbarravam e se mantinham confusos em minha mente.

Imagens, vozes, sentimentos, sensações. Tudo junto e ao mesmo tempo.

Meu coração voltara a bater forte em meu peito, trazendo outro compasso agitado junto de si.

Aos poucos eu podia sentir o controle voltar ao meu corpo, minhas pernas adormecidas começando a formigar, e a saliva inundar minha boca ressecada.

Todo o calor de minha pele concentrado em minha palma.

Em contato com outra mão.

Senti meus olhos se apertarem mais, quando uma luz forte correu sobre minhas pálpebras, ainda pesadas. O ar agora entrava e saia por minhas narinas e eu poderia gargalhar, se todo meu corpo não estivesse dolorido.

E abri meus olhos.

Lenta e dolorosamente, os abri.

_"Há uma possibilidade,  
Há uma possibilidade,  
Tudo que vou conseguir será seu então  
Tudo que vou conseguir será seu então "_

"Ela está acordando." – a voz infantil fez-se ouvir, enquanto cerrava minhas pálpebras e voltava a fechá-las, para voltar a abri-las logo em seguida. Senti o aperto em minha mão aumentar, fazendo com que minha cabeça girasse lentamente para o lado direito.

"Seja bem vinda de volta." – a voz de Bella era baixa e tremida, seus olhos mareados fizeram com o que eu apertasse minhas sobrancelhas - confusa.

"Está tudo bem agora, Alice." – a voz de Edward me chamou do outro lado da cama, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse quando sua mão grande acariciou lentamente meus cabelos.

Olhei para seu rosto, vendo seus olhos verdes brilharem, enquanto ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto.

Outra vez senti o calor alastrar por minha mão junto com um aperto leve. Olhei para ela, vendo Nessie apoiada na cama ao meu lado, segurando minha mão firmemente com seus dedinhos e um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

Tentei sorrir, e suspirei, sentindo como aquele simples gesto trazia vida para meu corpo novamente.

Meus batimentos cardíacos começaram a aumentar quando o que tinha ocorrido voltou para minha memória.

O carro capotando, a dor, o tiro, os freios.

Jasper.

"Ed..." – minha voz saiu esganiçada. Minha garganta ardeu, e eu elevei minha mão, sentindo a agulha do soro machucar minha pele ao encontrar o tecido da sua camisa.

"Se acalme Alice." – sua voz era receosa e ele olhava para Bella. "Shhh, está tudo bem. Você está em Nova Iorque, e estamos aqui com você."

Nova Iorque.

Carlisle.

Meu pai.

_"Então me diga quando você ouvir meu coração parar,  
você é o único que o conhece!  
Me diga quando você ouvir meus prantos, há uma  
possibilidade que eu não conhecia."  
_

_"_Ela acordou?" – ouvi sua voz soar dentro do quarto, e imediatamente meus olhos caíram sobre sua figura na porta. Ele vestia o jaleco branco de sempre e seus cabelos loiros perfeitamente penteados. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os meus, e eu sorri. "Alice!" – sua voz embargada ficando cada vez mais alta à medida que seus passos se aproximavam de mim. "Finalmente, minha criança." – seus braços me envolvendo do jeito que todos aqueles fios permitiam.

"Pai." – murmurei, aspirando seu perfume e sentindo meu coração ficar apertado cada vez mais. "Eu..."

"Fica calma." – ele se endireitou, respirando fundo e passando a mão pelas bochechas. "Esta tudo bem agora." – seu sorriso largo rasgava suas bochechas.

Suspirei alto, sentindo o respirador acoplado ao meu nariz incomodando. Voltei meu olhar para Edward, que tinha seus olhos perdidos pela janela.

"Edward." – consegui chamá-lo com maior firmeza dessa vez. "O que aconteceu?" – eu piscava varias vezes seguidas, enquanto minha respiração aumentava junto com meu coração acelerado.

"Alice." – sua voz foi no mesmo tom. "Você precisa descansar agora."

"Jas..."

"Descansar." – ele repetiu, me interrompendo e chamando a enfermeira que, em poucos segundos, já entrava pelo quarto e aplicava o medicamento em meu soro. "Durma, e depois conversaremos sobre isso."

Seus dedos continuavam em meus cabelos, enquanto o calor da mão de Nessie continuava em minha palma, e os olhos de meu pai em meu rosto.

Respirei, fechando os olhos e vendo o quarto extremamente branco rodar em volta de mim, por conta dos remédios.

E dormi novamente.__

"Sei que quando você sair,  
Sei que quando você sair."  


_ "Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou aonde você me levar  
Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou aonde você me levar  
Então me diga quando você ouvir meu coração parar,  
você é o único que o conhece!"_

O tempo passa rápido. Principalmente quando você passa maior parte dele dormindo.

Quando abri meus olhos, o quarto estava vazio. Apenas uma enfermeira miúda trocava a bolsa do meu soro, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível.

"Olá!" – sua voz baixa me cumprimentou.

"Olá." – respondi, me espreguiçando.

"Como você se sente?" – questionou, anotando algo em meu prontuário e olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

"Bem." – respondi, me apoiando em meus cotovelos e olhando para ela.

"Você quer ficar de pé?" – perguntou outra vez, se aproximando de mim.

"Eu acho que sim." – sentei-me na cama em resposta, colocando meus pés no chão frio.

"Vai com calma, _bela adormecida." _– ela brincou, segurando meu braço e me dando apoio para colocar meus pés no chão.

"Eu dormi muito?" – perguntei um pouco envergonhada, enquanto trocava o peso de perna a cada passo.

"Um mês e pouco." – ela respondeu. "Você vai ao banheiro?"

"Eu acho que preciso de um banho." – ri, sem graça, apoiando-me na maçaneta.

"Certo." – respondeu, indo até a porta. "Vou pedir para que outra enfermeira venha lhe ajudar."

"Não precisa. Obrigada. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha." – respondi tranquilamente. "E acordada."

"Ok. Não tranque a porta, e qualquer mal estar aperte a campainha."

Assenti com a cabeça, entrando no banheiro confortável e encostando-me à porta fechada atrás de mim.

Suspirei, desfazendo o laço da camisola hospitalar, e entrando no box de vidro, fechando-o logo em seguida.

Abri a torneira, e sentindo a água cair em meu colo nú fechei meus olhos, aproveitando minha solidão.

Meu 'renascimento'.

E a _ausência _de Jasper.

_"Me diga quando você ouvir meus prantos, há uma  
possibilidade que eu não conhecia."_

"Então me diga quando meu choro acabar, você é a razão que me fazia chorar.  
Me diga quando você me ouvir caindo, há uma  
possibilidade que isso não apareceria"  


A água quente relaxava meu corpo, acalmando minha pele. Coloquei meu rosto embaixo do jato d'água, sentindo o mesmo silenciar todos os meus sentidos, enquanto eu prendia minha respiração.

A espuma espalhada em minha pele escorria por minhas pernas indo para o ralo, enquanto eu continuava com meu rosto embaixo do jato forte de água.

O vento gelado que passou por minha pele fez com que ela se arrepiasse, e eu me afastasse do chuveiro para respirar pela sensação.

Encolhi meus ombros, passando a mão por meu rosto e abrindo meus olhos. Através do vidro, pude ver um jaleco branco amassado no chão, junto com outras peças da mesma cor.

E antes que eu pudesse virar de costas, meu coração trepidou em meu peito.

_"Il respiro è quello che mi riporta allá vita, piccola"_ – sua voz rouca soou em meu ouvido, enquanto ele envolvia minha cintura e me puxava para seu peito largo.

_"Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou aonde você me levar  
Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou aonde você me levar"  
_

www*youtube*com/watch?v=uagfpw6MulQ

letras*terra*com*

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Meu corpo estava quente, junto com a minha respiração acelerada e meus batimentos apressados, entregando ainda mais minha reação instantânea a seu toque.

"O que você esta... esta fazendo aqui?" – perguntei ofegante, segurando a mão que repousava sobre meu ventre, e subindo a outra até seus cabelos cacheados.

"Shhh." – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, alisando minha pele com seus lábios. "Isso não importa agora. _Potrei morire in qualsiasi momento senza di te" _– novas palavras, e eu já me sentia desesperada pelo seu toque. "Eu senti tanto sua falta." – seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus, desciam por minha barriga.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e tragando o aroma de sua pele para meu organismo, enquanto meus lábios tocavam tremulamente à pele de seu pescoço.

"_Bisogno di te, adesso._" – outro sussurro e a ponta de seu dedo já passava por meus _lábios. _

"Jas..." – gemi, puxando o cabelo que estava enrolado em meus dedos e golpeando os seus com meu quadril.

Ele me virou rapidamente, olhando em meus olhos e grudando nossos lábios, enquanto me empurrava para a parede gelada.

Seus olhos continuaram abertos, enquanto ele beijava minha boca. A imensidão azul contida em sua íris me queimava por tanta intensidade. Abracei seu pescoço, cruzando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura.

"Eu ainda não terminei de matar minha saudade." – ele respondeu rouco, espalmando minha coxa, pondo-me no chão novamente.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, segurando um sorriso ao sentir seus beijos descerem por meu pescoço e passar por meus seios. Seus dedos apertaram meus mamilos, enquanto sua língua circulava meu umbigo.

"_Piccola!" _- ele rosnou, mordiscando minha virilha. _"_Eu preciso_esperienza che"_

Segurei seus cabelos, empurrando sua cabeça para onde meu corpo mais precisava dele. Sua língua contornou minha carne, estalando dentro de sua boca quando sentiu meu gosto. Os gemidos de aprovação que saiam de sua garganta forneciam a vibração necessária para meu êxtase.

"Mais Jasper!"

Seus lábios sugavam minha intimidade, enquanto seus dedos passeavam por todo meu corpo. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e eu podia ver o sorriso aumentar em sua boca à medida que meus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos.

O jato quente da água em meus seios me empurravam cada vez mais para a boca do abismo. Eu estava próxima.

"Ainda não, _piccola!_" – ele pediu, subindo suas caricias pro meu ventre e voltando para meu colo, chegando finalmente em meus lábios. "Eu quero que você venha em mim."

Sua língua entrou em minha boca com fúria, misturando meu próprio gosto em meu paladar. Gemi ao sentir sua ereção roçar entre minhas pernas.

Ele me rodou novamente, encostando meu tronco na parede. O contato gelado dos azulejos em meus mamilos, que até então recebiam o jato quente de água, fizeram com que eu gemesse e recuasse, arrepiando completamente minha pele. Porém, fui impedida ao ser barrada por seu peitoral, que me mantinha ali.

Espalmei minha mão contra o vidro embaçado, enquanto a outra acariciava meu centro que pulsava de antecipação. Seu corpo estava completamente grudado ao meu, e eu sentia cada centímetro da pele quente dele contra a minha.

Ele dobrou os joelhos, buscando a angulação exata para me preencher. E foi o que aconteceu no mesmo instante em que a ponta de seu membro encontrou minha intimidade.

Jasper me penetrou de uma vez, mordendo meu ombro ao encostar nossos quadris. A voz me fugiu ao sentir o misto de sensações e eu o apertei dentro de mim.

"Alice." – ele pronunciou com dificuldade, enquanto ele retirava seu membro e voltava a estocar com força.

Seus movimentos variavam de velocidade e intensidade. Sua palma envolvia meu seio, enquanto a outra segurava meu quadril forte. Seus lábios permaneceram em meu ouvido, sussurrando e mordiscando naquela área até que eu sentisse a onda de calor controlar meu baixo ventre. Meus dedos se contraíram, enquanto eu deixava minha cabeça pender para trás e me contorcia dentro de seu abraço.

Minhas unhas cravaram em seu antebraço, que circulava minha barriga, enquanto os últimos arrepios e espasmos corriam meu corpo.

"Jasper." – gemi ofegante, enquanto ainda me movimentava lentamente em sincronia com suas estocadas.

Seus dedos brincando com meu clitóris, combinado ao beijo molhado em meu pescoço, seguido de uma mordida, geraram outra onda de espasmos fortes em meu baixo ventre.

Ao ver outro orgasmo se aproximar fortemente de meu corpo, Jasper aumentou suas estocadas, fazendo com que o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando tornasse a cena mais erótica ainda.

Eu gemi alto, segurando seu braço e jogando minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto seus gemidos eram oprimidos por sua mandíbula travada.

"Go- goze comigo, Jazz." – gaguejei. O calor já dominando meu ventre. "Venha comigo."

Ele gemeu alto, continuando com seus movimentos, enquanto seu membro pulsava em meu interior, que respondia o envolvendo ainda mais apertado. Eu tombei pra frente, ao sentir seu peso em minhas costas e me apoiei na parede, com ele ainda pesando sobre meu corpo.

Os espasmos fizeram com que ele jogasse sua cabeça para trás, em completo abandono, enquanto seus músculos se contraiam

Sua respiração acelerada voltou a banhar minha pele. Seu rosto voltou para meu pescoço, aspirando e me beijando.

Ele me rodou em seu peito, encostando meus seios ao seu peitoral. Sua mão envolveu minha nuca, enquanto a outra apoiava seu peso na parede. Seus lábios foram suaves no meu e sua respiração continuava acelerada contra minha língua.

Desci minhas mãos de seu pescoço, deslizando por seu peito e tocando cada parte de sua pele, confirmando que meus últimos orgasmos não foram frutos de minha imaginação. Senti pequenas variações na textura de sua pele, e separei meus lábios dos seus, para poder observar a textura extremamente lisa que eu sentia na ponta de meus dedos.

Seu corpo se enrijeceu, e ele não respirava direito.

"Alice." – sua voz voltou ao tom serio e frio de quando estávamos na Itália.

"O que é isso?" – perguntei, olhando para seu rosto que focava na parede a frente dele, e voltei o olhar sobre as cicatrizes que marcava seu peito. "Essas cicatrizes são..."

"Deixe isso pra lá, Alice." – ele se afastou, virando de costas.

Algumas gotas de água escorregavam por sua coluna, parando em seu bunda. Ri baixinho com a cena, cruzando meus braços sobre meus seios, enquanto continuava embaixo do jato forte do chuveiro.

"Eu preciso ir, _piccola_." – sua voz continuava fria, enquanto ele anunciou ao pegar a toalha e se enxugar. "Meu 'plantão' acaba em breve." – ele disse indo em direção a suas roupas – que pude perceber serem todas brancas – e as vestindo. "Foi a única maneira que eu encontrei para te ver."

"Mas..." – desliguei a torneira, saindo molhada do box e segurando seu braço. "Você precisa me falar como..."

"Outra hora, Alice." – ele beijou o canto dos meus lábios demoradamente. "Eu prometo que eu volto e te explico tudo."

E ele partiu, afivelando seu cinto e colocando a camisa sobre seu tronco úmido.

A ansiedade embrulhou meu estomago, enquanto eu observava por breves segundos minha imagem no espelho embaçado a minha frente. Eu não podia esperar. Por mais que o fato dele estar vivo tirasse um grande peso de minhas costas, existia algo a mais nessa historia e que eu não tinha conhecimento.

E se ele não voltasse?

Respirei fundo, enrolando a toalha - que ele deixara próxima a pia – a baixo de meus braços, e sai do banheiro com passos rápidos.

"Jasper!" – chamei alto, saindo do banheiro e vendo o rastro de água que deixara no caminho. "Você não pode sair assim, sem me..." – senti minha voz falhar ao ver o que acontecia no quarto. "Sem me explicar nada..." – meu tom diminuindo até não passar de um sussurro.

"Olá, _piccola_." – Aro me saudou com um sorriso no rosto. "Estávamos com saudade." – ele indicou com a cabeça Felix e Demetri logo atrás dele.

Os dois estavam próximos à porta, segurando os braços de Bella que se debatia.

"Bella!" – gritei, dando um passo a frente, indo a sua direção.

"Alice." – Jasper sibilou, impedindo que eu desse outro passo. Seus olhos estavam cerrados. Sua mandíbula travada fazia com que seus lábios ficassem em uma linha reta.

"Muito bem!" – Aro quebrou o silencio. "Felix." – ele pediu, inclinando sua cabeça na direção do capanga. "Traga Edward."

Minha respiração aumentou vendo-o levantar o corpo desacordado de Edward do chão, o largando próximo à Bella.

"O que vocês fizeram?" – gritei, tentando passar por Jasper que continuava impedir que eu me movesse.

"Não piore as coisas, Alice." – Jane chamou minha atenção, no outro lado da sala. Virei meu rosto em sua direção, vendo seus olhos azuis mareados, enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia contra seus dentes. Meus olhos desceram por seu corpo, encontrando Nessie agarrada a sua cintura, enquanto chorava.

"Mas o que é isso?" – perguntei, sentindo meu coração se esmigalhar ao encontrar os olhos dela. "Ela é só uma criança." – apontei desesperada.

Aro riu debochado, enquanto engatilhava seu revolver e apontava na direção da criança.

"Não faça isso." - implorei, me apoiando em Jasper que estava paralisado em minha frente. "Por favor." – sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por minha bochecha, enquanto apertava ainda mais seu ombro.

"Pai." – Jane falou novamente, sua voz feminina aumentando ainda mais as batidas descontroladas de meu coração com seu tom de aviso.

"Saia daqui, Jane." – Aro mandou nervoso. "E leve-a junto." – um suspiro saindo de seu corpo, enquanto ele apontava a arma para Jasper. "Mais alguma coisa, senhorita Brandon?" – seu tom era irônico e arrepiava meu corpo descoberto.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" – perguntei com minha voz saindo tremida. Respirei fundo, sentindo o corpo de Jasper ficar ainda mais tenso. Seu cheiro ainda impregnado em minha pele.

"Isso são negócios." – ele respondeu, bufando. "Vamos acabar com a palhaçada. Seja rápido, Jasper."

"Jasper?" – sussurrei, olhando para seu rosto tenso.

Jasper virou-se, cobrindo meu corpo em um abraço, levando todo o ar de meus pulmões com a força de seu aperto.

"Alice." – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto me apertava ainda mais em seus braços. "Desculpe por envolver você nisso."

"Jas..."

"Shhhh!" – ele me calou, afastando nossos corpos e segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. "Apenas escute." – pediu, encostando nossas testas. "Eu estarei com você até o fim. Ouviu?" – sua mão deslizou por meu corpo, enquanto seus lábios novamente se grudavam ao meu. Sua língua pediu passagem, enquanto sua mão continuava entre nossos corpos. Ele parou na altura de sua cintura, retirando algo de dentro de sua roupa, para logo em seguida entrar pela fenda da toalha.

O cano gelado encostou-se a minha pele, e fez com que eu estancasse. Meus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto eu congelava cada centímetro de meu corpo. Seus olhos azuis estavam presos nos meus, e ele continuava a mexer sua boca contra minha, urgindo para que eu correspondesse.

"_Eu estarei com você até o fim." _

Ele empurrou a arma contra minha pele, seguindo o gesto por diversas vezes. Seus olhos, tão fixos em mim, desceram por entre nossos corpos voltando logo em seguida a me encarar.

Ele engatilhou o revolver.

"Jazz." – sussurrei; minha voz estava cortada pelo nervosismo. "Não..."

Tranquei minha respiração na garganta, ainda paralisada e presa em seu abraço. Nenhum pensamento racional corria por minha mente, e eu apenas podia sentir a ponta gelada em minha pele e meu coração batendo forte atrás de meus ouvidos. Ele respirou fundo, nervoso. Estalou nossos lábios e me soltou, rodando seu corpo e ficando novamente em minha frente.

"Eu não posso..." - sussurrou

Tudo estava tão confuso. Tão intenso. Tão rápido.

"Já se era de esperar! Você falhou." – Aro apontou a arma para Jasper, seu dedo pronto para apertar o gatilho.

"Não faça isso." – Bella choramingou tentando se debater novamente. "Não, por favor."

O quarto começou a rodar em volta de mim, enquanto a ânsia embrulhava meu estômago.

O tempo parecia estacionado, enquanto minha respiração errática deixava minha mente leve e meu corpo dormente. Escondi minha cabeça nas costas de Jasper vendo a arma que ele apertara em mim presa no cós de sua calça.

Era isso.

"Vá em frente." – ele provocou. "Acabe logo com isso."

"É uma pena." – Aro lamentou, dando um passo a frente. "Você era um dos melhores." – seu tom de voz neutro.

Segurei a arma em minha mão espiando Jasper, que assentia. Apertei mais seu corpo, retirando a arma e a colocando entre nós.

"Seja rápido Aro." – Jasper disse com sua voz firme. "Ou será tarde demais."

Aro continuou em silêncio. Eu podia ouvir meu coração bater alto atrás de minha orelha, enquanto a respiração de Jasper era ritmada.

"Faça isso agora." – ele mandou.

"Eu não consigo." – sussurrei contra sua pele, o trazendo mais pra junto de mim.

"Eu disse agora." – ele repetiu, o ar saindo de seu peito com maior velocidade. "Vamos!"

Respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos fortes, enquanto a adrenalina bombeava em minhas veias. Por um momento que eu não sei dizer exatamente qual, sai de trás de Jasper, ficando ao seu lado e apertei o gatilho.

Dois disparos cortaram o ar. O zunido do tiro ainda em meu ouvido. Apertei novamente, disparando uma segunda vez.

Meus olhos estavam apertados, dificultando minha visão. Soltei a respiração presa em meu peito, olhando ao meu redor. Bella estava no chão, suas cabeça coberta por suas mãos, enquanto seus soluços chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Demetri estava caído mais a frente, o sangue manchando sua roupa. Edward continuava desacordado próximo a Felix, que agora me encarava. Aro estava abaixado, a arma que antes estava em sua mão caída no chão.

Meu coração acelerou, enquanto eu olhava para meu próprio corpo.

Uma mancha de sangue tingia a toalha branca. Meu pensamento estava lento, ainda que a adrenalina corresse por minhas veias.

Minhas mãos tremiam, deixando o revolver cair aos meus pés. Levei minha mão à minha boca escancarada, temendo o que eu tinha feito.

Jasper.

Meus olhos correram para sua direção, vendo seu rosto confuso me encarar. Desci meus olhos por seu tronco, que estava próximo de mim, vendo a mesma marca em seu abdômen exposto.

Sangue.

Minha cabeça rodou, fazendo com que eu caísse de joelhos junto com ele.

"Jasper?" – chamei-o com minha voz acelerada. "Jasper." - me agarrei a seu corpo, passando a mão em seus cabelos loiros.

"Alice?" - sua voz grave soou rouca, enquanto ele me apertava mais contra ele. "Eu acho que..." - ele olhou para seu corpo, tocando a ferida em sua barriga. "Você está bem?" - sua respiração saindo de seu corpo em lufadas arrastadas.

Oh Deus, não!

Minha visão embaçou, enquanto eu apertava mais o corpo de Jasper em meu abraço. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, enquanto eu nos balançava. Minha atenção completamente para ele, que estava machucado.

"Você consegue levantar?" – perguntei baixinho. "Você precisa levantar."

"Alice vai!" – ele me soltou, empurrando meu corpo pra longe. "Sai daqui logo." – ele pediu, se afastando.

Pisquei confusa, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

"Como assim, Jasper?"

Ele bufou - seus dentes rangendo.

"Você deveria ter ouvido ele da primeira vez." – a voz perigosa de Felix soou em minha nuca, enquanto o som da arma engatilhando voltava ao quarto.

O toque gelado da arma em minha têmpora fez com que um arrepio subisse por minha coluna, arrepiando meus pelos e fazendo a respiração sair de meu peito. Deixei minhas mãos caírem ao lado de meu corpo, suspirando. Um riso desesperado escapou de meus lábios, enquanto eu encarava Jasper que segurava seu abdômen apertado. Seus olhos azuis estavam desesperados, enquanto eu podia ver suas mãos tremendo.

Dei de ombros, engolindo em seco e fechando meus olhos.

As lágrimas escorriam quentes por minha pele, enquanto eu esperava o filme clichê de toda minha vida passar por minha mente.

Felix deslizou o cano do revolver por meu rosto, capturando uma lágrima que estava em meu queixo e erguendo meu rosto.

"Linda." – sussurrou, arranhando minha pele. "Isso é de cortar o coração." – sua voz irônica coçando meus ouvidos.

Seus dedos envolveram meu cabelo, me colocando de pé a sua frente. A arma continuava em minha têmpora. Ele soltou a toalha que envolvia meu corpo, fazendo com que eu apertasse mais meus olhos.

Agora o soluço escapava alto de meu peito.

"Jazz..." – sussurrei, prendendo a respiração, enquanto eu sentia o suor frio escorrer por minha nuca.

"Ele não pode te salvar agora!" – ele sussurrou, mordiscando meu lóbulo e fazendo com que eu me encolhesse.

Fechei minhas mãos, apenas esperando. Felix grunhiu, deixando o revolver deslizar pelo meu corpo.

Seria agora.

Senti meu corpo ser arremessado pra frente, meus joelhos se chocando contra o piso e meu corpo ser amortecido pelo chão. Ofeguei, sentindo meu coração surrando meu peito pelo movimento repentino. Virei minha cabeça na direção de Felix para vê-lo desmoronar em minha frente, permitindo a visão de uma Bella completamente esbaforida e apavorada.

Respirei aliviada, ainda sentindo as lágrimas fluírem de meus olhos e embaçarem minha visão.

Eu estava viva.

* * *

***solta o folego* WOOOOOOOOOW! Espero que vocês não estejam querendo me matar. HUASUHSAUHSAUHSA Eu sei, eu sei. Jasper está ferido, e não deixei esclarecido nada. Mas é só pq eu quero minha caixa de e-mails lotadas de reviews!! lalala' Bom, seguinte. Eu fiz umas mudanças no meu perfil, e eu espero que vocês deem uma passadinha lá pra ver. Tem alguns links legais, que talvez sejam do interesse de vocês para me amaeçar. USAHHUSAHUSAASUHSUAH Enfim. Basicamente é isso.**

**AAAAH SIM, tem algo que eu queria mostrar pra vocês :) LouCalmon, minha gordinha diva, fez uma capa pra fic. Assim como a Indira. E pra quem tem preguiça de entrar no link da comunidade do orkut, é só substituir os * por pontos nos seguintes links: **www*slide*com/s/iEo26goiyT9rCPgLNPqwXsKg9jvdT-3u?referrer **e **www*slide*com/s/?referrer

**Espero que gostem, e não deixem de conferir a nova ONE Alisper que eu vou começar a postar. Basta entrar no perfil do Drigo! :)**

**Aguardo a reviews de vocês! **

**Beijo, Drigo.  
**


	10. Capitulo 10

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante!

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Recuperação **

Respirei profundamente. O cheiro da pele exposta de Jasper penetrou por minhas narinas, fazendo com que o oxigênio que eu inalava não fosse suficiente para trazer seu perfume para dentro de meus pulmões. Sua respiração tranqüila, unida aos batimentos regulares que ecoavam por seu peito e chegava ao meu ouvido, grudado em sua pele, era o suficiente para trazer finalmente tranqüilidade para meu coração.

As cenas que se seguiram após o corpo pesado de Felix desmoronar aos meus pés eram embaçadas em minha cabeça. Assim que senti as mãos de Bella envolverem as minhas, firmei minhas pernas tremulas no chão para sustentar meu peso e o de Jasper, que me fizera vestir o jaleco branco que ele trazia vestido anteriormente em seu corpo.

O braço direito dele estava apoiado em meu ombro, enquanto ele tentava ao máximo andar sozinho. Bella tentava fazer o mesmo com o corpo caído de Edward, enquanto Aro, Felix e Demetri estavam imóveis no meio do quarto. O cheiro de sangue fazia minha mente girar, enquanto eu tentava puxar o mais rápido possível Jasper de lá de dentro.

Meu pai vinha correndo pelo corredor, junto com os seguranças do hospital, enquanto meu corpo inteiro tremia.

"Ajude Bella." – pedi. "Jasper?" – eu o chamava, quando sentia seu corpo pender sobre mim. "Calma, Jasper."

"Io sto bene, piccola." – sua voz grogue, enquanto seus olhos estavam apertados. "Non sento dolore, anche"

"Não minta pra mim, Jazz." – pedi, enquanto o levava até uma maca que estava ali no corredor. "Não minta." – repeti.

Deitei Jasper ali, procurando algum medico para ajudá-lo, porem minha vista embaçada não permitia que eu visse mais que vultos.

"Shhhh." – ele chiou, segurando meu pulso e me puxando para perto dele. "_Voglio che tu mi guardi_" – seus olhos azuis tentando firmar os meus. "As cicatrizes... cada maldita cicatriz que você viu, foi feita com o_disgraziato_ olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Eu preciso estar acostumado à dor, Alice."

Seu polegar colheu uma lagrima que escorria por meus olhos sem que eu percebesse.

"Se acalme, piccola." – seu sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. "Eu prometi que estaria com você até o final." – ele piscou um olho. "fiducia in me"

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – uma mulher de cabelos cor de mel presos em um rabo de cavalo apareceu ao lado da maca, próximo da ferida de Jasper. Suas mãos com luvas de látex branca tocavam a ferida. "Sou Esme." – ela se apresentou, injetando algo na veia dele. "Você é forte por estar consciente com esse tiro, rapaz. Mas agora descanse, ok? Cuidaremos de você e..." – seus olhos dourados caíram em meu rosto. Ela sorriu. Suas bochechas que davam ao seu rosto o formato de coração ficando levemente avermelhada. "E da filha do meu chefe." – ela piscou pra mim. "Você dormirá antes que eu termine de falar, fique tranqüilo."

Os olhos de Jasper fixaram-se em meu rosto, enquanto sua mão continuava em minha bochecha.

"Te vejo em breve." – ele sorriu, fechando os olhos e acariciando minha pele lentamente, até recolher sua mão e deixá-la apoiada na maca. Aproximei-me de seu rosto, deixando um beijo leve em seus lábios, que ele respondeu com um sorriso e abrindo e fechando rapidamente suas pálpebras.

Esme se posicionou no pé da maca, a empurrando pelos corredores pálidos do hospital e me deixando sozinha ali. Ainda pude ouvir sua voz feminina chamando outros enfermeiros de sua equipe, enquanto envolvia meus braços ao redor de meu corpo e tentava sentir o que se passava por meu organismo.

Medo.

Me virei ao ouvir a voz de Bella em minhas costas, chamando Edward que era colocado em uma maca e também seguia para a emergência. O choro de Nessie ecoou pelo corredor, trazendo meu próprio pranto a tona, sendo acompanhada por Bella, que a envolvia em um abraço e me olhava desesperada.

O ar entrava e saia de meu pulmão com velocidade extrema, não permitindo que o oxigênio fosse suficiente para alimentar meu organismo. As lagrimas rolavam por minha bochecha sem controle nenhum.

"Shhh Lice." – ouvi meu pai murmurar contra meu cabelo, enquanto seus braços me envolviam fortemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem." – ele me apertava mais forte, me balançando. "Eles ficarão bem."

Apertei-me mais contra meu pai, tentando respirar, enquanto eu sentia o resto do mundo desabar em volta de mim.

watch?v=i9ZR-HyBDFI

As horas se arrastaram lentas e tortuosas, enquanto eu esperava Jasper retornar da sala de cirurgia. Encolhida no pequeno sofá que tinha no quarto em que Jasper ficaria quando voltasse da operação, eu esperava com minhas pálpebras pesadas seu retorno.

Por um lado, a respiração que saia de meu corpo era tranqüila, já que Edward já tinha acordado e estava com Nessie e Bella no quarto ao lado, com seguranças do partido guardando as portas. Exatamente como tinha na porta do quarto em que eu estava.

Porem, o medo de ter Jasper escapando através de meus dedos angustiava meu coração. Quando finalmente a inconsciência ganhou de minha teimosia em permanecer acordada, senti uma mão gelada encostar em meu braço, chacoalhando-o fracamente.

Meu corpo despertou em um solavanco, assustando a Esme, que estava parada próxima de mim.

"Me desculpe." – sussurrou. "Alice, a cirurgia correu bem."

Esfreguei meus olhos, sentando-me no sofá e ajeitando o jaleco grande em meu corpo. A calcinha que tinha notado estar guardada no bolso do mesmo continuava ali, e eu sorria sempre que a sentia fazer volume na peça de roupa.

"Onde ele está?"

"Estão colocando-o na cama." – ela deu um passo ao lado, permitindo que eu visse seu corpo ser transportado da maca para a cama. "Ele está um pouco grogue ainda, por conta do anestésico, mas ele já acordou. E bem, chamou por você." – ela sorriu, estendendo a mão para que eu pudesse levantar do sofá. "Daqui a pouco mandarei alguém aqui para vê-lo, mas não se preocupe, pode voltar a dormir."

"Obrigada, Dra. Muito obrigada." – agradeci, abraçando Esme apertado, me segurando para não mandar todo mundo sair do quarto e me deixar sozinha com Jasper.

"Alice?" – ele murmurou, sua voz rouca ainda confusa e grogue me fazendo rir, enquanto minha visão se embaçava. "Vieni qui." – ele pediu, estendendo a mão livre de agulhas.

"Vai lá." – Esme assentiu, indo para fora do quarto, sendo seguida pelos enfermeiros.

"Jazz." – chamei, me aproximando de seu lado direito, sentando na beirada da cama.

"Tire isso e deite aqui, Alice." – ele disse com os olhos fechados. Seu braço direito estendido para me acomodar em seu peito nu.

"Jazz..." – continuei rindo, segurando sua mão na minha e cruzando nossos dedos. "A qualquer momento uma enfermeira pode entrar."

"Eu vou te proteger, agora me obedeça."

Eu gargalhei, deixando as ultimas lagrimas de preocupação escapar de meus olhos e rolar por minhas bochechas. Retirei o jaleco, escorregando-o por meus ombros e deitando em seu abraço, sentindo seu corpo quente contra o meu.

Ele respirou fundo, afundando o nariz em meu cabelo e me abraçando. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peitoral, ouvindo seu coração bater tranquilamente, enquanto meus dedos subiam e desciam pela pele de seu tronco.

O calor e o cheiro de sua pele me confortavam, fazendo com que minhas pálpebras ficassem mais pesadas do que antes.

"Eu estou com frio." – ele resmungou, se acomodando mais em mim. "E não quero que você saia daqui."

Uma risada fraca saiu do meu corpo, enquanto eu beijava seu peito e levantava para puxar a manta que tinha no pé da cama pra cima de nossos corpos.

Continuei a acariciar sua pele, descendo do meio de seu peitoral, até seu umbigo. Meus movimentos começaram a ficar mais lentos, e minha mão mais pesada sobre seu corpo. Meus olhos se fechavam sem que eu permitisse, e sua respiração no alto de minha cabeça era o compasso perfeito para me fazer relaxar ao extremo.

Sua respiração saiu em um suspiro alto, enquanto sua pele se arrepiava.

"Eu poderia viver com você fazendo isso, mas eu aposto que cada centímetro de meu corpo está adormecido."

Beijei novamente seu corpo, estacionando minha mão na altura de seu coração, rindo baixinho enquanto respirava fundo.

"Durma Jazz."

Ele acomodou seu rosto em minha cabeça, ronronando em meu cabelo, enquanto assentia e novamente voltava a ficar em silencio.

Adormeci rapidamente, finalmente desistindo de lutar contra o cansaço. Ter Jasper quente, ali do meu lado era o necessário para que eu dormisse por horas, depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

Bufei alto, afundando meu rosto no pescoço do Jasper quando ouvi alguém batendo palmas no pé da cama.

"Emozionante." – a voz de Aro soou no quarto, enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam. "Mas terei que interromper o momento de vocês." – ele falou, engatilhando a arma e sorrindo para mim. "Você entende, não Alice? Jasper pertence ao meu mundo. E ele sabe o quão perigoso é experimentar e influenciar no seu mundo, minha querida. Deixe-o partir!"

"Não!" – respondi, apertando mais o abraço ao redor de Jasper, que aos poucos se afastava de mim. "Não Jazz. Não faça isso!" – choraminguei, sentindo meus dedos deslizarem de sua pele.

"Ele tem... razão _picolla! _Não posso continuar com você._"_

Minha respiração saia em lufadas pesadas à medida que suas palavras faziam sentido em minha cabeça.

"Você disse! Você disse que era pra sempre." – minha voz saiu apenas um murmúrio. "Você tinha prometido." – outro sussurro, enquanto os soluços escapavam de minha garganta.

"Sinto muito, Alice." – Aro falou, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Jasper e o puxando para a porta.

"Jazz..." – o chamei, vendo seu rosto se virar em minha direção. "Por favor, não." – pedi, inspirando profundamente e despertando.

Sozinha.

Eu estava sozinha.

Limpei o suor que escorria de minha testa, buscando a camisola hospitalar que estava posicionada ao lado da cama. Meu corpo ainda sonolento tremia, e eu apostava que minha voz estaria rouca e fraca.

"Jazz?" – sussurrei, levantando da maca e tentando trazer alguma firmeza para minhas pernas que bambeavam. Meu coração batia forte, bombeando sangue e o medo que já estava se familiarizando com meu organismo, por minhas veias.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, não agora.

Caminhei até o banheiro, abrindo a porta lentamente e com os olhos apertados, acreditando que ele estaria ali, embaixo do chuveiro com o vapor cobrindo o banheiro e a água quente caindo em seu abdômen. Seus cabelos enrolados escorridos em sua cabeça. E seus músculos contraídos, fazendo meu corpo amolecer mais ainda. Seu rosto tranqüilo, embaixo do jato forte. Seus olhos fechados e os lábios abertos.

"Alice?"

"Ele se foi, huh?" – perguntei me apoiando na porta do banheiro e abrindo meus olhos, vendo o box onde o corpo dele deveria estar, vazio. "Ele tinha que ir embora." – falei, já com minha voz tremida pelas lagrimas e pela dor em meu peito.

Soquei a porta debilmente, sentindo minhas pernas falharem e eu escorregar no chão.

"Não, Alice." – Bella se aproximou, me segurando enquanto eu sentia meu peito doer mais ainda. "Não fique assim."

Os soluços saiam alto de minha garganta. As lagrimas por um tempo escorreram por minha bochechas, fazendo meus olhos arderem, enquanto seu toque e cheiro ficavam vivos em minha memória.

"Venha Alice." – Bella me tirou do chão, me encaminhando até a cama hospital e me sentando ali novamente. "Ele... eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo." – Bella resmungou, cobrindo a boca e virando de costas pra mim. "Eu sabia que a atitude de  
Edward não ia te poupar em nada. E ele ainda teve que voltar todos os dias aqui, enquanto você ainda estava... você sabe. Edward quase perdeu a cabeça depois que ele contou tudo e..."

Eu maneava minha cabeça sem entender o que Bella queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Nada fazia sentido desde o momento em que meus olhos subiram por seu corpo naquele aeroporto em Nova Iorque. Seu sorriso ou seus olhos. Nada fez sentido naquele momento. Nada faz sentido nesse momento.

"Ele se infiltrou no hospital." – ela riu secamente, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. "Ele entrava naquele maldito quarto todo dia, enquanto Edward estava fora." – Bella continuou a mexer na alça de sua bolsa. "E ele deixava um maldito envelope todas as vezes que saia de lá." – ela caminhou de cabeça baixa até meu lado, seus cabelos castanhos e com cachos perfeitos na ponta caindo sobre a camiseta azul, formando um grosso manto sobre seus ombros. "E então, ele te encontrou acordada." – ela pegou minha mão, fazendo círculos com seu dedão nas costas ainda marcada pelo soro que ficou ali por mais de três meses.

"Bella eu não entendo..."

"Lice." – ela me encarou, limpando as lagrimas que ainda escorriam em meus olhos. "Ele sabia que teria que ir embora." – ela disse, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. "Ele sabia quando, onde e como ele teria que ir. E quando ele te viu acordada..." – ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando suas próprias lagrimas escorrerem. "Ele sabia que seria naquele momento."

"Mas ele tinha dito que..."

"Ele chamou a mim e Edward antes de vê-la, explicando exatamente o que teríamos que fazer quando Aro aparecesse. Ele armou tudo para que você pudesse sair do mundo dele da _melhor forma possível._"

"Mas Aro e Felix..."

"Fizemos um acordo Alice." – Bella me interrompeu, fazendo com que meu sangue congelasse. "Aro concordou em nos deixar em paz, desde que Jasper saísse de cena com eles."

"Os tiros... a arma e o ferimento dele... Você esta mentindo para mim, Bella! Para com isso." – gritei, pulando da cama e caminhando nervosa até a porta do quarto, enquanto passava a mão em meu cabelo. "Ele não faria isso comigo." – sussurrei, limpando meu rosto e abrindo a porta, sai no corredor, desviando do segurança plantado na porta do quarto.

Minha vista novamente embaçada, enquanto eu buscava ajuda, trouxe a sensação de deja vu. Esme caminhava com alguns papeis, andando em minha direção. Limpei com força as lagrimas que rolavam em minhas bochechas, marchando até sua direção.

"Alice, não faz isso. Volte aqui." – Bella pediu em minhas costas, enquanto eu andava na direção oposta a ela.

"Esme. Doutora!" – gritei, chamando sua atenção. Os olhos cor de mel se espantaram ao caírem sobre meu rosto e ela olhou para os lados, estancando no corredor e esperando que eu me aproximasse.

"Em que eu posso te ajudar Alice?" - perguntou, olhando para Bella que vinha atrás de mim e voltando a me encarar.

"Onde ele esta?" – perguntei, passando a mão nervosamente em meu cabelo. "Pra onde vocês o levaram?"

"Se acalme querida." – Esme colocou a mão em meu ombro, olhando novamente para Bella que já estava ao meu lado. "Você, em primeiro lugar, precisa se acalmar. Respire."

Eu fechei meus olhos, nervosa. Mordi meu lábio inferior e puxei o ar para dentro de meus pulmões.

"Muito bem. Hoje pela manhã, uma equipe medica vinda de Roma, pediu a transferência de Jasper Withlock para a Itália. O pedido era assinado por Caius Volturi, o diretor chefe do hospital..." – a voz de Esme desapareceu de meus ouvidos assim que tudo se encaixou.

_Volturi. _

_Voluri._

_Volturi._

_"_Eu não acredito que vocês permitiram isso." – murmurei, interrompendo Esme e girando em meus calcanhares, até ficar frente a Bella. "Os envelopes, Bella." – pedi, com a mão estendida. A dor ainda latejava em meu peito, porem as lagrimas cessaram. Minha respiração se regularizou, e eu sabia que estava na beira de um ataque de pânico.

"Alice eu acho melhor por enquanto você descansar..."

".Bella." – disse pausadamente, não ouvindo Esme falando em minhas costas. "Me de isso agora. É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de me esconder isso."

"Dê a ela, meu amor." – Edward pediu, saindo do quarto apoiado em uma bengala, enquanto mancava em nossa direção. Seu rosto estava um pouco machucado, e seu pé tinha machucado o obrigava a se apoiar na outra perna. "Eu sinto muito, Allie." – pediu, se aproximando de nós.

Bella abriu a bolsa, tirando o bolo de envelopes presos por um elástico.

"Lice, não faça isso..." – Bella pediu.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha." – disse baixo, caminhando de volta para o quarto.

"Alice, eu acho melhor..."

"A deixe." – Edward falou, permitindo que eu passasse, andando com aquele bolo de envelopes na mão.

Abri a porta lentamente, andando sem pressa até a cama que tinha nosso cheiro. Aquilo seria doloroso.

Me enrosquei nos lençóis, engatinhando pela cama até a cabeceira. Encostei-me no travesseiro fofo e inspirei profundamente.

Retirei o primeiro envelope, rasgando o papel amarelo e colocando minha mão pra dentro.

watch?v=ZaILPh42kJ4

"_Buona note, Piccola._

_Digamos que seu amigo não me recebeu muito bem, depois de tudo que aconteceu. É, talvez eu o compreenda. Ele deve estar tão angustiado em vê-la no estado em que você se encontra tanto como eu. É! Ele me expulsou do hospital assim que me viu chegando. Mas não se preocupe. Amanha eu voltarei ai._

_Baci, piccola._

_J."_

Amassei o envelope, colocando o pedaço pequeno de papel em meu colo, enquanto respirava fundo e rasgava o segundo envelope amarelo.

Engoli seco, vendo novamente um pedaço de papel com uma caligrafia corrida. Minha respiração acelerada, enquanto eu desdobrava o outro recado.

_"Alice._

_Já se passaram dois dias, e Edward ainda não me deixa entrar no hospital. Eu prometo que se ele não deixar eu te ver, eu vou quebrar o nariz dele. Ok, talvez você não vá gostar disso. Mas não vou apagar também. Eu vou encontrar uma forma de te ver, Al._

_Baci,_

_J."_

Dobrei novamente o pedaço de papel, sorrindo e limpando as lagrimas que insistiam em voltar a escorrer por minhas bochechas. Isso me irritava. Eu não chorava desde que... Jacob saiu de minha vida, deixando uma imensa cratera em meu peito.

Maneei a cabeça, rasgando outro envelope.

_"Piccola._

_Creio que consegui uma forma de te ver. Não sei se é seguro escrever por aqui, já que esses envelopem estão ficando com a mulher do seu amigo. Eu estarei contigo, piccola. Confia em mim. Estarei com você em breve. _

_Baci."_

Meu coração batia aceleradamente. Minhas mãos tremiam, enquanto o ar entrava com dificuldade por minhas narinas. Por que ele estava fazendo daquele jeito?

"_Alice._

_Consegui te ver hoje. Scuzza me. Não era para isso terminar dessa forma. Abra os olhos, amore mio. Per favore._

_Schifezza _

_J."_

Meus dedos passaram pelas palavras borradas. Eu me perguntei se uma lagrima minha poderia ter caído no pedaço pequeno de papel, mas não seria possível. O papel estava seco, apesar da tinta azul manchar pedaço do papel.

Jasper não poderia estar...

Maneei a cabeça novamente, abrindo outro envelope.

_"Desculpe-me pelo recado anterior. Um cisco caiu em meu olho no momento em que eu estava escrevendo e eu acabei lacrimejando. Certo. É, foi isso._

_Te vi novamente hoje. E eu te beijei também. E segurei sua mão. E senti seu perfume. Dannazione, piccola._

_Io sono __innamorato_

_J."_

Suspirei, deixando minhas mãos caírem em meu colo, segurando aquele pedaço de papel. Olhei para os dois envelopes restantes, respirando fundo e me encolhendo na cama.

"Mas que merda que você fez Jasper." – resmunguei, pegando mais um envelope em mãos e o rasgando com raiva.

_"Já fazem duas semanas que eu entro todos os dias naquele hospital vestido de medico só pra te ver. Fico todo o tempo que Edward não se encontra no prédio ao seu lado, ouvindo seu coração bater baixinho naquela maquina e sua respiração ser praticamente nula. A saudade está ficando grande, e eu nem sei como isso é possível. Piccola, tudo saiu dos meus controles. Tanto a missão Aro resignou para mim. Como meu envolvimento com você. E também as conseqüências que ambas as coisas trouxeram para todos seus amigos. Eu não sei se conseguirei permanecer do seu lado depois de ver tudo desabar. Eu gostaria tanto de te ver acordar antes de ir..._

_J."  
_

Mordi meu lábio inferior, segurando o choro forte que assolava meu corpo, enquanto um desesperado grito pedia por liberdade. O ultimo envelope sobrou em meu colo, contendo a despedida de Jasper. Examinei a textura do papel, levando-o até meu nariz e sentindo o perfume dele exalar dali.

_"Al._

_Bella acabou de me ligar dizendo que você acordou. Eu espero que você entenda. Aro preferiu dar uma chance a Edward e me manter em sua equipe. Eu não pude colocar em risco sua segurança. Egoísmo, eu sei. Mas eu não posso nem pensar em te perder novamente como aconteceu naquele acidente. Você poderia não ter acordado. E isso está fora de cogitação. Eu preciso te ver antes de ir. Eu vou te ver antes de partir. _

_Ti amo, piccola. Ti amo._

_J."_

Apertei meus joelhos fortemente contra meu corpo, tentando novamente recolher os pedaços que eu mal havia terminado de colar. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Tinha que ser outro sonho. Outro sonho que eu acordaria e Jasper estaria ao meu lado na cama, machucado por um tiro.

"Você não vai voltar, certo?" – perguntei em voz alta, esperando que isso me despertasse. "Desista, Alice. Você esta acordada." – respondi a mim mesma, acabando com aquela ilusão. "Acabou." – suspirei, permitindo que o choro voltasse. E assim foi até Edward entrar no quarto depois de algumas horas, falando que estava na hora de ir embora.

* * *

**OK, OK. Não entrem em panico, só quando o FIM aparecer no final do capitulo, ok?  
**

**Eu preciso fazer uma N/A meio grandinha hoje, pra disfarçar a tristeza que eu to com o final do capitulo 10. QUE É O ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!! /surta**

**Em primeiro lugar, é pedir desculpas pela demora. É que eu voltei pra escola e tenho novos projetos. Siiim, dia 26/02 é meu aniversario de autor, e vou postar duas ones pra vocês. Uma com nome de ColorBlind - que tem o prologo no meu perfil. E Erotique, que esta ficando supimpa. AHSUUHSAUHSUHSHUSAUHS Aguardem. :)**

**Bom gente, é isso ai. mimimi.**

**Por ser o ultimo capitulo, vocês podiam fazer essa fic ser a mais comentada do fanfiction né? Dai a CarolVenancio ia ver só. SAHUHUASUHASHSA parei. Enfim.**

**Deixem sua review, que eu vou amar ler. E obrigado a quem seeempre deixa.**

**Beijo, Drigo.**

**, ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA**

**A AnnaSalles - presidenta do fãcluboficial do Jackson Rathbone - me presenteou com esse banner suuuper lindo. Vejam só: **item*slide*com*r/1/49/i/P02ppuLF6z-E478lT2NlZhPw0voX7Pdx/

**Sigam o twitter do fãclub, que sou eu que cuido. /fcjackrathbone**

**E pra quem quiser, meu twitter... /driigoreis.**

**Agora sim, Beijão....**

**Drigo  
**


	11. Epilogo

Oiii! Nao esqueçam de ouvir a musica, ok? é importante! Quem achar tambem interessante, é otimo ouvir I Miss You do Silverchair. :)

**

* * *

Epilogo**

A cadeira onde estava sentada era extremamente confortável. A fonte a minha frente oferecia um calmante barulho de água. Minha perna esquerda cruzada sobre a direita balançava tranquilamente, enquanto foliava uma _Vogue _em meu colo. O murmurinho no restante da sala de espera era completamente ignorado por mim, porem Esme, ao meu lado, estava nervosa.

"Relaxe Esme. O casamento é só a noite." – falei distraidamente, olhando-a de canto de olho.

A loira de olhos cor de mel apertava as mãos no colo, enquanto se remexia na cadeira ao meu lado. Ela estava tão nervosa com o dia de hoje, que não conseguia relaxar de jeito nenhum.

"Não me faça te embebedar antes da hora certa." – brinquei, levantando meus olhos para a garota que tinha um sorriso plantado no rosto, atrás do balcão, esperando para que ela nos chamasse logo.

Eu tinha marcado aquela sessão de massagem pra Esme, Bella e pra mim mesma desde o começo da semana, e a atendente – uma tal de Leah – tinha garantido que não demoraria nem 10 minutos na sala de espera.

"Eu também fiquei assim, Alice. Você não lembra?" – Bella sorriu do outro lado de Esme, olhando para mim, enquanto apertava as mãos dela. "Aposto que você ficará extremamente nervosa quando chegar sua vez também."

Sorri simpaticamente para Bella, enquanto Esme me observava, para fazer uma careta logo que seus olhos saíram de meu rosto.

Bella piscou pra mim, e eu voltei a atenção para a _Vogue _em meu colo.

Outros 15 minutos se passaram, enquanto as três ficávamos ali, paradas e esperando.

"Srta Brandon?" – um rapaz jovem e de cabelos espetados por gel chamou, desviando minha atenção da nova coleção _Dolce _na revista. "Er... Por favor, me acompanhem." – ele gaguejou, quando eu, Esme e Bella levantamos.

Passei meu braço pelo ombro de Esme, sorrindo para ela, enquanto andávamos pelo hall do _SPA. _Ela não via meu pai desde ontem, antes de sairmos para a despedida de solteira dela.

"Certo. Quem realmente é a Srta. Brandon?" – o menino loiro e com cara de bebe perguntou.

"Sou eu." – deslizei meu braço dos ombros de Esme, e segurei na mão que ele estendia em minha direção.

"Por favor, espere aqui senhorita." – ele pediu, reclinando-se para as duas. "Podem me acompanhar?" – perguntou cordialmente, enquanto voltava a caminhar por um corredor.

Cruzei meus braços, batendo meu Louboutin preto no chão, enquanto esperava o rapaz voltar.

"Alice Brandon?" – um outro homem – agora não mais com cara de bebe – me chamou de uma porta no corredor.

"Sim?" – respondi, alisando minha camisa branca e andando na direção dele.

Ele tinha os cabelos cacheados e bem escuros, seus olhos eram azulados e sua pele extremamente branca. Meu estomago se embrulhou quando seus olhos desceram de meu rosto para meus pés, voltando lentamente para meu... decote.

"Sou Eleazer. Eu irei te atender hoje." – se apresentou, encostando-se ao batente da porta e permitindo que eu passasse.

"Obrigada." – respondi, me espremendo para entrar na sala.

O homem era magro, porem forte. Seu perfume amadeirado entrou em meu nariz, fazendo com que eu inspirasse mais forte, enquanto caminhava até o meio da sala. Girei sobre meus calcanhares, voltando a olhar para ele que permanecia parado na porta, olhando para mim.

"Vá até o biombo, retire sua roupa e..." – ele sorriu de lado, enquanto dava um passo pra trás. "Vista a toalha que esta lá, esperando por você. Volto daqui a pouco."

Assenti com a cabeça e caminhei até onde ele pediu assim que o _clic _da porta se fez ouvir. O ar condicionado da sala parecia estar ligado, já que a temperatura ali dentro era mais agradável do que a do lado de fora, porem meus ouvidos sentiam a falta do barulho gostoso de água caindo.

Maneei minha cabeça, enquanto desabotoava minha blusa fina e tirava meus sapatos. Dobrei a saia preta que era justa em meus quadris e mais soltas nas coxas, e a coloquei sobre a banqueta que tinha ali atrás.

"As peças intimas também, por favor." – sua voz grave voltou a falar repentinamente, fazendo com que eu pulasse de susto.

"Não faça mais isso, por favor." – pedi, sem graça, enquanto retirava minha lingerie.

Enrolei-me na toalha, e sai de trás do biombo e Eleazer estava me esperando, próximo a uma cadeira de massagem.

"Sente-se aqui, retire a toalha e cubra apenas os quadris, ok?" – instruiu, indicando a cadeira.

Assenti novamente, caminhando até lá e fazendo o que ele pedira.

O contato gelado da capa da cadeira contra meus mamilos nus arrepiou meu corpo, enquanto colocava minha cabeça no vão e arrumava a toalha corretamente em meus quadris.

"Agora relaxe, por favor."

Fechei meus olhos, inspirando profundamente, enquanto o ouvia esfregar as mãos com algum óleo para massagens.

O som foi ativado assim que suas mãos tocaram minhas costas, esfregando o óleo por meus ombros e fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

.com/watch?v=fBK5d7zC6zs (**Everybody Here Wants You - Jeff Buckley)**

_"Vinte e nove pérolas em teu beijo, um sorriso encantador,  
aroma de café e pele lilás, tua chama em mim.  
Vinte e nove pérolas em teu beijo, um sorriso encantador,  
aroma de café e pele lilás, tua chama em mim.  
Eu só estou aqui por este momento.  
Eu sei que todos aqui a querem.  
Eu sei que todos aqui pensam que ele precisa de ti.  
Eu estarei esperando bem aqui só para te mostrar."_

Suas palmas pesadas – porem macias – faziam os movimentos nos lugares onde mais me incomodavam naquela semana que estava louca atrás dos preparativos para o casamento de meu pai e seus movimentos circulares eram perfeitos para relaxar meus músculos.

O óleo esquentava em minha pele à medida que seus dedos deslizavam por minhas costas, apertando, massageando circulando meus músculos.

Segurei um gemido que arriscou escapar de meus lábios quando ele desceu suas mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo, seus dedões pressionando a linha de minha coluna até o final de minhas costas.

Três anos e meio se passaram desde que eu saíra daquele hospital que não tinha contato com outro homem. Não que eu não quisesse, longe disso. Eu apenas não... conseguia.

Um suspiro alto me retirou da linha que meus pensamentos se seguiam, arrepiando minha pele quando o ar tocou minha pele.

Os movimentos contra meus ombros eram longos e circulares, enquanto seus dedos apertavam minha pele, causando sensações completamente _excitantes _em meu corpo.

_ "Como o nosso amor vai afastar isto tudo.  
Tal maravilha nesta multidão,  
eu sou um estranho nesta cidade, você está à vontade comigo.  
E nossos olhos fixos de amor cabisbaixo, eu me sento aqui orgulhoso,  
Mesmo agora você está despida em teus sonhos comigo.  
Eu só estou aqui por este momento.  
Eu sei que todos aqui a querem.  
Eu sei que todos aqui pensam que ele precisa de ti.  
Eu estarei esperando bem aqui só para te mostrar.  
Como o nosso amor vai afastar isso tudo."_

Suas palmas desceram novamente pela lateral de meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me retorcesse contra a cadeira e mordesse meus lábios fortemente. Seus dedos ultrapassando os limites da toalha que estava cobrindo meu quadril. Movimentei meus ombros, buscando mais pela sensação que aquelas mãos estavam me proporcionando.

Suas mãos subiram novamente para meus ombros, também ultrapassando os limites e roçando meu colo com seus dedos.

Minha respiração se acelerou e eu sentia meu rosto se esquentar.

Novamente suas palmas deslizaram por minha coluna, me arrepiando e fazendo com que eu gemesse baixinho, porem dessa vez, suas mãos não se detiveram na toalha, indo até minhas coxas descobertas.

"Isso não esta certo." – maneei minha cabeça, desencostando da cadeira e cobrindo meus seios, tentei levantar.

"Shhh." – ele chiou, aproveitando que eu desencostara da cadeira para enlaçar minha cintura e me puxar contra seu corpo, que estava sentado atrás de mim.

Minha respiração aumentou mais ainda quando sua outra mão tapou meus olhos, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto seus dedos acarinhavam meu vente.

"Shhhh!" – ele repetiu, acelerando mais ainda meu coração.

"Por favor... não faça isso." – pedi já com um tom de medo em minha voz, segurando o braço que tampava minha visão.

"Eu nunca te faria mal." – sua voz sussurrou baixinha em meu ouvido, arrepiando minha nuca com aquele timbre conhecido.

Engoli o nó que já se formava em minha garganta, por um momento confiando completamente na intimidade que ele expressou naquelas palavras.

Sua mão subiu por meu abdômen, indo até meu seio exposto e acariciando lentamente minha pele sensível.

_"Eu sei que as lágrimas que choramos secaram ontem  
O oceano de tolos se abriu para nós  
não há nada em nosso caminho meu amor  
Você não vê? Você não vê?  
Você é a tocha que aguarda a chama  
para toda nossa culpa e vergonha,  
E eu surgirei por ti como uma brasa.  
Eu sei, eu sei,"_

Gemi alto, sentindo meu mamilo sendo apertado entre seus dedos lubrificados pelo óleo de massagem. Meu corpo se contorceu, e eu já sentia minha intimidade se umedecer de excitação.

Como se ele pudesse _sentir _isso, sua palma escorregou por minha barriga, indo até meu baixo ventre e tocando minha intimidade com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele circulou meu clitóris, fazendo com que outro gemido saísse de minha garganta, enquanto pendia minha cabeça para o lado de seu pescoço e aspirava seu perfume.

Seu cheiro másculo entrou em meu organismo, fazendo com que eu me excitasse mais e tentasse alcançar sua pele com minha boca.

Seus dedos agora brincavam com meus lábios inferiores, enquanto eu me contorcia em seus braços.

Seus rosnados eram baixos, enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço e me apertava contra seu peito.

Desci minha mão, repetindo o caminho da sua, e segurando seus dedos, massageava onde eu mais precisava de seu toque.

"Assim." – gemi mais alto, empurrando meu quadril contra sua mão e mordendo meu lábio inferior com força, enquanto sentia ele me puxar ainda mais contra ele.

_"Eu sei que todos aqui a querem.  
Eu sei que todos aqui pensam que ele precisa de ti.  
Eu estarei esperando bem aqui só para te mostrar.  
Me deixe mostrar que o amor pode surgir, surgir como brasas.  
O amor pode ter o sabor de vinho antigo, baby."_

Seu dedo indicador me penetrou, fazendo com que meu corpo se convulsionasse forte e eu contraísse minha intimidade, fazendo com que ele ronronasse e mordiscasse novamente meu ombro.

Ele colocou seu dedo mais fundo, estimulando meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo e me fazendo acompanhar seus movimentos com meu quadril.

"Mais... rápido." – minha voz saiu entrecortada pelos gemidos, enquanto eu continuava a me movimentar contra seu dedo.

Ele me puxou da cadeira, colocando-me sentada em seu colo, permitindo que eu sentisse seu membro contra meu corpo, enquanto seus dedos tinham maior facilidade em minha intimidade. Seu pescoço agora ficou mais próximo e eu não hesitei em mordê-lo quando seu dedo roçou fundo em mim.

'Mordi' seu dedo dentro de mim, fazendo com que ele estocasse contra meu corpo involuntariamente e me colocasse mais próximo da beira do abismo.

Meus dedos dos pés se apertaram e minhas pernas começaram a tremer, enquanto espasmos corriam por todo meu corpo, enquanto eu gemia alto e apertava seus cabelos em minhas mãos.

"Io promesso di essere con voi fino alla fine". – sua voz pronunciou no meu ouvido, trazendo definitivamente o orgasmo para meu corpo.

Eu gemi alto, sentindo meu corpo tremer dos pés a cabeça, enquanto ele me apertava mais contra seu peito.

Italiano filho de uma puta.

_ "E eu sei que todos eles parecem tão bons de longe,  
Mas te digo que eu sou o único.  
Eu sei que todos aqui pensam que ele precisa de ti.  
pensam que ele precisa de ti  
E eu estarei esperando bem aqui só para te mostrar."_

"Jasper...?" – perguntei indecisa, respirando confusamente. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu sentia todo meu corpo em chamas.

"Eleazer." – suas mãos se afastaram de minha pele, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse na cadeira.

Sentia minhas bochechas arderem ao perceber que estava na mesma posição de minutos anteriores, e Eleazer voltava a pressionar minhas costas.

"Mas...?" – ergui-me da cadeira, envolvendo meus seios e o encarando. Ele permanecia do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava antes de... de cair no sono. "Merda." – xinguei baixinho, tentando imaginar o que eu tinha feito durante aquele sonho _ridículo._ Apoiei-me novamente na cadeira, e bufei.

"Não se preocupe. É normal. Stress e tudo mais." – ele me consolou, aumentando os movimentos circulares em minhas costas. Maneei a cabeça, voltando a fechar os olhos e repassar o sonho com_ Jasper. _O que ele queria depois de tanto tempo? Me atormentar, depois de tudo, era a única coisa que ele não precisava fazer.

Eu sentia uma pontada em meu peito sempre que lembrava daquelas semanas em que ficamos juntos. Doía saber que algo tão bom não fora para frente.

Suspirei, tentando tirar o pensamento triste de minha mente e principalmente das sensações que seu corpo provocavam em mim.

A massagem passou demoradamente, enquanto sua voz sussurrava novamente em meu ouvido.

Ele nunca iria me abandonar.

*

A cerimônia ocorreu durante o crepúsculo que tingia o céu de Nova Iorque. Organizara a festa do casamento de Esme no telhado do prédio onde meu pai comprara o apartamento para os dois. A brisa agradável soprava, balançando levemente meu vestido pêssego e meus cabelos presos. Eu estava apoiada no parapeito olhando a avenida movimentada lá embaixo, e ainda sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar com qualquer mudança no vento que tocava meu corpo. As flores, espalhadas por todos os lados, fazia seu papel junto com as velas que ajudavam no clima romântico.

A musica estava agradável, e alguns casais dançavam a luz da lua que iluminava a todos nós. Sorri, terminando meu champanhe e envolvendo meu corpo com meus braços, enquanto encarava o nada e suspirava.

Ele me fazia uma falta inexplicável. Seu toque, seu cheiro, sua voz. A textura de sua pele macia, a sensação de sua barba por fazer em minha pele e a incrível confiança que exalava de cada poro de seu corpo. A segurança que ele me passava, mesmo estando de um lado que eu era seu alvo.

Talvez ele cumprisse sua promessa, me observando e me protegendo todo esse tempo que ficamos afastados. Era incrível como eu acordava a noite sentindo seu cheiro em meus lençóis, ou como me arrepiava cada vez que algo me remetia a ele. Eu o sentia, afinal.

Talvez eu estivesse enlouquecendo, e criando artimanhas para alimentar minhas necessidades, minha tristeza.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o nó na garganta que sempre se formava quando pensava nele aumentar. Era impossível não lamentar o final disso tudo. Impossível não querer tê-lo comigo.

Passei meus dedos embaixo de meus olhos, limpando as pequenas lagrimas que se formaram ali. Esme e meu pai não mereciam que eu ficasse tão pra baixo. Senti Edward me abraçar, apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça enquanto me balançava levemente.

"Você esta bem?"

Assenti com a cabeça, apertando-me mais em seu abraço e fechando os olhos por um momento.

"Certo." – ele continuou ali, calado.

Encarei o horizonte negro por mais alguns segundos, imaginando-me em outro lugar. Em outros braços. Em outras circunstancias.

Ele tinha um lugar especial em minha mente, e em meu corpo. Um lugar que nenhum outro conseguiria substituir.

Mas isso passaria um dia, não?

Eu não saberia responder...

Outra garrafa de champanhe foi aberta e Seth ofereceu um brinde ao novo casal. Fechei meus olhos, aspirando profundamente e ouvindo as gargalhadas ao meu redor. Eu estava alheia a tudo, mas nada disso fazia diferença. Eu estava apaixonada. Eu estava machucada. Eu estava _sozinha. _

**

* * *

**

**! Acabou. Acabou mesmo. Meu bebe, minha fic acaboooou. mimimi! UHASHUASHUSAUHASUAHUAS **

**Falando serio, quero agradecer a tooooooooooooodos que comentaram, sofreram, choraram E se descabelaram com a fic junto comigo. Cada linha escrita aqui foi especial para mim, e eu espero que seja especial para vocês tambem. Eu sei, eu sei. Nao tivemos um feliz para sempre, mas eu creio que tenha ocorrido tudo bem, né? Vocês vão entender, não vao me ameaçar e me xingar nas reviews. To certo? ASUSHUASHUASHUASHUSA**

**Eu sei que tambem demorei horroreeees para postar, mas se coloquem no meu lugar. Foi triste terminar essa fic. **

**ENTAO, comentem. POR FAVOR! É importante para mim.**

**Agora, quem le My Eternity, o capitulo 5 vem em breve ok? até segunda que vem ele ta postado, right? Para quem ainda não viu, tem uma ONE nova no meu perfil. Erotique. Confiram, e a entrevista feita com o Jasper Pirocudo.**

**Para quem ainda não viu as capas da fic, elas estão no meu perfil, é só passar por lá, ok?**

**Acho que eu nao esqueci de nada. É isso entao, galera.**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigado novamente, e saibam que foi um privilegio escrever para vocês essa historia.**

**Beijo, Beijo...**

**Drigo**


End file.
